Viviendo con un Kaiba
by Kazumi Shiunsai
Summary: Un giro en el destino obligará al CEO y la novia de su rival nº1 ¡a vivir juntos!¿Podrán soportarse el uno al otro o será el comienzo de un doloroso romance? CAP 11 UP! El jardín de los recuerdos. Un edén que guarda una gran cantidad de memorias olvidadas
1. Vamos a vivir juntos

**Viviendo con un Kaiba**

_**¡Hola a todas! Bueno, quisiera contarles que me inspiré en el anime 'Marmalade Boy' para hacer esta historia, así que se habrán dado cuenta el porqué del titulo:P(no soy de las q les gustan adelantar cosas del fic, pero era algo q tenia q decir xD) Y hasta aquí nomas llego, el resto se lo dejo a ustedes para que descubran y juzguen las tonterías que se me ocurren**_

_**Aclaracion: Yugioh no me pertenece y blah blah blah, es de Kazuki Takahashi y blah blah…**_

* * *

**Capítulo 1-¡Vamos a vivir juntos!**

-Oh vamos, no es para tanto…- Dijo ella con un suspiro, a la vez que conducía su automóvil por las frías calles de Domino City. De tanto en tanto, se miraba en el espejo para revisar si es que estaba bien su maquillaje o su peinado. En su rostro ya se veían los surcos de las arrugas, pero a pesar de ello, era una mujer atractiva para los hombres de su edad.

-¿Que no es para tanto? – Reaccionó la otra mujer. Era más joven que la primera y ambas tenían el cabello castaño. Una mueca de enfado se dibujó en su rostro.- ¿Cómo crees que me sentiría si en el mismo día del aniversario de papá me vienes con una noticia como ésta¡Jamás me consultaste nada!!-

-Yo soy la que toma las decisiones de mi propia vida…-.

-¡Pero soy tu hija!!!- Exclamó la chica.-¡¡Y no tengo interés de tener otro 'hermanito' en la fami…!!-

-¡Anzu, no es el fin del mundo! – La cortó Meiko Masaki, ya muy cansada. Habían estado discutiendo el mismo tema desde el día anterior, y cada vez que le contestaba, Anzu parecía enfadarse aún más.

-¡Pues para mí sí! – Y dicho esto, Anzu se cruzó de brazos, como una niña pequeña haciendo berrinches. Eran pocas las ocasiones en que ella podía perder la paciencia, pero jamás en su vida se había sentido tan traicionada y miserable.

Después de una interminable media hora de viaje (Con un también interminable e incómodo silencio), al fin el auto se detuvo. Se estacionaron frente al mejor restaurante de la ciudad.

-Hemos llegado…-

-Sí, me di cuenta.-

Meiko soltó un suspiro de resignación, y ambas se bajaron del automóvil. Caminaron algo separadas la una de la otra hasta entrar al restaurante, como si un muro invisible se hubiera construido entre madre e hija.

-¡Meiko!-

Un hombre ataviado en un armani azul oscuro y con el cabello canoso y bien peinado las esperaba en el vestíbulo.

-¡Gozaburo!- Exclamó extasiada la señora Masaki, saludándolo con un beso en los labios, apoyando sus manos sobre el pecho de éste. En la derecha exhibía aquél costoso anillo de diamantes y rubíes que, en una apasionada noche, Gozaburo le regaló a cambio del 'sí' que tanto anhelaba.

El haber visto aquél beso fue como un balde de agua fría para Anzu. El día anterior, cuando su madre le había anunciado que se casaría, la castaña no había aprobado con gran ánimo aquella noticia. Sin embargo, pensaba que ya era hora en que su madre empezara una nueva vida con alguien, tantos años habían pasado desde la muerte de su padre… Pero lo peor llegó cuando supo quién era su 'enamorado'; nada menos que el mismísimo Gozaburo Kaiba, presidente de Kaiba Corporation, amado por los duelistas por haber creado el Disco de Duelos, y odiado por los periodistas debido a su mal carácter y comportamiento arrogante frente a las cámaras.

Pero eso no era lo único que le molestaba a Anzu.

Y es que, de entre tooodos los hombres de cuarentaitantos que vivían en esa ciudad, su madre precisamente tuvo que escoger como amante al progenitor de Seto Kaiba.

Sí, Seto Kaiba. ÉL era el problema.

Jamás se había imaginado que terminaría siendo 'hermanastra' del rival número 1 de su querido Yugi… La sola idea le revolvía el estómago.

-Y esta encantadora jovencita…es Anzu¿No? – Habló Gozaburo, sacando a la castaña de sus pensamientos. – Mucho gusto. Tu madre me ha hablado mucho de ti.-

-Me imagino…- Respondió ella, sin saber qué decir. Con dificultad trataba de mirar hacia las mesas, a ver si es que estaba Kaiba sentado en alguna de ellas. Le extrañaba que no hubiera estado en ese momento junto a su padre.

"_Tal vez no quiso venir"_ Pensó, con una sonrisa esperanzadora. Las cosas serían más fáciles de esa forma.

-Y bien… ¿Pasamos a sentarnos? – Dijo Gozaburo, dirigiéndole una sonrisa a Meiko, a lo que ésta soltó una risita.

Los tres entraron al sector de las mesas, y guiados por un garzón, se sentaron junto a un gran ventanal que exhibía una hermosa vista hacia los jardines. Anzu miró a su alrededor, y vio que todas las mesas tenían manteles de encaje blanco, y encima, un paño verde musgo con bordados del logo del restaurante en las esquinas. Además, cada una tenía una vela y servilletas de tela blanca, con los mismos bordados que los manteles.

Un violinista, ubicado en una tarima de aquél salón, le daba al ambiente un toque de elegancia por medio de su música sublime, acompañado de un joven pianista que no le había quitado la mirada de encima a Anzu. Ésta se sonrojó al notar que él le sonreía de vez en cuando.

-¿Y dónde está Seto, querido¿No vendrá a acompañarnos? – Preguntó Meiko, algo preocupada. Un garzón se acercó a la mesa y les entregó la carta.

"_Que no venga, que no venga…"_ Suplicaba Anzu, arrugando la servilleta en su mano. De verdad que la cena sería un infierno si él llegase.

-Quedó en llamarme pero no lo ha hecho…-

-Es que tuve unos percances…- Dijo de repente una voz grave, apareciendo por detrás de la castaña, quien estaba de espaldas a la entrada.

"_No…no puede ser…" _Oír su voz la estremeció hasta la médula.

-¡Seto, querido!- Exclamó Meiko, saludándolo con un beso en la mejilla. – Ya te estábamos extrañando. Menos mal que llegaste justo antes de que ordenáramos… ¿Cómo va lo de Hanamaki?-

-Poco a poco lo estoy convenciendo de que sea nuestro socio…-

"_Esperen…¿¿No me digan que mi madre ya conocía a Seto??¿¿Hace cuánto tiempo que él sabe de esto???"_

La mirada que le dirigió Anzu a su madre fue de total desprecio y rencor, pero ésta no se dio por aludida. ¿Cómo pudo ella hacerle eso? Si Kaiba ya sabía de su relación desde antes¿Por qué a su propia hija no le contó nada, sino hasta el día anterior?

-Bueno, supongo que ya tienes el gusto de conocer a mi hija. – Agregó Meiko, sonriéndole a la castaña como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Me temo que ya tengo el gusto…- Contestó él, sin mirarla siquiera. Aquella situación la incomodó un poco.

"_Bueno, yo tampoco estoy muy alegre de haberlo conocido, pues…"_

Más tarde, tanto la señora Masaki, como Gozaburo y Kaiba, se enfrascaron en una animada conversación, que fue interrumpida sólo cuando el garzón tomó sus pedidos y cuando éste llegó con sus platos para empezar a comer, al rato después.

Y entre tanto oírlos hablar de trabajo, del periódico y del transporte público, en silencio, Anzu se sentía como la persona más miserable del planeta. ¿Cuánto faltaba para que terminaran de conversar¿Cuánto faltaba para que la cena terminara?

Se puso a mirar a Seto. Parecía que era la primera vez que lo oía hablar tanto en una conversación. A veces, creía que lo hacía para dejar una buena impresión a su 'madrastra'. Pero luego le restó importancia al asunto, a la vez que se ponía a jugar con un mechón de su cabello.

Últimamente la tenía intrigada. De repente tenía algunos cabellos más claros que otros, y al sol, se veían rojizos. Las puntas se doblaban formando ángulos, y no sabía si era florecimiento, o era que no se lo cuidaba mucho. ¿O el florecimiento ocurría cuando las puntas se partían? No se acordaba… Su mirada se paseó distraídamente por los rostros de los comensales, de forma inconciente, hasta que se topó con unos fríos ojos azules que la miraban fijamente.

¿Hace cuánto rato que Seto la había estado observando? Es que no se había dado cuenta de que incluso, él había dejado de hablar. La sangre le subió a la cabeza, y sintió su rostro hervir…

…¿Qué pasaba?...

-Y bueno, creo que ya es hora¿No crees mi manojo de amor?-

-Claro que sí, mi algodón de azúcar…- Contestó Meiko, melosamente.

Aquél intercambio innecesario y desagradable de frases cariñosas despertaron a Anzu se su ensimismamiento.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Sin quererlo, miraba a Kaiba por el rabillo del ojo, descubriendo que éste no dejaba de mirarla. ¿Pero qué le pasaba a ese chico¿Acaso tenía algo en la cara, o se había dado cuenta de que ella llevaba un par de aros distintos en las orejas? Pero si ni se notaba la diferencia cuando se miró al espejo al salir de su casa, los aros eran casi iguales.

-Queremos dar una noticia importante…- Prosiguió Gozaburo, con expresión solemne.- Como saben, mi terroncito y yo nos casaremos, así que todos empezaremos a vivir juntos en la mansión n.n -

-¿¡QUÉ?!!!! – Exclamó Anzu, poniéndose de pie y, sin querer, golpeando la mesa con su mano. No solía actuar de esa forma, pero aquella noticia era demasiado chocante…demasiado…_terrible._

-Anzu, mi niñita… será mejor para todos, ya lo verás… ¡empezaremos a vivir como una familia!-

-Como una fami….-

La castaña se dio un segundo para meditar. Si su madre y Gozaburo se casaban, era obvio que todos se tenían que ir a vivir en la misma casa. ¿Por qué esto no se le había cruzado por la mente mucho antes, cuando supo del compromiso?

"_Bueno, no importa si antes o después me doy cuenta… ¡lo horrible es, que tendré que irme a vivir con Seto Kaiba! Ya me estoy imaginando lo que dirá toda la escuela cuando nos vean llegar juntos a clases… ¿Y qué irá a decir mi Yugi¿Me odiará por esto¿Terminará conmigo?... Dios… ¡no quiero esto!"_

Gozaburo miraba con algo de decepción a Anzu. Su terroncito de azúcar le había dicho que tal vez, su hija entendería. Supuso que ella aún pensaba que su difunto padre era irremplazable, y eso era totalmente comprensible. Luego, miró a su propio hijo, Seto. Su imperturbable rostro hacía imposible el poder adivinar qué sentía exactamente en ese momento.

"_Es obvio que tendremos que vivir juntos… no era necesario que lo dijera…"_ Pensó el CEO con irritación. Le palpitaban las sienes, y con mucha dificultad contenía las ganas de darle un puñetazo a la mesa. _"Y no es algo que me agrade… la sola idea de tener que compartir la misma casa con la noviecita de Motou me provoca náuseas." _

-Oh, Anzu ya siéntate.- Le dijo Meiko a su hija, quien aún permanecía de pie y en silencio, digiriendo aún todo aquél triste y cercano futuro. –Ahora pensarás que es horrible, pero te acostumbrarás…nos acostumbraremos todos… para nadie es fácil, incluso para Seto¿no es así querido?-

Al sentir que la señora Masaki se refería a él y le dirigía una sonrisa conciliadora, sintió un enorme deseo de gritarle e irse de allí… pero en vez de eso, le devolvió una sonrisa forzada.

"_Al menos, Anzu comparte este sentimiento…"_ Pensó él, mirando a la castaña y percibiendo su profunda irritación, como si aquello fuera algo consolador… pero nada los sacaría a ambos de esa situación.

Así, transcurrió la cena en medio de conversaciones apagadas y miradas fulminantes de parte de cada hijo hacia su respectivo progenitor, hasta que Gozaburo pagó la cuenta y todos salieron del restaurante, en donde Meiko y su 'queridito' se despidieron con un beso tan apasionado, que Anzu y Seto estuvieron a punto de entrar a conseguir un balde para vomitar.

-Y bueno… supongo que nos veremos en la escuela…- Se despidió Anzu, sin saber muy bien qué decir exactamente. Iba a ser todo tan bizarro… siendo él su 'hermanastro'.

-Hm…- Asintió Seto de forma distraída, mirando su reloj. Quería irse rápido de allí.

-¡Muy bien, adiós y cuídense! n.n – Exclamó Meiko cuando ella y su hija llegaron hasta su auto, haciéndoles señas a Gozaburo cuando los vio pasar en su limosina. Él le lanzó un beso al aire y se alejaron por la solitaria calle.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Parece que va a empezar a llover. – Comentó Anzu mirando hacia los negros nubarrones del cielo. En sus brazos llevaba unas dos cajas apiladas que acababa de sacar del camión de la mudanza.

"_El día está tan deprimente como yo…"_

-Angelito, deja que los empleados traigan tus cosas...-

-Descuide, es que hay algunas cajas que llevan cosas muy delicadas.- Le contestó ella a Gozaburo, sintiéndose extraña porque él la llamara 'angelito'. Respiró profundo y entró a la enorme y lujosa mansión, subiendo las escaleras hacia el segundo piso, tomando el pasillo izquierdo hasta la última puerta de al fondo, en donde estaba su habitación.

No podía creer que el día de la mudanza había llegado. Si ya había pasado un mes desde que supo que todos vivirían juntos, para ella pasó tan rápido como un suspiro.

Dejando las cajas en el suelo, junto a su cama, contempló por un momento su habitación. Era bastante amplia, con muros en tonalidades rosa y lila, un armario tan grande que podría tener el mismo tamaño que su antigua habitación, y había además, un baño personal que tenía hasta jacuzzi. Su cama era de dos plazas (Cosa que le agradó sobremanera. Anzu solía caerse de la cama en las noches porque se movía mucho durante el sueño). Pero lejos lo que más le gustó de su pieza, era el balcón que tenía para ella sola. Desde allí podía ver el hermoso jardín lleno de gardenias, rosas y azucenas que la difunta esposa de Gozaburo había plantado hacía años. El jardín tenía senderos por los que se podía transitar en medio de los arbustos y las flores, y algunos bancos se ubicaban en lugares estratégicos en medio de aquél 'edén'. Lamentablemente, estaba tan nublado que a Anzu le hubiera gustado tener luz de día para iluminar mejor aquella escena tan hermosa.

"Te di la habitación que da hacia el jardín" Le había dicho Gozaburo, cuando llegaron con el camión de la mudanza. "Ya que es la que tiene la mejor vista, y a mi difunta esposa le gustaba mucho observar sus flores desde allí. Era en esa habitación donde hubiera dormido mi pequeña hija si hubiera alcanzado a nacer…"

Aquello la había enternecido tanto, que al recordarlo, hasta olvidaba lo desagradable que iba a ser vivir bajo el mismo techo que Seto Kaiba.

-Ay, Seto… no me habías dicho que venía gente a vivir a tu casa…-

-No tengo porqué decirte nada. ¿Acaso te has arrepentido? –

-¡Claro que no! Yo sólo preguntaba…-

Anzu oyó pisadas que se iban acercando. Al parecer, Seto iba con una compañía _femenina._ La castaña no le dio importancia al asunto.

-Vamos, muéstrame tu habitación…- Dijo la voz melosa de la chica. Entonces, Anzu se acercó a su puerta, para tratar de escuchar un poco más. ¿Acaso ella y él…?

-Veo que eres tan impaciente como yo…- Le respondió el CEO, abriendo la puerta de su habitación, que no estaba muy lejos de la de Anzu (para su pesar). Y entonces, se oyeron más pisadas hasta que el sonido de la puerta cerrada dejó todo en silencio.

"_No puedo creerlo…"_ La castaña se sentó en su cama, atónita por lo que acababa de oír. _"¿Kaiba tiene una novia¿ÉL?!!"_ Era impensable para todos, que aquél tipo tan arrogante y petulante tuviera una novia que lo pudiera soportar. De hecho, Anzu daba por hecho de que él incluso odiaba a las mujeres, no se lo imaginaba enamorado ni menos en una situación romántica.

"_Bueno, pues al parecer desde ahora voy a empezar a conocer más a ese 'adorable' chico¿No?"_

Y con una risa, se recostó de espaldas sobre la colcha de su cama, pensando en su querido Yugi, ignorante del destino que la aguardaba.

* * *

**_Y¿Les gusto? Dejen reviews para saber sus opiniones! esto es tan solo un atisbo de lo qse viene :P_** _** y como dije, saque la idea de 'marmalade boy' n.nU**_

_**Bueno, las dejo y nos vemos en el prox chapi...y recuerden...DEJEN REVIEWS! o **_


	2. Un secreto que se debe guardar

**Viviendo con un Kaiba**

_**Holas a todas!! Aquí presento el segundo Chapi. Muchas gracias por sus reviews, para mí es una motivación saber sus opiniones! Y bueno,ahora al fic!**_

_**Aclaracion: YGO no me pertenece y bla bla, solo a Kami (a.k.a: Kazuki Takahashi)

* * *

**_

**Capítulo 2: Un secreto que se debe guardar.**

La lluvia golpeaba con fuerza los cristales de las ventanas cuando Anzu Masaki salió de su habitación ya vestida con el uniforme de la escuela. Bajó las escaleras hacia el comedor para su primer desayuno 'en familia'. Cuando llegó y vio las tazas de café medio vacías de Gozaburo y Seto, se dio cuenta que ellos se habían levantado muy temprano aquella mañana.

-Buenos días.- Saludó ella, observando a su madre que le traía una taza de café y un par de rebanadas de pan untadas con mermelada.

-Buenos días…- Contestó Gozaburo, sin despegar su mirada del periódico que estaba leyendo. Seto no dijo nada, cosa que no la sorprendió.

Con un suspiro, Anzu tomó asiento y se dispuso a comer. Había pasado muy mala noche, pues había tenido un mal sueño. O mejor dicho, una _pesadilla._

Soñó que estaba en la escuela, donde todos la rodeaban y murmuraban sobre un matrimonio entre ella y alguien. No sabía porqué, pero al oírlo se sentía sumamente feliz. Y de pronto, entre la multitud surgió una luz blanca que la encegueció, así que tuvo que cerrar sus ojos. Cuando los abrió vio a Seto Kaiba, quien la miró con calidez y luego se acercó para abrazarla. Fue entonces cuando Anzu se despertó en mitad de la noche, temblorosa y con su corazón latiendo a mil por hora, sin saber porqué.

Le pareció tan real el contacto de su cuerpo, aquellos brazos que la rodeaban con amor… Su rostro estaba muy cerca del de ella y hubiera querido besar aquellos labios fríos que pedían silenciosamente recibir el calor de un beso. Anzu se quiso dar una bofetada en medio del desayuno al darse cuenta de tal pensamiento.

-Ya me voy…- Dijo Kaiba de repente, levantándose de su silla sin siquiera mirar a la castaña, quien aún no se terminaba su desayuno.

-¿Qué¿No me vas a esperar?- Preguntó la castaña, algo enfadada por su actitud. Ya era segunda vez en cinco minutos que tenía tan mala educación con ella.

-¿Acaso esperas que lleguemos juntos y que toda la escuela crea cosas 'raras' acerca de nosotros? No sé tú, pero no quiero convertirme en tu 'patas negras'.-

-En eso tienes razón…- Suspiró la castaña, pensando en lo tonta que había sido. Ella tampoco deseaba que la escuela pensara que le ponía los cuernos a Yugi con su peor enemigo. La sola idea la estremecía hasta la médula. –Entonces… nadie se debe enterar que vivimos juntos.-

-¿Por qué dices eso? – Preguntó Meiko con voz melodramática.- Como si fuera tan terrible… ¡Sería muy lindo que ustedes dos salieran juntos!-

Gozaburo arqueó una ceja y los miró por encima de su periódico, Seto gruñó y Anzu se atragantó con un pedazo de pan.

-¡¿Estás loca?!-

-Bueno, yo sólo decía…- Rió la señora Masaki, volviendo a sus quehaceres.

"_Ni aunque pasaran un millón de años saldría con Masaki."_

"_Ni aunque él fuera el último hombre en la tierra saldría con Kaiba"_

Seto se marchó y Anzu se engulló su última rebanada de pan, sin pronunciar ni una palabra más.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-¡Por Dios, porqué llueve tanto? – Preguntó Miho mirando por la ventana, como si esperase una respuesta proveniente de la misma oscuridad del Cielo.

-Eres como la quinta persona que habla del clima…- Dijo Jounouchi, mirando las cartas del mazo de Honda.

-Es que la lluvia es muy deprimente. –

-¿Y cómo van con los exámenes¿Vamos a hacer un grupo de estudio?- Preguntó el de cabello puntiagudo, algo preocupado.

-Pues claro, el tema es en dónde…-

-Podría ser en tu casa, Anzu. La última vez dijiste que podías. – Le dijo Yugi, acariciando la mano de ella. Ambos estaban sentados en el suelo, apoyados en el muro.

-Ehh… es que ya no puedo… estamos… haciendo arreglos, pintando las paredes, ese tipo de cosas.-

-Ya veo… entonces Jounouchi, tú puedes¿No?-

-Está bien, siempre y cuando tengan cuidado cuando tomen cerveza sobre los sillones italianos de mamá. Ya saben lo que pasó la última vez…-

Anzu no se podía creer la mentira que acababa de decir. Y se le había ocurrido tan rápido. Era cierto que nadie en la escuela debía enterarse de la verdad… ¿Pero estaba bien mentirles a sus amigos?

En ese momento, Seto Kaiba entró al salón, llevando una maleta metálica en la mano. Él paseó su mirada por los rostros de quienes estaban allí hasta que se topó con Yugi. Ambos parecían lanzarse chispas desde sus ojos.

-Motou…-

-Kaiba…-

Luego, el CEO le dirigió a Anzu una rápida mirada de 'si-les-cuentas-algo-te-mataré'.

"_Y si tú lo haces, yo también lo haré." _Pensó ella, para luego ser interrumpida por un cálido beso de Yugi.

-Te veo preocupada, Anzu. ¿Te ocurre algo?-

-No, no me pasa nada. Es sólo que dormí mal anoche, es todo n.nU – Le contestó, tratando de sonar convincente. De todas formas, era en parte, verdad.

"_¿Por qué son tan melosos? Detesto aquel actuar de las parejas…"_ Pensó Kaiba al ver cómo Yugi y Anzu comenzaban a besarse de forma algo apasionada. _"Jamás haría algo semejante, quedarme sólo con una mujer. Es algo tan estúpido eso del amor…"_

De pronto, el timbre del fin del recreo resonó por toda la escuela, sobresaltando a más de alguno. Y justo en ese momento, el celular del CEO empezó a sonar. Él lo sacó de su bolsillo y contestó, con expresión malhumorada.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Seto, querido, soy yo tu nueva mami n.n-

-Señora Masaki…- Suspiró él.

-Necesito pedirte un favor… ¿Podría hablar un momento con mi hija?-

-¿Por qué no la llama a su celular mejor? –

-Es que lo tiene apagado…n.nU-

Seto se aclaró un poco la garganta, mirando disimuladamente hacia la castaña, quien ya estaba en su puesto de costumbre, a unas dos mesas de distancia de él. Estaba hablando con Yugi.

-En estos momentos ella está… ocupada.- Dijo después de un rato. Ni aunque le pagaran iría a pasarle su celular a Anzu, sería un gesto de familiaridad tan extraño que podría levantar sospechas.

-Oh…de acuerdo. Entonces déjale un recado. Dile que se le quedó su almuerzo, así que tú la invitarás a comer¿Ok?-

-¿POR QUÉ DEBO…?!-

-Lo sientoo n.n, si no lo haces te castigaré. ¡Adiós!- Y colgó.

El CEO apretó sus puños, y sin querer, estuvo apunto de destruir su costoso Ericsson. ¿Por qué no simplemente enviaban a su chofer para llevarle la comida a la tonta de Masaki? Todo eso de jugar a la 'familia feliz' ya lo tenía cansado. Y tan sólo llevaban un día. ¿Cuánto tiempo más podría soportar?

Era en ese momento cuando necesitaba más que nunca la compañía de Mokuba.

Mientras el castaño lanzaba maldiciones por lo bajo, la sala se estaba llenando de alumnos, quienes tomaban asiento en sus puestos correspondientes a la vez que el profesor de Matemáticas hacía su aparición.

-Buenos días mis queridos estudiantes n.n…- Empezó el señor Tatsuha, cuando ya todos guardaron silencio. – ¡Hoy empezaremos con el maravilloso mundo de los logaritmos!-

A todos se les escapó un gemido de protesta.

-Oh¡no empiecen a quejarse¡Ya verán que los logaritmos son la maar de interesanteeess!! n0n -

Con desgano, Anzu y sus demás compañeros soportaron dos largas horas de ejercicios matemáticos hasta que el esperado timbre del almuerzo indicó el fin de la clase. El profesor dijo, antes de irse:

-Recuerden hacer las páginas 33 y 34 para mañana en la mañana… nos vemos queridos alumnos…n.n- Y se fue.

-Ugh, qué pereza… mañana también tenemos una tarea de inglés…- Se quejó Jounouchi, sacando su almuerzo de la mochila.-Pero luego me preocuparé de eso…¿Vamos a la azotea? Tengo un hambre feroz….-

-Idiota, está lloviendo. No podemos ir, a menos que quieras comer con el trasero mojado.-

Anzu y los demás amigos se rieron ante el comentario de Honda, dejando a un Jounouchi ligeramente humillado.

-Qué aburrido… a la cafetería entonces… aunque me imagino que debe estar llenísimo por culpa de la lluvia…-

Honda, Jou, Yugi y Miho empezaron a caminar hacia fuera de la sala, pero el tricolor se detuvo en el marco de la puerta al ver que Anzu no los seguía. Parecía buscar algo dentro de su mochila.

-¿Anzu?...-

-Estoy buscando mi almuerzo… no sé dónde lo dejé.-

-Está bien, te espero.-

-No, descuida. Me tomará algún tiempo n.nU. Ve por mientras, yo los alcanzaré.-

-Ok, pero no tardes. – Le respondió, dedicándole una sonrisa, y luego se fue detrás de los demás.

La castaña dejó su mochila sobre la mesa, y se agachó para mirar debajo de ésta.

"_No puede ser… parece que se me quedó en casa. ¿Y ahora qué hago?..." _

Al sentir su estómago rugir de hambre, se dispuso a buscar algo de dinero en los bolsillos de la mochila. Pero recordó súbitamente que su madre no le había dado nada esa mañana.

-Te veo preocupada, Masaki…- Dijo una fría voz por detrás de ella. Al reconocerla, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

-¿Qué quieres, Kaiba?-

-Tu madre llamó… se te quedó el almuerzo en casa.-

-Ya lo sé. Pero no importa… de seguro mis amigos me ayudarán.- Le contestó con algo de indiferencia. Pero, de repente su estómago volvió a rugir por comida, dejando un silencio embarazoso entre ambos.

Al ver que Anzu se ponía roja como tomate, le dijo:

-Bueno… puedo llamar a mi chófer para que te traiga el almuerzo...-

Ella parpadeó, incrédula. ¿Había oído bien¿Seto Kaiba le estaba ofreciendo _ayuda_¿A ella?

Primero el cielo se caía a pedazos antes de que el joven CEO mostrara ser caritativo con alguien.

-Eh… pero… ¿No sería muy sospechoso?-

-¿El qué?-

-Bueno… que de repente llegara el chofer de los Kaiba a traerme el almuerzo.-

-Mira, lo tomas o lo dejas, así de simple.-

-Ok, ok…-

De inmediato, Seto sacó su celular, se aseguró de que no había nadie más en la sala, y llamó a la mansión Kaiba. Después de unas cuantas órdenes, colgó.

-En cinco minutos lo dejarán en la portería.-

-Muchas gracias… - Le dijo Anzu, dedicándole una leve sonrisa. Sin saber porqué, él se sintió incómodo ante esa situación.

-No lo hice por ti, así que no me agradezcas nada.- Y dicho esto, se marchó. La castaña se sintió algo irritada por aquél último comentario del CEO, pero a pesar de ello, él no parecía ser tan mala persona después de todo.

"_¡Anzu¡No empieces a pensar en tonterías¡Seto Kaiba es y siempre será un idiota arrogante y egoísta!"_

Pero no podía sacarse de la cabeza aquello que dijo antes de marcharse, y que parecía irritarla y al mismo tiempo, herirla un poco.

Ella pensó que podía ser efecto de la lluvia que caía afuera de los muros de la escuela.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-¡Ya llegué!- Exclamó Anzu al llegar a la mansión, cerrando su paraguas negro y sacudiendo un poco sus zapatos del barro y el agua. Ya habían terminado las clases por ese día, y aún llovía copiosamente.

-Señorita Kaiba…-

La castaña se quedó helada. Apartó la vista de sus pies y vio a una joven sirvienta que se acercaba a ella y extendía su mano para que le entregara el paraguas mojado.

-Por favor no me llames así… ¡mi nombre es Anzu Masaki!-

-Discúlpeme señorita… el señor Kaiba me pidió que empezara a llamarlas así a usted y su madre…-

-¡Pero si aún no se casan!- Exclamó la castaña algo exasperada. Pero luego, se arrepintió de aquella reacción. – Lo siento… estoy cansada…- Dijo, y luego se fue hacia las escaleras para subir a su habitación.

"_¿Señorita Kaiba¡Ni en las peores pesadillas!"_ Pensó Anzu, sintiéndose desdichada.

¿Cuánto tiempo le faltaba para salir de la escuela y entrar a la universidad? Pues pensaba irse bien lejos para no ver más ni a su madre con Gozaburo, ni a Seto.

-Ay,… siempre sabes cómo me gusta…-

La castaña se detuvo justo al final de las escaleras al haber escuchado aquella voz de mujer. ¿Qué fue eso?

-No hables tan fuerte… ya te lo he dicho mil veces…-

Esa voz era la de Seto.

Intrigada y en contra de sus principios, Anzu caminó por el pasillo hasta la puerta de la habitación del CEO. Recordó súbitamente la visita de la misteriosa chica que acompañaba al castaño la noche anterior, y pensó que tal vez era ella.

"_Bueno, qué me importa lo que hagan o no hagan, no me interesa…"_

"_Entonces porqué estás aquí parada." _Le preguntó una extraña voz en el fondo de su mente.

"_Es sólo curiosidad. Nada más."_ Le respondió, y soltando un suspiro, emprendió camino hacia su propia habitación. Pero, antes de tocar la perilla de su puerta, se abrió la del CEO. Una chica rubia y atractiva salió al pasillo ordenándose un poco el cabello.

Ella miró a Anzu y puso expresión de sorpresa. La castaña evitaba mirarla, pero ya la había reconocido. Era Mai, una famosa modelo que había obtenido mucho éxito en las pasarelas tanto orientales como europeas. Tenía el cabello largo y dorado y unos ojos de color almendra que, según la prensa, eran los ojos más hermosos de todo Japón. Llevaba una minifalda lila y un top blanco con encajes. En un brazo, colgaba su chaqueta negra y en la mano, sostenía su cartera. Sus botas de taco alto hacían sus piernas lucir más largas de lo que ya eran, dándole una apariencia extremadamente elegante y seductora.

Algo atónita, se preguntó qué hacía una supermodelo como ella con el heredero de Kaiba Corp.

-Hey… Seto, nunca me dijiste que tenías una hermana…- Habló ella, mirando de arriba abajo a Anzu, notando el mismo color castaño de su cabello y los mismos ojos azules profundo que su querido…

-No es mi hermana…- Dijo él, haciéndose visible para Anzu al ponerse en el marco de la puerta. – Es sólo la hija de la prometida de mi padre.- Esto último lo dijo con un tono tan despectivo, que a la castaña le hirvió la sangre.

-Pues a mi tampoco me gusta mucho la idea, para que sepas.- Le manifestó ella.

Mai se rió.

-Ya veo… chica, déjame decirte algo. Espero no te empieces a enamorar de tu querido y nuevo 'hermanito', pues él tiene 'otras' prioridades.-

Ella estaba marcando su territorio, Anzu lo sabía. Vio cómo Mai se aferraba al brazo del CEO sin quitarle la astuta mirada de encima. Y también presenció luego, el apasionado beso que ésta le dio al castaño, sin siquiera importarle que ella estuviera ahí, viendo todo.

Algo parecía habérsele clavado en el pecho, porque Anzu sintió de pronto una punzada de dolor en ese lugar. ¿Qué pasaba? Nunca le había sucedido antes…

-Bueno, yo me voy… no quiero ver espectáculos desagradables. – Dijo la castaña, con una voz que ella misma no se reconocía, a la vez que abría la puerta de su habitación.

-_Au revoir_…- Contestó Mai, y se marchó junto con Seto.

Y mientras ellos se alejaban por el pasillo y salían al encuentro de la escalera, el castaño miró hacia atrás y se topó con unos ojos tan azules como los de él.

Anzu, al ser descubierta observándolos, dirigió la vista hacia el suelo y entró apresuradamente a su habitación.

* * *

_**Y bueno…¿Qué tal? Porfis dejen reviews porke o si no, me deshidrato T.T**_

_**Jajaja xD en fin, nos vemos en el proximo Chapi**_

_**Au Revoir!!**_


	3. Confesiones en una noche lluviosa

**Viviendo con un Kaiba**

**Capítulo 3: Confesiones en una noche lluviosa.**

Había pasado ya una semana, y aún seguía lloviendo sobre la ciudad Domino. Los noticiarios sólo mostraban provincias enteras inundadas y problemas con la luz eléctrica. Pero aquellos casos eran bastante aislados. Había días en que no llovía, pero otros, en que parecían diluvios.

Era sábado, y Anzu Masaki terminaba una tarea de historia para el lunes siguiente. Se sentía muy frustrada.

Hacía tiempo que tenía ganas de bajar al jardín que estaba bajo su balcón, y observar las azucenas. Aquél sitio era un pequeño paraíso, y sabía que nadie iba a excepción del jardinero, pues solía apoyarse en la baranda y contemplar el jardín. Nadie se paseaba por aquellos serpenteantes senderos. Nadie se sentaba en los bancos mojados...

Meditó sobre esto, y pensó que tal vez no iba nadie porque en realidad, había llovido demasiado. Pero no era por eso que estaba frustrada.

Pensar sobre el jardín, era una escapatoria mental de sus problemas. Y es que últimamente las cosas no estaban marchando bien con Yugi.

Como él ya no podía visitarla en su casa, como hacía antes, siempre iba a casa de él, o salían a algún lado. Anzu sabía que el tricolor estaba comenzando a sospechar. Ya las excusas se le estaban acabando, pero más importante que eso, él empezó a insistir demasiado en que fueran a casa de ella.

Además de todo eso, Anzu sentía que la magia se estaba perdiendo. Y era una sensación que había comenzado mucho antes de haberse ido a vivir a la mansión Kaiba. Discutían al menos, dos veces por semana, y sus amigos siempre debían dividirse, Honda y Jou se iban con Yugi para calmarlo, y Miho se iba a consolar a Anzu. A ella no le gustaba que los problemas de su relación con el tricolor comenzaran a afectar a sus amigos, pero era algo que no se podía evitar.

Reflexionando sobre esto, Anzu se levantó de su asiento y salió al balcón. Observó el jardín bajo la lluvia y aquello le trajo una sensación total de paz. De esa forma, sus preocupaciones parecían desvanecerse por tan sólo unos minutos, y así, le daba espacio para pensar en calma.

-¿Anzu?- Dijo alguien tocando a su puerta, interrumpiendo la serenidad de su cuarto.

-Adelante…-

Meiko Masaki apareció en el marco de la puerta, con su sonrisa alegre de costumbre. Anzu se preguntó cómo lo hacía para estar feliz todo el tiempo.

-Querida, iremos con Gozaburo a Kyoto por el fin de semana… ¿Quieres acompañarnos?-

-No gracias, madre. Voy a salir con mis amigos esta noche…- Mintió.

-Bueno, entonces nos vemos el lunes, angelito. – Se despidió Meiko y salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Pero luego regresó, como recordando algo de repente.- Por cierto, Seto se quedará aquí también.-

-Ok…- Le contestó simplemente, algo distraída. – Adiós mamá.- Y dicho esto, la señora Masaki se fue.

"_Bueno, qué importa si me quedo sola con Kaiba… casi nunca nos hablamos, de todas formas…"_ Pensó.

Empezó a recordar cómo conoció a Mai Valentine, cuando se apareció en el pasillo, saliendo de la habitación de Seto. Aún le costaba creer que el joven CEO estuviera saliendo con una supermodelo, aunque había muchos empresarios que eran vistos con cantantes y artistas.

Y es que era difícil de imaginar a Kaiba con una mujer aferrada a su brazo, de hecho, ella creía que en vez de un corazón, tenía una coraza de acero que nadie podría traspasar jamás.

"_Quizá estuve equivocada…"_

Parecía ser que la lluvia siempre la hacía pensar mucho sobre cosas que no le incumbían, según ella. Trató de olvidarse de Seto y Mai y se acostó de espaldas sobre la colcha de su cama. A veces el rostro de Yugi se aparecía en el torbellino de pensamientos que tenía, y se sonreía sola, recordando cuán largo rato se habían besado cuando se despidieron frente a la escuela el día anterior… él la abrazaba tan fuerte, que parecía no querer dejar que se apartara jamás de su lado.

"_A pesar de las discusiones… aún te quiero, mi querido Yugi…"_

Con este último sentimiento dedicado a su novio de cabello tricolor, se quedó dormida, mientras afuera seguía lloviendo incesantemente.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Ya estaba anocheciendo cuando Anzu despertó. Un estruendo la había sobresaltado hasta en el sueño. Después de mirar hacia fuera a través de las ventanas, un rayo iluminó la estancia. Fue entonces cuando concluyó que el sonido de un trueno la había despertado.

Aún algo somnolienta y con su estómago exigiéndole alimento, se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación.

Tenía ganas de salir con sus amigos, pero por culpa del mal tiempo, dudaba que alguno quisiera poner un pie fuera de sus casas.

Bajó las escaleras hasta el vestíbulo, con la intención de ir a comer algo a la cocina. No había dado más de dos pasos, cuando se escuchó otro estruendo y de repente, la luz se apagó, dejando toda la mansión en penumbras.

Anzu se quedó petrificada.

Intentó atisbar alguna puerta en medio de aquella oscuridad, y luego empezó a caminar hacia su derecha, con los brazos extendidos por si chocaba con algo.

-¿Hay alguien…?- Preguntó, pero se oyó sólo el sonido de la lluvia.

De pronto, algo rodeó su muñeca y tiró de ella, haciendo que la castaña perdiera el equilibrio al ser impulsada hacia delante. Anzu ahogó un grito.

-¡Tranquila! Soy yo…- Dijo una voz, al mismo tiempo que la sostenía con sus brazos, evitando que la castaña cayera al suelo.

Anzu intentó adivinar aquel rostro sumido en la oscuridad, pero no era necesario verlo. Sabía de quién era esa voz.

-¿Kaiba…¿Qué sucede?-

-Se cortó la luz…- Respondió él con tono de burla.

-¡Eso ya lo sé!- Exclamó ella. – ¡A lo que me refiero es a porqué me tiraste del brazo de esa forma¡Me diste un susto de muerte!- De repente, ella se dio cuenta de que Seto aún la tenía entre sus brazos. Su corazón se disparó a mil por hora.

Ruborizada, se separó de él.

-Lo hice para que me siguieras, estos sirvientes son tan inútiles que tendremos que ir nosotros mismos a buscar velas.-

-De acuerdo¿Dónde están?-

-Sígueme por aquí…-

-¡No veo nada, señor Genio!-

-Tómame del brazo.-

-¿Estás loco?!- Ahora sí que ella estaba roja como tomate.

-¿O la señorita prefiere que la tome de la mano?- Le contestó el CEO sarcásticamente.

Anzu soltó un bufido y lo tomó del brazo. Ambos caminaron hacia la puerta del comedor (lo que para la castaña, fue un trayecto larguísimo), y una vez en aquella sala, Seto le dijo:

-Espérame aquí…- Y él se alejó de ella unos momentos. La castaña escuchó cómo rechinaban las puertas de madera de un mueble al abrirse, y el sonido de una bolsa de plástico al romperse.

Entonces, el chasquido de un encendedor creó una pequeña llama que iluminó el rostro de Kaiba. Él prendió dos velas y las colocó en unos candelabros.

-Ten esto…- Le dijo, entregándole una de ellas.

-Gracias.-

"_¿Y ahora qué?..."_ Se preguntó la castaña, mirando la pequeña llama flameante de la vela de Seto.

-Y ahora esperamos…-

-Err… y… ¿Qué hacemos por mientras?-

No hubo respuesta. Hubo un silencio interrumpido sólo por el sonido de las gotas de agua golpeando los cristales de las ventanas.

-Tengo hambre, así que voy a buscar algo en la cocina… - Le avisó Anzu, pero cuando entró a aquella habitación, se dio cuenta de que Seto la había seguido.

Ella vio que él se acercaba a una cafetera y se servía café en una pequeña taza que parecía haber estado ahí desde antes.

-¿No estará frío eso?-

-Lo preparé minutos antes de que se fuera la electricidad.-

Su tono era tan cortante, que Anzu llegaba a sentirse muy incómoda. Acordándose de pronto que tenía hambre, abrió el refrigerador y sacó unas lonjas de jamón para hacerse un sándwich. Fue después de sacar el pan de una bolsa colgada en la pared, cuando se dio cuenta de que Seto la estaba observando.

-Y… ¿Cómo van los exámenes?- Le preguntó, sólo para decir algo en aquél incómodo momento. Se sentía un poco nerviosa, y no sabía porqué.

-Me ha ido bien…- Respondió. Pero no dijo nada más.

Anzu comenzó a comer de su emparedado, y tomó asiento en la mesa de la cocina, donde seguramente, las sirvientas se servían el almuerzo. Con aire distraído, ella se puso a mirar el atuendo del CEO. Él llevaba una camisa negra desabotonada en el cuello y unos pantalones azules. Su cabello estaba algo despeinado, pero no se veía descuidado.

La verdad, es que estaba bastante guapo.

-¿Qué tanto miras, Masaki?-

Ella casi se atraganta con un pedazo de jamón.

-Hey, tú tampoco me despegas la mirada de encima…- Se defendió.

-Sólo me pregunto qué demonios vio Motou en ti…-

-¡Oye! – Exclamó Anzu, molesta. – Yo también me pregunto qué vio Mai en ti.-

Seto se quedó en silencio, como si algo lo hubiera incomodado. La castaña quedó intrigada por la reacción.

-Vaya, qué extraño que el gran Seto Kaiba me deje tener la última palabra.-

-Cuando nuestros padres se casen, todo el mundo sabrá que vivimos juntos…- Dijo él, de repente.

-¡No cambies de tema!- Rió ella.

-Hablo en serio. Cuando eso suceda, mi vida será un infierno…-

-Hm...La mía también…- Suspiró.

-Ya me imagino a Yugi desafiándome a un duelo cada vez que pueda, sólo para defender el honor de su 'noviecita'.-

-Pero aparte de eso… si lo miramos desde otro ámbito… ¿Estás de acuerdo con que tu padre se case por segunda vez?- Al oír esto, Seto evitó la mirada de ella.- Lo que pasa es que por lo menos a mí, me cuesta aceptar a un nuevo' papá '… ¿Entiendes? Es decir, sé que mi verdadero padre murió hace años…-

Súbitamente, Anzu calló. Sentía que iba a llorar, pero como siempre lo hacía cada vez que tocaba ese tema, se tragó las lágrimas.

-…pero a pesar de eso…- Prosiguió.-…no importa si pasan diez o mil años más, yo jamás olvidaré sus juegos, sus sonrisas…y cuando me leía cuentos de bailarinas antes de dormir, y cuando siempre me dejaba comerme la cereza de las tortas de sus cumpleaños…-

Seto sólo miraba la taza que tenía entre sus manos.

-Daría lo que fuera por escuchar su voz otra vez…- Musitó la castaña. Y de repente, algo arrepentida, le sonrió. –Lo siento, no sé porqué te estoy contando esto…Quizá ni te interesa…-

Y vino otra vez el silencio. Anzu miraba el resto de su sándwich con melancolía, y él tomó un sorbo de su café.

-Mi madre murió cuando yo tenía 10 años…- Habló el CEO de repente.-…en un accidente automovilístico.-

La castaña lo escuchó, sorprendida ante aquella confesión.

-…Mi hermano Mokuba iba con ella en el auto… él sobrevivió pero jamás volvió a ser el mismo.- La voz de Seto era fría como de costumbre, pero Anzu pudo ver un dejo de dolor en su rostro. -Cayó en un coma emocional. Y luego, dos años más tarde, lo encontré muerto en su habitación. Un frasco vacío de pastillas yacía en el suelo...-

-Dios mío…- Los ojos de Anzu se llenaron de lágrimas.- No sabía que habías pasado por tanto dolor…-

Seto, más que conmoverse por el llanto de la castaña, se sintió incómodo. No acostumbraba estar con chicas que sollozaban en frente de él de esa forma, ni tampoco solía contarle cosas tan personales a alguien. Él no confiaba en nadie.

"_Entonces… ¿Por qué le conté esto¿Por qué…?"_

-Toma…- Le dijo él, acercándole una servilleta. Ella lo recibió y se secó las lágrimas.

-Lo siento…- Murmuró ella, riendo un poco.- De seguro piensas que soy una tonta por llorar de esta manera…-

-¿Por qué debería importarte lo que yo pienso?-

Buena pregunta. Sin embargo, ella no sabía la respuesta.

-Tal vez siempre me ha importado lo que piensen los demás de mí…- Le contestó lo primero que se le pasó por la mente.

Seto se había quedado junto a la castaña, después de haberle entregado la servilleta. Para su extrañeza, tenía unas ganas enormes de abrazarla, pero se contuvo. Ella engulló el último pedazo de sándwich que le quedaba con mucha lentitud.

Ambos se sentían extraños. De repente, el ambiente tenso que antes tenían, ahora se había roto, y una sensación de familiaridad y calidez los invadía. Era como si hubieran abierto su corazón al otro, siendo que antes jamás habían intercambiado historias personales.

Tal vez era debido a que evocaron juntos momentos del pasado, provocando en ellos, sentimientos iguales.

-Anzu…- Susurró él, a lo que ella se volvió para mirarlo.

Pero no dijo nada más. Sin embargo, la castaña no apartó la mirada. Ella se sentía hipnotizada por aquellos ojos azules tan fríos, pero que al mismo tiempo, eran tan melancólicos. Se dio cuenta de esto porque él estaba sentado a su lado, muy cerca de ella…

Sus rostros estaban a centímetros de distancia. Seto sabía que si se acercaba un poco más, podría saborear aquellos labios temblorosos… Él notaba que ella estaba un poco nerviosa, e intuía que se debía a él.

-Seto…-

No se pudo aguantar más, y el CEO aproximó su rostro al de ella, acortando la distancia, preso de un impulso que no pudo controlar. Alzó una mano y tocó su mejilla, y Anzu no lo rechazó. La castaña pudo sentir el roce de sus labios, como queriendo tantear el terreno primero. ¿Acaso él se sentía inseguro? Ella posó su mano sobre el cuello de él, rozando con sus dedos su cabello castaño… Seto sintió el contacto y esta vez, unieron sus labios en un cálido beso, el corazón de la castaña, latiendo rápidamente. Anzu sintió que él rodeaba su cintura con sus brazos, y la acercaba más a su cuerpo. Y así, el beso se tornó cada vez más profundo y apasionado, hasta el punto en que ambos tenían la respiración agitada, sintiendo que no era suficiente, que no era suficiente…

A Seto le incomodaba la chaqueta verde de Anzu, así que se la quitó, con una lentitud que, para ella fue una tortura. Por su parte, ella no podía evitar deslizar una mano por debajo de la camisa ya desabrochada del CEO. Podía palpar la calidez de su piel, y él ahora quería su turno…

Y entonces………el teléfono sonó.

Ambos se quedaron paralizados. Y una expresión de sorpresa y confusión se reflejó en el rostro de Anzu, como si hubiera regresado a la realidad.

-¡POR QUÉ ME ESTÁS ABRAZANDOOO!!?? – Exclamó ella, apartándose de él rápidamente, su corazón latiendo a mil por hora.

-No pensaste lo mismo cuando tus labios estaban pegados a los míos…-

-¡Yo...no…! – Pero no supo qué decir. ¿Qué les había pasado a ambos? Anzu se dio cuenta que él tenía la camisa totalmente desabrochada, y que incluso, se había deslizado un poco dejando ver un hombro desnudo.

"_Vaya… tiene un cuerpo….¡AAAgh¡Este no es el momento de quedarte atontada, Anzu Masaki!!" _

El teléfono sonaba insistentemente, así que Seto se levantó de su asiento, arreglándose un poco la camisa, y contestó.

Anzu lo observó, aún impresionada por lo que ocurrió. Pero él se veía muy tranquilo, como si en vez de haberse estado besando con la novia de su rival número 1, hubiese estado tomando una taza de té.

….Novia de…

"_¡Yugi¡O noooo, le he traicionadooo¡Cómo podré volver a mirarlo a la cara???" _

Atormentada por la culpa, fue recién cuando se dio cuenta de que su chaqueta estaba en el suelo, y que, tenía su polera recogida hasta debajo de sus pechos (Para alivio de ella) lo que dejaba al descubierto su abdomen. De todas formas, se enfureció.

El castaño colgó el teléfono y miró la cara de rabia que tenía Anzu.

-¡Eres un pervertidoo¡¡Cómo pudiste¿Y ahora qué le digo a Yugiii?!! –

-Lo mismo puedo decir de ti. ¿O acaso olvidas la rapidez con la que me desabotonaste la camisa?...-

-Me… ¡Mentira¡Yo no hice eso!- Anzu se había puesto colorada.

-Di lo que quieras…- Respondió él caminando hacia ella. – Tienes que asumir que te gustó.-

La castaña puso cara de haber escuchado una gran ofensa.

-¡Claro que no¡¡Cómo me puede gustar alguien como tú¿Y qué pasa con Mai¿¡Acaso te da lo mismo haberla traicionado?-

-Lo que hay entre Mai y yo es sólo una relación por conveniencia…-

-¿Conveniencia?...Pero aún así estás con ella¿o no¿No crees que es desleal…?-

-Mira, déjame aclararte algo…- Seto le lanzó una mirada gélida. - … cuando yo estoy en 'necesidad' acudo a ella. ¿Entendiste ahora?-

-¡¿Quieres decir que… sólo la utilizas para tener sexo?!- Anzu jamás se había imaginado que él haría algo así.

-Bueno… no sólo a ella…- En su rostro, se dibujó una leve sonrisa de suficiencia.

-¡¡Eres horrible¡¡O sea que querías hacer lo mismo conmigo!!- La castaña caminó hacia la puerta de la cocina y salió dando un portazo.

"_Bueno, que haga todos los berrinches que quiera…"_ Pensó él, mirando la pequeña llama de su vela, y preguntándose porqué la electricidad aún no regresaba. Sin embargo, una extraña sensación lo invadía.

"_¿Por qué sucumbí de esa forma¿Por qué, desde un principio, le conté lo de mi familia, y luego tuve tantos deseos de besarla…de…poseerla?"_

En silencio, él salió de la cocina y subió a su habitación. Pero un extraño sonido lo detuvo frente a su puerta. Él hubiera jurado que estaba escuchando unos sollozos provenientes del cuarto de Anzu. ¿La había herido? Era algo que lo preocupaba poco, pero estaba intrigado.

Por su parte, la castaña yacía sobre su cama, sin poder evitar que las lágrimas fluyeran por sus mejillas. Era presa de la confusión, la culpa y la inseguridad.

"_¿Acaso él se aprovechó de la ocasión¿Habrá sido cierta aquella historia de su familia, o me mintió para que sintiera compasión y así, entregarme a él fácilmente?_

_Pero no entiendo…a pesar de que he sido infiel con Yugi y que sé que lo que hice estuvo mal… ¿Por qué aún puedo sentir los labios de Seto junto a los míos¿Por qué no puedo olvidar la calidez de sus brazos?"_

Anzu miró por la ventana en medio de la oscuridad, pues ya había apagado su vela. Afuera, parecía estar lloviendo más que nunca.

* * *

_**Jojoj, bueno… hasta aquí llega el chapi 00**_

_**espero les haya gustado!… n.-….uy, poco a poco empiezan a salir a la superficie algunas cosas!**_

_**Bueno, gracias por el apoyo de quienes me leen y ahora…**_

_**Dejen reviews plz! n.n Muchos besitos de su amiga escritora, Kazumi.**_


	4. La ambiguedad del corazón

**Viviendo con un Kaiba**

**_By Kazumi Shiunsai_**

**Capítulo 4: La ambigüedad del corazón.**

"Oh, vamos mi amada… nadie nos descubrirá…"

"No puedo…oh, por favor… no sigas…"

Era medianoche, y la luna llena iluminaba tenuemente aquél jardín lleno de rosas y camelias. Era el escondite preferido de una tímida sirvienta, quien aprovechaba de escaparse a menudo de sus labores para estar un rato a solas.

Un día, cuando Lady Valentine invitó una tarde a tomar el té al Conde, la sirvienta quedó hechizada por su encantadora voz, sus hermosos ojos y su deslumbrante sonrisa. Él tampoco le fue indiferente, así que no tardaron en enredarse en un romance a escondidas de aquél mundo aristócrata tan estricto.

A veces, el Conde la visitaba en medio de la noche, y le avisaba a la sirvienta que la esperaría en aquél jardín. Así fue, que en una de aquellas visitas, él decidió dar un paso más adelante.

"Es peligroso, mi querido Conde…" Le susurraba ella, al sentir el roce de sus labios contra su cuello.

"No temas… nadie lo sabrá… confía en mí…" Su voz era cálida.

"No, esto debe terminar…porque el Duque me ha propuesto matrimonio."

"No permitiré esa unión... " Él la miró a los ojos. "Porque yo te amo"

Entonces, la sirvienta y el Conde se miraron con ternura y sellaron su amor en un beso.

"Está bien… pero no hagamos ruido…" Murmuró ella, finalmente.

Él le sonrió y la llevó en brazos hasta su cuarto (que era la habitación donde las visitas usualmente se hospedaban), tratando de no hacer ruido. Una vez adentro, la depositó con suavidad sobre la cama, y acarició su cabello castaño con dulzura.

"Te amo, Anzu"

"Te amo, Seto"

"……_O.o!!!!!!………."_

De vuelta en la ciudad Domino, un grito desgarrador despertó a casi todo un barrio.

-No de nuevo…- Suspiró una sirvienta de bastante edad, entrando a la habitación de Anzu con un montón de ropa planchada y doblada. - ¿La señorita tuvo una pesadilla otra vez?-

La castaña se había sentado en su cama, temblando y con las mejillas arreboladas. Su corazón latía con rapidez, y apretaba las sábanas entre sus manos.

"_¿Qué demonios fue ese sueño?" _Pensó, frotándose los ojos.

-Lo siento, señora Kei…-

-Señorita Masaki, si no está durmiendo bien, es porque tiene problemas que aún no resuelve…- Comentó la vieja sirvienta con sabiduría.

-¿Problemas sin resolver?...-

Si es que era un problema el hecho de haberse dejado besar por Seto dos días atrás en una noche en que, además de estar lloviendo, la luz se había cortado, entonces aquella era la razón de sus pesadillas. Anzu estaba segura de que si no hubiera sido porque el teléfono sonó, sepa Dios quizá qué cosas hubiesen terminado haciendo…

-Piense, señorita, que lleva ya tres días despertando de esta forma… Grita como si el diablo la hubiese asustado y despierta a media cuadra, porque más encima, siempre ocurre a las…- La sirvienta consultó el reloj de la mesita de noche de Anzu.-…6 de la mañana.-

-Es que no puedo evitarlo… son sueños tan terribles…-

Y era verdad. Hace dos días que soñaba con Seto en situaciones demasiado 'románticas' y más encima, con toda una historia elaborada (como si hubiese sido sacada de un fanfic).

La noche en que tuvo su primera pesadilla, fue el día en que la luz se cortó y después de que lo 'indeseable' ocurrió (a.k.a: su beso con el CEO). Soñó que ella era una princesa egipcia prometida del faraón Yugi, y era cortejada por su leal hechicero, Seto. Un romance prohibido.

La segunda noche, soñó que ella era una de esas damas trágicas de las películas de vampiros, en donde el castaño la conquistaba antes de morderle el cuello y convertirla en su eterna compañera. Claro que mientras, era novia de un caza vampiros llamado Yugi. Otro romance prohibido.

Y ahora había soñado que era una sirvienta seducida por el Conde Kaiba, y pedida en matrimonio por el Duque Motou. Y todo a escondidas. Y otra vez, un romance prohibido.

Anzu se daba cuenta de que algo querían decirle aquellos sueños, ya que en todos vivía un amor secreto con Seto. Y el engañado siempre era Yugi.

"_Quizá la culpa me remuerde mucho la conciencia..." _Pensó con solemnidad. Miró la hora, a pesar de que la vieja Kei ya se la había dicho, y se levantó para cambiarse e irse a la escuela.

-Señorita, una última cosa antes de que se vaya…- Le dijo la vieja sirvienta, una vez que Anzu ya estaba vestida y lista. Sacó algo del bolsillo de su delantal y se lo entregó. – Tome, este es un amuleto de la Tranquilidad. Ayer me lo dieron en el templo cuando fui a rezar. Creo que le servirá más a usted que a mí…-

La castaña recibió el pequeño regalo y le agradeció con una sonrisa, aunque no sabía si en realidad aquél amuleto le serviría de algo. Luego, salió de su habitación y bajó las escaleras para ir a buscar su almuerzo y luego marcharse. No desayunaría, pues no tenía mucho apetito debido a una extraña sensación de incomodidad que le revolvía el estómago. Seguramente, se debía al mal sueño, intuyó ella.

Así, salió y se dirigió a la escuela a pie, como era costumbre en la castaña, a la vez que una impresionante limosina pasó por su lado. Los vidrios polarizados impedían identificar a quien estaba adentro, pero Anzu sabía que se trataba de Seto. Ella cerró sus puños, con enojo.

Y es que era por culpa del CEO que ella estaba teniendo aquellas horribles pesadillas y que, además, se sintiera tan incómoda cada vez que estaba con su novio.

"_Hoy me decidiré a contarle la verdad a Yugi…"_ Pensó con decisión, mientras entraba a la escuela junto con unos cuantos alumnos de cursos inferiores. Como ella se había levantado más temprano que de costumbre, y más encima, no había tomado desayuno, en esos momentos eran pocos los que llegaban a esas horas de la mañana.

Así que al llegar a la sala, no se sorprendió de no encontrar a nadie más que a cierto chico de ojos azules sentado y leyendo un libro de historia.

Sin decir una palabra, ella dejó su mochila sobre su puesto, y se apoyó en la ventana, para contemplar la ciudad con aire distraído.

"_¿Cuánto faltará para que lleguen los demás?"_ Pensó ella, mirando por el rabillo del ojo a Kaiba, quien estaba muy enfrascado en su libro ignorando la presencia de la castaña. Ella respiraba una atmósfera de incomodidad.

Y de pronto, como si el mismo Ra hubiese escuchado sus plegarias, Miho irrumpió en la sala, tarareando una canción vieja de Malice Mizer y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡Hola Miho!- Saludó Anzu con alivio.

-¡Hola Anzu! – La chica de cabellos lila le hizo un gesto con la mano, y luego miró quién más estaba en la sala. Cuando sus ojos se toparon con Seto, ella mostró una expresión de angustia por tan sólo un segundo, pero luego se volvió hacia su amiga con una sonrisa.

-¿Otra vez no dormiste bien? – Preguntó Miho, a la vez que dejaba su mochila sobre una mesa. – Ayer también llegaste temprano…-

-Sí… es que no he dejado de tener pesadillas…n.nU-

-¿Y estudiaste para los exámenes? Tú sabes que están a la vuelta de la esquina.-

-¿Desde cuándo te preocupa tanto estudiar? – Rió Anzu. En esos momentos ya algunos compañeros estaban llegando de a poco a la sala, y se ubicaban en sus puestos. –No he estudiado mucho…pero se supone que hoy día iremos a casa de Jounouchi para repasar¿No es así?-

Miho asintió con la cabeza, y de cuando en cuando miraba hacia el lugar donde estaba Seto. Anzu se dio cuenta de aquello, pero no dijo nada. Ella sabía que, desde hacía tiempo que su amiga contemplaba desde la distancia a aquél chico de ojos azules, pero jamás se había atrevido a hablarle. Anzu prefería que mejor así se quedaran las cosas. El castaño la trataría de forma muy cruel si Miho quisiera dirigirle la palabra. Y además…

"_Además, es un aprovechado…"_ Pensó Anzu, con algo de irritación.

Ella aún dudaba de la veracidad de la historia que le había contado Seto. Es decir, sabía que su madre había muerto, pero no tenía idea de que él había tenido un hermano menor.

Estaba confundida, por una parte, percibía en él a un chico frío y arrogante, a quien no le importaba nada ni nadie y recurría a todos los medios posibles para lograr lo que quería. Ese era el Kaiba que todo el mundo conocía. Pero por otro lado, cuando Anzu escuchó la historia sobre la muerte de su madre y hermano, fueran verdad o mentira las circunstancias del fallecimiento de ambos, sabía que él cargaba con un dolor que ocultaba bajo una coraza de acero. Y quizá, era por eso que también cubría su corazón con una armadura impenetrable.

Pero… aquello no justificaba el hecho de que utilizara a Mai sólo para satisfacer sus deseos sexuales. El sólo hecho de pensarlo, le daban escalofríos.

Así, Anzu se pasó las dos horas de clases reflexionando, hasta que el timbre del recreo los liberó de Historia.

-¿Anzu¿Te sientes bien?- Le preguntó Yugi, al ver que su novia aún permanecía sentada en su puesto cuando la clase había terminado. Tenía una expresión soñadora.

-¿Ah¿Me decías algo? – Respondió ella, saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

-Últimamente has estado muy distraída… ¿Ocurre algo?-

Anzu miró los grandes ojos violáceos de su querido tricolor, y tragó saliva. Sabía que no había momento más adecuado que ese para confesarle todo.

Pero tenía miedo. ¿Cómo iría a reaccionar cuando ella le dijera 'Yugi, la verdad es que yo vivo en casa de Kaiba y dejé que él me besara y me toqueteara en una noche de lluvia y sin luz eléctrica'?

Um, no… lo mejor sería algo como… 'Yugi, la verdad es que mi mamá me obliga a vivir con Kaiba y _él se propasó conmigo_ en una noche lluviosa y sin luz eléctrica'.

… Aunque la _verdad verdadera_ sería decir: 'Yugi, lo que pasa es que estoy viviendo con Kaiba y _ambos_ _nos dejamos llevar_ en una noche lluviosa y sin luz eléctrica…'

Sí, le diría la verdad de los hechos, así tal cual. Después de todo, si él la quería debería entender…

Fue entonces cuando, Anzu se aclaró la garganta y le dijo, con decisión y firmeza:

-Lo que pasa Yugi, es que mi pececito dorado se murió y estoy muy triste porque mi madre lanzó su cadáver por el excusado…-

El tricolor parpadeó, algo sorprendido, a la vez que en su fuero interno, Anzu tenía ganas de buscarse un pozo bien profundo y lanzarse en él.

-Ah… ¿Tenías un pez dorado?-

-¡Pues sí! Me lo habían comprado el sábado, pero se murió mientras llovía y la luz eléctrica se fue…-

Mentiras y más mentiras. ¿Cómo se le pudo ocurrir aquello tan rápido¿Cómo podía ser ella tan cobarde?

Yugi vio la preocupación reflejada en el rostro de Anzu y, creyendo que se debía al pez dorado y no a la gran mentira que le acababa de contar, él la besó suavemente en los labios. La castaña cerró sus ojos y dejó que él la besara, tiernamente.

-Te amo…- Le susurró él, acariciando su mejilla.

-Yo también…- Contestó Anzu volviendo a besarlo, aunque en el fondo, sentía que algo no estaba del todo bien.

Aún tenía aquella extraña sensación en la boca del estómago, y no sabía si es que era algún sentimiento de culpa o si es que se debía a otra cosa…

Mientras los dos enamorados se besaban, había alguien que los observaba, sin demostrar dolor ni celos, tan sólo una gran irritación y un odio infundado hacia Yugi.

-Buenos días…- Saludó una voz femenina en la puerta de la sala. Los pocos alumnos que se encontraban allí se voltearon para verla. Tenía el cabello castaño y bastante largo, y unos ojos verdes que sacaron suspiros de asombro a más de algún chico presente. No era muy alta, debía medir 1.55, y era de contextura delgada. Llevaba el uniforme de esa misma escuela, y parecía ser de algún curso inferior al de los presentes.

Al darse cuenta de que había captado la atención de todos, una tímida sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-Ah…- Exclamó Yugi. – Es Shizuka.-

-¿Shizuka¿La hermana de Jounouchi?- Anzu nunca la había visto antes.

-Sí, lo que pasa es que sus padres son separados¿Recuerdas? Y la madre de Jou se llevó a su hija con ella…-

Anzu hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza, recordando aquellas historias que Jounouchi les había contado tiempo atrás.

"Lo que pasa es que mi madre prefirió llevarse a mi hermana…" Les había contado el rubio, hacía dos años. "…para así alejarla del supuesto 'desastre' que somos mi padre y yo… creo que ella siempre exageró. Pero ese hecho no impidió el que yo dejara de verla."

Y también les había dicho que su madre no quiso matricularla en la misma escuela que Jou. Pero ahora, ahí estaba, usando el mismo uniforme que ellos. ¿Lo sabía su rubio amigo, pero no les había querido decir antes?

Shizuka miró a quienes se hallaban en la sala, hasta que sus ojos se toparon con la persona a la que estaba buscando. Una gran alegría la invadió.

-¡Setoooo!!!! –Exclamó con júbilo, corriendo hacia él y atrapándolo en un fuerte abrazo que lo hizo caer ridículamente de su silla, Shizuka incluida. Ella no lo soltaba.

La furia Kaiba no se hizo esperar.

-¡¡¿Pero qué mierda te pasa, mocosa?!! –

-¿Acaso no estás feliz de verme?-

-Mira mi alegría…- Le respondió con sarcasmo, liberándose de ella y poniéndose de pie.

-Oh, no entiendo. La última vez estuviste tan tier….-

Seto le lanzó una mirada gélida, impidiendo que terminara la frase. Anzu, quien estaba presenciando todo al igual que los demás, quedó intrigada por el gesto.

-Te he dicho mil veces que no te acerques a mí…-

-Lo siento… es que quería hablarte de algo…-

-No me interesa.- Dijo con brusquedad, y salió de la sala sin decir nada más.

Shizuka no parecía sorprendida, era como si estuviera acostumbrada a que el castaño la tratara de esa forma todos los días. Sin dejar de sonreír, se fue tras él, casi corriendo, dejando a un puñado de alumnos bastante confundidos y preguntándose el porqué de aquella 'peculiar' escena.

De acuerdo a lo que todos sabían de antemano, nunca antes se había visto a una chica actuar de forma tan melosa con el temido y odiado Seto Kaiba. Era algo tan improbable como ver a Katsuya Jounouchi ganándole en un duelo a Motou.

Por su parte, Yugi estaba preocupado. Si su rubio amigo se llegaba a enterar de que su hermanita fue vista en un acto algo…'cariñoso' con su más odiado rival, él sería capaz de quitarle los ojos azules con sus propias manos y comérselos al desayuno (Eso, si es que Seto no lo noqueaba a él antes).

Pero además de eso, también le preocupaba Anzu. Él había observado la expresión de su rostro, y lo que vio no le gustó para nada.

Sabía que en aquellos ojos había algo más que sorpresa y confusión por lo ocurrido. Él se fijó en cómo siguió con la mirada a Kaiba, cuando éste se levantó del suelo y se fue de la sala. Yugi no quería pensar que tal vez, ella miraba a su eterno rival como algo más que su compañero de clase. Pero la duda lo asaltaba, porque también le daba la impresión de que Seto no le era indiferente. El tricolor lo había descubierto varias veces observando a la castaña desde la distancia, creyendo que nadie se daría cuenta de que lo hacía…

¿Acaso estaba Anzu enamorándose de Seto Kaiba¿Era por esa razón que su relación se estaba enfriando tanto últimamente?

…Y… ¿Por qué ella se empeñaba tanto en que él no fuera a su casa?

-Hey, Anzu… ¿Te apetecería ir a la pizzería mañana? – Le preguntó el tricolor, haciendo que ésta lo mirara. – Pues… hace tiempo que no vamos… y últimamente he tenido muchas ganas de comer ahí.-

-Sería genial… pero hay que estudiar para los exámenes¿Recuerdas? –

-Ah…es cierto… ¿Entonces puedo ir a tu casa?-

-Yugi… cuántas veces te he dicho que la están remodelando…-

-Bueno, entonces déjame acompañarte hasta la puerta al menos, después de estudiar...-

-Es que tengo que ir a buscar mi ropa a la lavandería primero…- Anzu trató de sonar lo más convincente que pudo. –No quiero molestarte…-

-¿Molestarme? …– Como en otras ocasiones (que eran pocas), Yugi frunció el entrecejo, aparentemente enojado. - ¡¿Molestarme?! –Repitió.- ¿Cómo va a molestarme¡Soy tu novio! Hace días que no te voy a dejar a tu casa, y ahora siempre que trato de hacerlo, me dices que la están pintando, o que la están remodelando…-

-… ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? … - Preguntó con inseguridad. Por supuesto que ella sabía a qué se refería él. El miedo empezó a invadirla.

Pero de pronto, el tricolor soltó un suspiro de irritación y, con paso firme, salió de la sala. Apesumbrada, Anzu quiso ir detrás de él, pero… ¿Qué le diría? Ella sabía que no tendrían esos problemas si no fuera por culpa de la mentira. ¿Por qué no le dijo la verdad cuando pudo¿Por qué había sido tan cobarde?

El timbre del fin de recreo resonó por toda la escuela, pero la castaña no tenía ánimos de escuchar el parloteo del profesor de química.

En contra de sus principios, ella se fue de la sala, escapando de la clase siguiente y con el único deseo de buscarse un lugar en donde llorar en paz…

OoOoOoOoOoOo

-¿Por qué actúas de forma tan diferente cuando estamos en público?- Le susurró ella al oído, mientras él respiraba cerca de su cuello. Su mirada era imperturbable.

-Ya sabes que no me gustan las 'escenitas', y esta vez, te pasaste…-

-Oh, vamos… tú sabes que en realidad, te gusta esa clase de atención.- Continuó ella, con voz seductora.

Seto se apartó de los brazos de la chica, mirándola con severidad.

-No. No me gusta esa clase de atención.-

Shizuka, viendo que él hablaba bien en serio, se sintió avergonzada. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor, como queriendo evitar la mirada glacial de su adorado, y clavó la vista en los altos edificios de la ciudad, que en contraste con otras construcciones bastante más bajas en altura, se imponían en aquél paisaje dibujado contra el cielo azul.

Era cierto. Las vistas que se podían obtener desde la azotea de la escuela eran de fotografía. Por esa razón iban tantas parejas a aquél lugar, para encontrar un lugar a solas y poder contemplar el paisaje mientras se amaban.

"_Pero nosotros no somos de esa clase de parejas…"_ Pensó la castaña con amargura. Lamentablemente, no era el amor lo que los unía. O al menos, por parte de Seto, porque ella sí que estaba perdidamente enamorada.

"El amor convierte hasta a los seres más inteligentes en personas estúpidas e irrazonables." Le había dicho el CEO una vez. "Es por eso que no puedo corresponderte. Lo que me interesan son los negocios, no el amor. Así que si quieres estar conmigo, debes aceptar que no serás la única mujer que podrá acercarse a mí."

Había sido tan directo y frío con ella, que si no fuera porque lo amaba ciegamente, jamás se hubiera empujado a tener una relación así con él. Pero tenía su consuelo. Al menos, él podía ser sólo suyo por momentos, cuando estaban en su alcoba o cuando salían a cenar. Quizá ella no era la única en su vida, pero el hecho es, que podía estar con él. Eso era lo que más le importaba.

-Lo siento…- Murmuró ella, acercándose a Seto y tomando sus manos. –No volveré a hacerlo.-

Él le sonrió y Shizuka quiso morir por aquella sonrisa. Por aquél cabello, por aquellos ojos… Él se inclinó un poco, acortando la distancia que había entre ellos, y la besó. Ella rodeó su cuerpo en un abrazo, no queriendo separarse de él jamás, y a lo lejos, se oyó el timbre del fin del recreo, pero no les importó demasiado. Aquellos minutos eran demasiado preciosos… ya se inventaría una excusa, pensó ella.

La perilla de la puerta se giró, abriéndose ésta con un crujido que ninguno de los dos amantes advirtió. Fue recién cuando, al impactar un cuaderno contra el suelo, los dos se voltearon y vieron a Anzu Masaki parada en el marco de la puerta, observándolos.

-¿Quién…?- Musitó Shizuka, sorprendida, pero no se atrevió a decir nada más. Se volvió hacia Seto, y notó algo extraño en la expresión de su rostro.

-Lo siento. – Dijo Anzu, su mirada pasó de Seto a Shizuka, y luego viceversa. –Creí que no había nadie.-

-Este… por favor no le digas a nadie.- Le pidió la de cabellos largos, bastante nerviosa. Lo que menos quería, era que ahora toda la escuela se enterara de su relación.

La castaña permaneció en silencio, y ahora sus ojos clavados en Seto. Shizuka se dio cuenta de que él tampoco le quitaba la vista de encima. Un incómodo silencio invadió la escena.

-¿Por qué sigues ahí parada? –Habló él, de pronto. -¿Acaso estás celosa?-

Anzu sintió hervir la sangre. Fue como si le hubiesen dado una bofetada en el rostro.

-¿Celosa¿Yo¡Estás loco! – Exclamó ella, y luego recogió su cuaderno. – Pueden continuar, hagan como si nunca hubiera pasado por aquí. – Y dicho esto, se fue, con una secreta amargura.

"_¿Qué fue eso?" _Shizuka miraba con confusión a su querido. _"Juraría haber visto un dejo de preocupación en su rostro…"_

-Ya vámonos…- Dijo él caminando hacia la puerta, ante la sorpresa de la castaña.- Las clases deben haber empezado…-

-Seto…- Él se detuvo. -¿Quién era esa chica?-

-Anzu Masaki, es de mi clase. Nadie importante.- Seto iba a seguir, pero Shizuka lo agarró del brazo, deteniéndolo nuevamente.

-¿De verdad no es nadie importante?...-

Al ver que él le dirigía una mirada tan fría como el iceberg, ella lo soltó, intrigada.

Él se alejó por las escaleras que bajaban hasta el pasillo del cuarto piso. No sabía si la chica lo seguía, pero no era algo que le preocupara.

En su mente quedaron grabados los ojos azules de Anzu. Y también la sorpresa y la angustia que pudo leer en ellos. Con un nudo en la garganta, se preguntó si es que se había vuelto loco.

¿Desde cuándo le importaba lo que la noviecita de Motou pensara de él? Jamás le había interesado aquello, y ahora (para su horror) estaba preocupado. Anzu lo había visto con Shizuka y se estaba comenzando a preguntar si es que se había puesto celosa, si es que ahora lo odiaba, si es que en realidad a ella le había importado un pepino…

"¿De verdad no es nadie importante?" Se repetía la frase de Shizuka en sus oídos, y él como un idiota, no supo qué contestarle.

"_Ella no es nadie, pero al mismo tiempo, lo es todo… ¿Tiene sentido?" _

Para alguien como Seto Kaiba, quién sólo sabía de economía, negocios y sexo, aquello era inexplicable.

En aquél pasillo del cuarto piso, la luz del sol iluminaba cada esquina y rincón con una claridad deslumbrante. Él pasó por delante del baño de chicas abandonado, y no se fijó en que la puerta que usualmente estaba cerrada, ahora se encontraba semi-abierta, dejando entrar a aquél lugar una fisura de luz. Allí, Anzu Masaki lloraba a escondidas, y no lo hacía precisamente por la discusión que había tenido con Yugi.

A veces, el corazón puede ser traidor.

* * *

_**Jejeje, hasta aquí nomas lo dejo O: Espero les halla gustado el Chapi!!! Uuy n.n **_

_**Recuerden dejar reviews porke si no, me deshidrato! n.n **_

_**Saludos a todas las que me han apoyado hasta ahora y, nos vemos en el prox capitulo a la misma hora, en el mismo canal xD**_

_**Sayonara!**_


	5. Un sentimiento que despierta

**Viviendo con un Kaiba**

_By Kazumi Shiunsai

* * *

_

**Capítulo 5: Un sentimiento que despierta.**

-Entonces… x 45… ¿o no?-

-Sip, a mí también me arroja ese resultado.-

-¡Al fin! – Exclamó Jounouchi con júbilo. Al parecer habían valido la pena aquellas 3 horas de estudio y las 4 latas de cerveza…

Mientras afuera ya anochecía, los amigos se encontraban congregados alrededor de la mesa del comedor, con un montón de cuadernos, lápices y libros esparcidos sobre él, y varias latas vacías de cerveza repartidas por todo el living-comedor.

-¿Qué hora es?- Preguntó Yugi, frotándose los ojos con cansancio. Les había estado explicando durante 3 horas a Honda y Jounouchi las ecuaciones que posiblemente entrarían en el examen de matemáticas, hasta que al fin habían logrado captar los ejercicios. Había sido toda una hazaña.

-Van a ser las 9…- Le respondió Miho, mirándolo por sobre el enorme libro de química que estaba leyendo.

-Bueno, unos cuantos ejercicios más y me voy, chicos…- Avisó el tricolor, a la vez que hojeaba el libro de ejercicios de matemáticas.

-Anzu… ¿Nos vamos juntas? – Preguntó la de cabellos lila.

Pero, la castaña no se daba por aludida. Tenía los ojos clavados en la ventana que estaba a espaldas de su amiga. Afuera, el cielo ya se veía salpicado de estrellas.

– Tierra llamando a Anzuuu…. ¿Anzu?-

Ella se sobresaltó y miró a su amiga.

-Ah… ¿Me estabas hablando, Miho? –

-Dios… sí que has estado distraída últimamente, chica. ¿Nos vamos juntas?-

-Ok…- Contestó simplemente, y acto seguido, se puso a guardar sus cosas en la mochila. Se sentía tan desanimada…

En toda la tarde, Yugi no le había dirigido la palabra. Y ella tampoco, puesto que ya sabía de antemano cómo actuaba el tricolor cuando se enfadaba con ella. Sólo tenía que dejarlo estar, hasta que él olvidara el problema y volviera a hablarle de nuevo. Sin embargo, durante ese proceso, Anzu llegaba a sentirse muy mal. ¿Estaba bien que esperara? Al fin y al cabo, era su culpa. Ella debía acercarse y pedir disculpas, y no al revés. Pero hacerlo, significaba tener que decirle la verdad, y eso era algo para lo que aún no estaba preparada.

Sin embargo, una cosa era cierta. Tarde o temprano su novio y amigos sabrían la verdad.

-Bueno chicos, nos vemos mañana. – Se despidió Miho, echándose la mochila al hombro. – ¡Recuerden estudiar y estudiar! –

Las dos amigas salieron de la casa de Jounouchi, y emprendieron rumbo hacia sus hogares. Tan sólo caminarían unas dos cuadras juntas, y luego tomarían caminos distintos, para alivio de Anzu. No levantaría sospechas.

-Anzu… ¿Aún sigue Yugi enojado contigo?- Le preguntó Miho de repente, con tono inocente.

-Así es. Ya se está volviendo costumbre…-

-Um…sí. Todos lo notamos.-

Ambas callaron por unos momentos, una, pensando en cómo solucionar el problema, la otra, preocupada por cómo su amiga se sentiría. De repente, Miho volvió a hablar.

-Anzu… ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?... Pero dime la verdad.-

-¿De qué se trata? –

-¿Tú… quieres a Yugi?-

La castaña parpadeó, sorprendida.

-Claro que lo quiero. Es mi novio.-

-No. – Miho hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza. – Olvídate por un momento que es tu novio… piensa en Yugi sólo como Yugi. ¿Lo quieres de verdad?-

-Eh… supongo…- Anzu se quiso dar una bofetada. ¿Acaso acababa de dudar de su amor por Yugi?

-Me lo imaginaba…-

-¿A qué te refieres con eso de 'me lo imaginaba?-

Miho la miró con suspicacia.

-A lo que voy, es que tal vez estás con Yugi por costumbre.-

En ese momento, Anzu recordó los sucesos de aquél día. Recordó a la hermana de Jounouchi, haciendo su aparición en el salón de clases. La forma en que ella abrazó a Seto, y luego éste la rechazó. Y más tarde, el descubrimiento… Los recordó a ambos besándose en la azotea de la escuela, y un dolor penetrante en su pecho. Había estado llorando en el baño de chicas abandonado del cuarto piso durante toda la clase de química. Y era un llanto ocasionado por aquella punzada que había sentido en el corazón, una punzada que no dejaba que ella olvidara aquél beso del que fue testigo, no dejaba que olvidara a cierto chico de ojos azules…

La discusión con Yugi se había esfumado de su mente, y en lo único que podía pensar era en Seto Kaiba, en cómo lo odiaba por ser tan mujeriego, en cómo lo detestaba por haberla besado aquél sábado por la noche para luego meterse con otra…

-Eso no lo sé…- Dijo finalmente en voz baja, mirándose la punta de los zapatos, mientras caminaba. Se sentía tan confundida, tan perdida en aquél torbellino de sentimientos que nublaban su mente…

-Bueno… yo me tengo que ir por aquí…- Ambas se detuvieron al final de una cuadra. – Anzu… yo sólo quiero que ustedes estén bien. Si sientes que ya no lo amas…- La castaña la miró, con tristeza. - …ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. No se sigan haciendo daño.- Y dicho esto, Miho se fue por la calle izquierda, perdiéndose entre la gente.

Anzu meditó sobre lo que acababa de oír, durante todo el camino de regreso a la mansión. Pero no sabía qué pensar ni qué hacer. Yugi aún seguía siendo una de las personas más importantes para ella, así que no tenía la intención de perderlo así como así. Pero… ¿Aún lo amaba lo suficiente como para continuar su relación?

"_Lo mejor será pedirle un tiempo…"_ Pensó, decidida. _"Y cuando pueda aclarar la confusión que tengo en mi corazón, volveré con él."_

OoOoOoOoOoOo

El sonido del teclado era el único que interrumpía el silencio de su habitación. Mientras él digitaba con la habilidad de alguien que se ha pasado casi toda su vida utilizando un computador, con la vista fija en la pantalla, su mente se hallaba pensando en otras cosas que poco tenían que ver con el análisis de las últimas ventas de la empresa.

Y es que estaba molesto. La sorpresiva aparición de Anzu en la azotea de la escuela, aquella tarde, lo había dejado de un mal humor insoportable. Tanto así, que ni siquiera se dignó a contestar su celular cuando una de las tantas chicas con las que salía lo había llamado. No tenía ánimos de hacer algo en especial, así que creyó como mejor solución, ponerse a trabajar en los asuntos de la empresa. Eso siempre funcionaba cuando él andaba con ganas de matar al primer ser vivo que se le cruzara en frente, pero hasta el momento, no parecía paliar la furia que contenía por dentro.

"_Esa Anzu Masaki... qué pretende... me ha dejado pensando en ella todo el maldito día…"_

Sin poder controlarlo, golpeó el teclado con rabia. Él se levantó de su asiento y tomó la copa de vino que había dejado al lado de su laptop. Se lo bebió de un trago.

-Ni si quiera sé porqué el idiota de Motou se fijó en ella…- Murmuró para sí mismo, tomando una botella y sirviéndose más vino en su copa. – Si hasta la tonta de Miho es más bonita que Anzu…-

Unos pasos amortiguados se oyeron en el pasillo, sobre la nueva alfombra italiana que había comprado Meiko Masaki. Seto se bebió otra copa de vino.

"_Pero… hay que admitir que al menos, ella es inteligente…la mayoría de las chicas no tienen nada de cerebro…"_

Al ver que su botella ya estaba vacía, con irritación, decidió ir a buscar otra a la reserva personal de su padre. Pero cuando abrió la puerta, justo en ese momento Anzu pasó frente a él.

-Ah, eres tú…- Comentó el CEO, con desprecio.

-La última persona que deseaba ver eras tú, Kaiba…- Murmuró ella con un suspiro.

-Lo mismo digo.-

De pronto, Anzu se dio cuenta de que había un leve aroma a alcohol.

-¿Has estado tomando? De seguro con Shizuka, ahí adentro…- Su voz estuvo cargada de resentimiento.

-¿Desde cuándo te importa lo que yo haga, Masaki?-

-En fin, me voy a dormir…- Lo cortó ella (siendo muy poco obvia), sin contestarle.- Buenas noches…-

Anzu retomó el camino hacia su habitación, pero el CEO no iba a permitir que se fuera aún.

-Espera…- Él se había acercado a ella, y la había agarrado del brazo, deteniendo su avance.-No has contestado la pregunta…-

-No estoy obligada a hacerlo…- Le dijo sin mirarlo.

-Oh si, estás obligada, Anzu Masaki. No te dejaré ir hasta que contestes.-

-¡No quiero¡Así que suéltame!-

-Si dices eso voy a empezar a creer que tal vez…-Pero no continuó la frase.

-¿Qué tal vez…qué?- La castaña se volvió para mirarlo.

Él le devolvió la mirada, y ambos estuvieron así por unos instantes, en silencio, tratando de descifrar qué pasaba por la mente del otro. Anzu tuvo ganas de besarlo, pero no sabía cómo reaccionaría él si lo hiciese. Se sentía tan tonta en aquella situación, porque no sabía qué decir ni qué hacer, sólo estar ahí parada mirándolo embobada.

En el rostro de Seto se dibujó una sonrisa, dejando a Anzu algo confundida.

-Hazlo de una vez…-

La castaña se ruborizó ante aquellas palabras. Ella sabía a lo que él se refería, y no podía creer que hubiera adivinado lo que ella estaba pensando. Pero se sentía tan atraída hacia aquellos labios, que se decidió y acercó su rostro al de él, con el corazón desbocado y, al mismo tiempo, dándose cuenta de su terrible verdad: se estaba enamorando de él.

-¡Hijita¡Ya llegaron los pasteles que encargué! – Exclamó de repente la voz potente de la sra. Masaki, quien subía las escaleras y se acercaba al lugar donde estaban ellos. Automáticamente, el encanto se rompió y ambos se apartaron del otro, con un gesto tan rápido, que Meiko no alcanzó a descubrirlos en aquella 'comprometedora' situación.

-¡Ah! Qué bueno, están los dos aquí… - Les sonrió ella, acercándose a la pareja. – Ya llegaron los pasteles que mandé a hacer, así que quiero que bajen los dos a probarlos n.n –

-S-si…claro…- Tartamudeó Anzu. Su madre era tan distraída que ni si quiera se daba cuenta del ambiente tenso que se respiraba allí.

Así, ambas caminaron hacia las escaleras, pero cuando Meiko se dio cuenta de que Seto no las seguía, se detuvo y miró hacia atrás. Él aún seguía parado en el pasillo.

-Querido¿No vas con nosotras?-

Anzu notó que la mirada azul del CEO se había vuelto fría, como de costumbre, y que dirigía aquellos ojos glaciales hacia ella. Una leve punzada de dolor le atravesó el corazón. No le gustaba que él la mirara así.

-No, tengo trabajo que hacer…- Respondió él, de forma cortante, y entró a su habitación, cerrando la puerta.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-¡No puedo creerlo! – Exclamó Honda, con ojitos llorosos. -¡¿Estás saliendo con alguien?!-

La noticia era todo un suceso entre sus amigos. Ahí estaban, a la salida de la escuela, parados bajo unos cerezos después de haber oído lo que ninguno podía creer: Katsuya Jounouchi tenía una novia.

-Wow… ¡Jou, te felicito! – Comentó Anzu dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro. -¡Al fin conseguiste una de verdad!-

-¿Qué quieres decir con 'una de verdad'? – El rubio lanzaba rayitos desde sus ojos.

-Aaah, el amor…- Suspiró Miho, melodramáticamente. -¿Cuándo la conoceremos?-

-Erm…es un poco pronto para decir eso… llevamos tan sólo dos días…n.nU-

-Estás saliendo…- Honda aún parecía no creer la noticia. - ¿Cómo pudiste conseguir una chica antes que yo…? ¬¬-

-Deberías alegrarte por él, Honda. – Le recriminó Miho. –Después de todo, eres su amigo.-

Mientras sus amigos discutían, Anzu miró hacia el cielo con melancolía. Le hubiera gustado que Yugi estuviera allí para felicitar a su mejor amigo, pero ella entendía porqué él se hallaba ausente en esos momentos.

Después de que la castaña terminara con él, Yugi se había comportado de forma muy distante con ella (cosa natural) pero, también adoptó aquella actitud con sus amigos. Y eso, a ella no le gustaba ni pizca.

Había ocurrido el día anterior, cuando ella decidió acercarse a él y hablar seriamente. Le contó a grandes rasgos, lo que le pasaba, que sentía que la magia se había perdido y que estaba confundida, pues no sabía si seguían juntos por amor o por costumbre. Yugi la escuchó atentamente, y cuando la castaña hubiera terminado lo que tenía que decir, él, sin emitir ni una palabra, la besó en la mejilla y se alejó de ella.

Aunque Anzu le había dejado en claro que sólo le estaba pidiendo un tiempo para pensar, y no que estaba terminando con él definitivamente, el tricolor se vio muy afectado. Y era por eso, que desde el día anterior que él andaba solo en los recreos y no le hablaba a nadie. Por más que Honda y Jou trataron de animarlo, nada surtía efecto, cosa que hizo sentir arrepentida a la castaña de la determinación que había tomado. Pero Miho la había alentado, y negando con la cabeza le dijo, simplemente:

"Déjalo ser. Está muy afectado, pero se le pasará solo…"

Anzu sabía que en eso tenía razón, así que ella y sus amigos se dedicaron sólo a invitarlo a salir con ellos después de clases, y no a incitarlo a conversar de sus problemas. Él siempre respondía con una negativa, pero Jou decía que pronto Yugi sentaría cabeza y volvería a ser el mismo.

-Es una lástima que Yugi no se halla enterado de esto…- Comentó Honda de repente, refiriéndose al inesperado anuncio de Jou.

-Tranquilo, se enterará. Les he dicho mil veces que él estará bien…- El rubio le dirigió una sonrisa comprensiva a Anzu. – Y tú no pongas esa cara… Se le pasará.-

-Lo sé.- Respondió ella, con un brillo en los ojos. Si bien a veces Jou se comportaba como un chico impulsivo y sin mucha inteligencia, en el fondo él era un muy buen amigo y poseía un gran corazón. Para él, las personas más importantes del mundo (después de su hermana), eran sus queridos amigos.

-¿Y bien¿Vamos a ir al cine, no?- Habló Miho consultando su reloj.-La película empezará en 30 minutos.-

Todos hicieron gestos de aprobación, y emprendieron rumbo hacia el centro de la ciudad, que no se hallaba demasiado lejos. Y esto era lo bueno de la escuela Domino, pues debido a aquella cercanía con el centro que se encontraba en la mejor de las ubicaciones, a tan sólo cuadras de los videojuegos, los cines y (cómo no), las botillerías. Así como también, cerca de las grandes tiendas de ropa y electrodomésticos, ferreterías, supermercados y jugueterías. Un deleite para el alumno que en vez de estudiar, prefiere irse de 'juerga'.

Así, transcurridos unos 20 minutos, los amigos llegaron al cine y pagaron entradas para ver 'Casino Royale'. Se ubicaron en los asientos más altos de la tribuna, pues según Miho, desde allí se podía apreciar mejor la película en la gran pantalla.

-Uy, Daniel Craig es un guapetón¿No crees An..?-

-¡Shht! – La calló Honda. –Está comenzando…-

-¿Me pasas las palomitas? –

-Te las daré si te callas de una vez, Miho.-

-¡Aagh, me olvidé la billetera!- Exclamó Anzu de repente, a lo que todos en la sala se voltearon para mirarla. –Lo siento…- Murmuró ella, avergonzada.

-¿Y ahora qué mierda haces Anzu?- Se quejó Jou al ver que ella intentaba pasar por el estrecho espacio que había entre el rubio y el respaldo del asiento de enfrente. –Me estás tapando…-

-Voy a buscar mi billetera. Se me quedó en el mesón de la tienda.-

-Ok, pero apresúrate…-

Anzu logró salir finalmente de la fila de asientos, y se alejó por el pasillo hasta la puerta de salida. Casi corriendo, bajó al primer piso y se dirigió al mesón donde vendían las palomitas que ella y sus amigos habían comprado. Con timidez, le preguntó a la vendedora si es que había visto una billetera color morado cubierta de autoadhesivos de Bob Esponja.

-¿Bob esponja? – Preguntó la vendedora, extrañada porque una chica de 17 años le interesara aquella clase de cosas. –La guardé por si alguien venía a reclamarla. – Ella sacó la billetera de una caja que estaba bajo el mesón y se la entregó.

-¡Muchas gracias! – Exclamó con alivio la castaña, y cuando dio media vuelta para regresar por el mismo camino que tomó, alguien le bloqueó el paso, haciendo que se estrellaran y cayeran al suelo. La billetera morada junto con otra de color negro, volaron por los aires.

-Ay…L-lo siento…- Se disculpó Anzu, sintiendo un leve dolor en sus posaderas.

-Mejor fíjate por donde andas…- Le contestó la otra persona, mientras recogía la billetera morada de la castaña, creyendo que era la suya. -¿Um¿Bob Esponja?-

Sorprendida por la familiaridad de aquella voz, Anzu miró a quién se hallaba de pie frente a ella.

-¡Mai Valentine?! – Gritó ella, atónita.

-Shht, no lo digas tan fuerte…- Le avisó con firmeza con un dedo sobre los labios, mirando a su alrededor. Para su alivio, nadie se había dado vuelta para mirarlas. –Se suponía que estos lentes oscuros y mi nuevo peinado me harían irreconocible, pero en fin…-

Anzu recogió la billetera negra de cuero que estaba junto a ella, y se levantó.

-Toma, esta es la tuya…-

-Sí, gracias…- Le respondió entregándole a su vez, la billetera morada.

La castaña observó lo distinta que se veía Mai con respecto a la última vez que la había visto. Ella llevaba su rubia cabellera mucho más corta que antes, hasta la mitad de la espalda. Se había hecho algunos reflejos lila, y vestía ropa bastante más casual, unos jeans ajustados que le quedaban a la perfección, botas negras y una blusa con encaje, también negra, sin perder demasiado la elegancia que la distinguía.

-Jamás hubiera imaginado que te gustaba Bob Esponja…- Comentó Mai, de repente.

-Bueno, es…lindo.-

-¿Lindo?- La rubia alzó una ceja.

-En fin…- Anzu resopló, algo molesta.- ¿Qué haces aquí, Mai? Nunca pensé encontrarte en un cine común y corriente, pensé que tal vez preferías asistir a Broadway o algo así…-

-No mucho en realidad…- Ella se quitó los lentes oscuros, mostrando ahora sus grandes ojos violáceos. – Se supone que me reuniría con un viejo amigo, que es modelo como yo, pero al parecer me ha dejado plantada.-

-Ya veo…- La castaña sintió un poco de lástima por ella. –Bueno… me tengo que ir. Mis amigos me esperan…- Agregó después, mirando la hora. Lo último que hubiese querido, era quedarse conversando con una de las tantas novias del CEO. El sólo hecho de recordar aquello, la irritaba mucho.

-¿Cómo está Seto, querida? – Le preguntó antes de dejar que se fuera. Anzu tuvo más deseos que nunca de alejarse de ella.

-Eh…bien…supongo. – Contestó, y luego trató de proseguir su marcha.

-Y… ¿Cómo estás _tú_?-

Aquella misteriosa pregunta la detuvo en seco. La castaña se volvió para mirarla y Mai le dedicó una enigmática sonrisa.

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?-

-Por que sé que estás enamorada de él.-

Anzu sintió un nudo en la garganta.

-Eso ni yo lo sé con certeza…- Le confesó, sin saber bien porqué lo hacía.

Mai notó la angustia que se reflejaron en aquellos ojos azules, y en un acto inesperado de parte de ella, dijo:

-Ven, te invito a un café. Creo que debemos hablar.-

La castaña la miró con confusión. No se esperaba una invitación así.

-Pero… mis amigos…-

-Puedes avisarles. No pretendo que los dejes ahí esperando, para que luego se preocupen por ti.-

Una extraña sensación invadió a Anzu. Por algún extraño motivo, sentía que podía confiar en Mai, a pesar de que casi ni la conocía. Con un gesto, asintió y sacó su celular. No tenía intenciones de volver a la sala y tratar de hacer que sus amigos la escucharan mientras estuvieran tan concentrados en la película. Así que le mandó un mensaje de texto a Miho, explicándole que se había encontrado con una vieja amiga y que no se preocuparan por ella, que los vería más tarde.

-Entonces… ¿Lista?-

La de ojos azules asintió.

- ¿Y de qué quieres hablar?- Preguntó con curiosidad, a la vez que ambas salían del cine y se encaminaban hacia una de las mejores cafeterías del centro de la ciudad.

-De ti y de Seto…- Le respondió enigmáticamente. –De cómo hacer que él te ame…-

* * *

_**Uuy! **_

_**En este Chapi debo admitir que tuve aquel llamado 'bloqueo creativo'… pero en fin, me gusto más o menos el resultado de todo esto n.nU **_

_**Wajaja xD inche Meiko Masaki que les interrumpe… jojoj, no les voy a dar nada facil a esos dos tortolos, para q sepan x)…soy muy mala…muajajajajaj ºoº**_

_**Espero les haya gustado, y reitero el agradecimiento x la calurosa acogida q le han dado a este fic n.n**_

_**(Jeje, si no dejan reviews, juro que emparejare a Seto con Honda, y a Anzu con Miho…n.n! )**_

–_**le llegan tomates-**_

_**Eeerm… bueeno, olviden esa ultima parte x.x**_


	6. ¿Amistad a toda prueba?

**Viviendo con un Kaiba**

_By Kazumi Shiunsai_

_**Aclaraciones: YGO no me pertenece y blaa blaablaa, solo a Kazuki Takahashi a quien ya le he pedido que haga de Seto Kaiba mi esclavo sexual, cosa que él ha rechazado… -.- **_

_**Bah, por algo se iama 'fanfic' xD a la mierda las aclaraciones**_

_**A leer!

* * *

**_

**Capítulo 6¿Amistad a toda prueba?.**

Las nubes comenzaron lentamente a cubrir el cielo cuando Mai y Anzu tomaron asiento en una mesa de la cafetería más elegante de la calle 16. Una leve brisa elevaba las hojas caídas de los árboles, mientras la baja temperatura empezaba a anunciar la llegada inminente del invierno.

-Dos capuccinos, por favor…- Le pidió Mai al garzón, a lo que éste se marchó de inmediato a dar la orden.

-¿A qué te referías cuando dijiste que hablaríamos de cómo hacer que Seto me ame?...- Preguntó Anzu, aún algo confundida.

-¿Bromeas? Fue bien claro…- Ella prendió un cigarro.

-Si, lo sé… a lo que voy es…- La castaña arrugaba su servilleta con impaciencia. –… me extraña esta situación… el que tú quieras ayudarme siendo que estás saliendo con él.-

-_Salía_ con él…- Corrigió la rubia exhalando una bocanada de humo

Anzu la observó, sus ojos reflejando sorpresa.

-O sea… ¿Terminaron?-

-No sé si llamarle de esa forma, dado que nunca tuvimos algo formal… ya sabes...él no es hombre de una sola mujer…-

-¿Pero no estás enamorada de él? –

-¡Por supuesto que no! – Rió ella, como si hubiera escuchado un buen chiste. –Yo estoy con otra persona. Pero, quiero que sepas que aquella vez que te conocí, te advertí que no te enamoraras… ¿Recuerdas? Si pensaste que lo hacía para proteger a 'mi hombre', estabas equivocada…-

-Entonces… ¿estabas tratando de ayudarme?- Anzu dio un respingo. Le costaba creer que Mai le había dicho aquellas palabras sólo porque tenía buenas intenciones.

En ese momento llegó el garzón y depositó los dos capuccinos sobre la mesa. Mai cogió una pequeña cuchara y se puso a revolver la crema de su taza.

-¿Sabes, Anzu? He visto a tantas chicas como tú, que han caído rendidas ante Seto… ellas siempre terminaban locas por él¿Y sabes lo que nuestro 'galán' hace? Aprovecha aquella ventaja, y las utiliza como él quiere. Ha dejado muchos corazones rotos por culpa de su egoísmo…Es por eso que quise advertirte. Al verte pensé, 'Si ella está empezando a vivir aquí con él, es obvio lo que ocurrirá después.' Verás, conozco tan bien a Seto que sé que él hubiera hecho todo lo posible por llamar tu atención de alguna forma u otra para luego divertirse contigo.-

La castaña reflexionó sobre aquello. Sabía que Kaiba era un mujeriego, pero le costaba imaginar que él fuese capaz de llegar a tal punto, de herir a las chicas que se enamoraban de él sólo por satisfacer sus deseos. Eso era algo demasiado ruin, incluso para alguien como él.

-Pero dime, Mai… ¿Cómo sabes que él me gusta? Hoy es sólo la segunda vez que nos encontramos y hablaste como si lo supieras todo…-

-Fue simple intuición…- Respondió la rubia, tomando un sorbo de su café.-…eso y otro detalle que olvidé mencionar. En aquél primer encuentro cuando Seto apareció después de mí, vi claramente los celos escritos en toda tu cara. Créeme, sé cómo leer a la gente, y esa es una de las razones por las que yo soy una de las pocas chicas a las que Seto respeta.-

-Pero temo decirte que en un comienzo él no me interesaba demasiado…-

-Debes admitir algo, Anzu. Tú, en esos momentos, me odiabas.-

Ella no pudo negarlo. Lo único que quería la castaña en aquél primer encuentro, era que la rubia modelo desapareciera de su vista y dejara de ser tan 'cariñosa' con el CEO.

Mai la miró con suspicacia. Poco a poco, las cosas se iban aclarando.

-Pero ahora no sé qué me pasa…- Habló la castaña, nerviosa. - …es decir… no sé qué es lo que siento por Kaiba, y he estado tan confundida que tuve que pedirle un tiempo a mi novio…-

-¿Tenías novio?... – Mai arqueó una ceja.

La castaña asintió y le contó todo lo que había ocurrido, desde su llegada a la mansión Kaiba y cómo esto había empeorado la relación ya deteriorada que mantenía con Yugi, hasta los dos 'encuentros' que había tenido con Seto y el secreto que le ocultaba a sus queridos amigos.

-El día antes de ayer le pedí un tiempo a Yugi…- Agregó Anzu. –Pero desde lo que me ocurrió ayer con Kaiba, dudo que vuelva con él.-

-¿Te refieres a cuando 'casi' lo besas¿Acaso te diste cuenta de algo?-

-Sí. Me di cuenta de que tal vez, él es más importante para mí de lo que imaginaba…- La castaña se ruborizó. –Pero me sabe mal por Yugi…-

-¿Acaso tampoco te hace sentir mal el hecho de que le hayas mentido? Creo que eso es mucho peor que lo que planteas.-

-Sí… en eso tienes razón…- Comentó Anzu, a la vez que miraba su taza de café con remordimiento.

-Creo que lo primero que deberías hacer es decirles la verdad a él y a tus amigos. No tiene sentido seguir mintiendo, pues cuando llegue el día en que se enteren de que vives con Kaiba, ellos se sentirán traicionados y los perderás. Y te quedarás sola y peor de lo que podrías estar si no se enteran de tu propia persona.-

La castaña le dedicó una sonrisa.

–Veo que eres una clase de persona completamente distinta a lo que yo imaginaba, cuando te vi por primera vez.-

-Yo no solía ser así…- Murmuró ella pensativa, dirigiendo su vista hacia la ventana.

Afuera empezaba a lloviznar, y Anzu miraba a la rubia con curiosidad. Pero a la vez, se sentía feliz. Feliz porque había encontrado a alguien que la entendía completamente, a pesar de lo poco que se conocían, y que además, hablaba con tal sabiduría y madurez, que ella no parecía tener tan sólo 20 años.

Anzu se terminó de beber su taza de café, y tomó una decisión.

-Lo haré, Mai. Le diré la verdad a mis amigos y a Yugi. No importa si se enfadan conmigo, pero quiero ser sincera con ellos de ahora en adelante.-

La rubia asintió con la cabeza y le sonrió. Parece que había hecho bien en hablar con aquella chica. Su novio se sentiría satisfecho cuando le contara.

-Me alegra oír eso. Y ahora, en lo que respecta a Seto, veo que aún necesitas tiempo para pensar. Déjame decirte que cuando hayas arreglado el problema con tus amigos, lo demás fluirá de manera natural.- Mai sacó una tarjeta de su cartera, y se la entregó a la castaña. –Si en ese caso, has tomado la decisión y necesitas ayuda, puedes pedírmela, ahí sale mi número.-

-No sé cómo agradecer tu amabilidad, Mai. Pero… ¿Por qué insistes tanto en ayudarme con Kaiba?-

La rubia cogió su cartera y se levantó de su silla, una expresión de seguridad en el rostro.

-Porque sé que tú eres la única que puede cambiar a Seto. Sé que sólo tú podrás hacer que él abra su corazón y recapacite.-

-¿Y cómo estás tan segura de eso? –

-Porque yo era igual a él.- Contestó con simpleza, y luego de dejar un poco de dinero sobre la mesa para pagar los capuccinos, hizo un gesto de despedida y se marchó del local.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

-¿Qué te pasa, Seto? Al menos mírame cuando te hablo…- Le reclamó la chica que estaba sentada al lado él.

Ambos iban en el asiento trasero de la limosina, y para irritación del CEO, Subaru no había parado de hablar de cosas que a él no le interesaban. Aunque ella no era una mala compañera de cama, se estaba planteando seriamente la idea de abandonarla. No le agradaban mucho las chicas que hablaban demasiado.

La limosina se había detenido en una luz roja, frente al cine Domino. Seto, con los brazos cruzados, miraba a la gente que se congregaba frente a aquél establecimiento con ningún sentimiento en especial, sólo con el afán de distraerse y dejar de oír el constante parloteo de su acompañante.

Así estaba, cuando de pronto, entre la multitud apareció una chica usando el mismo uniforme de su escuela. Con una extraña sensación en el estómago, se dio cuenta de que aquella cabellera corta y castaña, no podía ser de ninguna otra que de Anzu Masaki. Él se quedó absorto, mirándola.

-¿Por qué la miras tanto? – Le preguntó Subaru de repente, asomándose a la ventanilla que estaba junto a Seto, apoyándose sobre él. –Oh, lleva el uniforme de nuestra escuela… ¿No es Anzu Masaki?- Al ver que el CEO no le respondía, y dirigía su vista inmediatamente hacia otra cosa, Subaru refunfuñó. – No sé qué pueda tener aquella chica que te interese tanto, pero si me lo preguntas, ella no tiene mucho atractivo que digamos. Además, dicen que su padre murió por su culpa. Cuando Anzu cayó al mar desde unos roqueríos, sabiendo que tenía prohibido ir allí…-

-Subaru, quiero que te bajes aquí. – La cortó él de repente.

-¿Qué? – La pelirroja se vio contrariada. -¿Y porqué? No entien…-

La chica calló. Seto la miraba con tal frialdad y odio, que la pelirroja se estremeció.

-Jamás, y te lo diré sólo una vez, jamás te atrevas a hablar así de Anzu… ¿Me has oído? – Subaru asintió silenciosamente, sin poder entender porqué él la defendía de esa forma. -¡Ahora bájate!-

Nerviosa, la pelirroja tomó su bolso y salió por la puerta más cercana. Justo en ese momento, dieron luz verde y la limosina reanudó el viaje hacia la mansión.

Justo en ese momento, Anzu, quien se encontraba esperando a sus amigos a la salida del cine, dirigió su vista a la calle y vio aquél vehículo tan familiar alejarse por la calle.

-Oh, esa limosina se parece a la de…- Comentó Anzu para sí cuando vio cómo ésta se alejaba por la calle. Su corazón le había dado un vuelco.

-¡Anzu! – Exclamó Miho, abriéndose paso entre la multitud que salía del cine. -¿Dónde habías estado?-

La castaña se volvió hacia su amiga.

-Fui a una cafetería con una vieja amiga a la que me encontré, cuando fui a buscar mi billetera. ¿Recuerdas?-

-¡¡Te perdiste la mejor película de todas!! – Dijo Honda, saltando por todos lados muy entusiasmado.

-¿Está todo bien? – Le preguntó Jounouchi a la castaña, dirigiéndole una mirada de preocupación.

Extrañada porque de pronto su amigo se había vuelto tan perceptivo, Anzu pensó que tal vez, ese era el mejor momento para confesarles todo. Y mientras Honda le hacía bromas a Miho y Jou se reía a carcajadas, la castaña, temblando ligeramente por el nerviosismo, respiró hondo y les dijo:

-Chicos...hay algo de lo que quiero hablar con ustedes.- Los tres amigos se volvieron hacia ella. Como no era común en Anzu, les causó rareza aquél tono tan serio que ella estaba utilizando.

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó Miho, con preocupación.

La chica de ojos azules trató de reunir valor. Aquellas miradas que sus amigos le dirigían la hacían sentir aún más insegura de lo que ya estaba.

-P-pues…yo…- Ella tragó saliva. –…durante todo este tiempo… no he sido sincera con ustedes.- Sus amigos permanecieron en silencio, expectantes. – Hace un mes y medio mas o menos, supe que mi madre se había comprometido con… -Dios, qué difícil era decirlo. - …con Gozaburo Kaiba.

Honda, Miho y Jou se quedaron boquiabiertos. ¡¿Qué la señora Masaki estaba comprometida con el padre de Kaiba¿Acaso el mundo se había vuelto loco?

-Espera… ¿Qué clase de broma es ésa? – Manifestó Honda, sin poder creerlo.

-No es broma. Y además, eso no es todo…- Siguió la castaña, con un nudo en la garganta. – Luego de eso, nos fuimos a vivir mi madre y yo a la…mansión…de Kaiba y su padre.

-¡¿ESTÁS VIVIENDO CON KAIBA?!! – Exclamó Miho, sintiéndose muy ofendida. -¡¿Y POR QUÉ NO NOS DIJISTE ANTES?!-

-¡Así es¿Por qué nos habías ocultado eso¿Desde hace cuando tiempo que nos has estado mintiendo?...

-Con razón nunca podíamos ir a tu casa…- Concluyó Jou, algo más calmado que sus otros amigos.

-Sabía que reaccionarían de esta forma…- Suspiró Anzu, con amargura. Pero ella sabía que se lo merecía. Nunca estuvo bien que les hubiera ocultado la verdad desde un comienzo.

-¿Y entonces…?- Insistió Honda, con los brazos cruzados. En su rostro, se veía la molestia y la decepción por su amiga. -¿Nos vas a explicar porqué demonios hiciste eso?

-Por favor, perdónenme... Tenía miedo de ser juzgada por los demás… y tampoco era algo que me agradara… vivir con Kaiba ha sido casi una pesadilla…-

"_Una pesadilla porque debido a él que ya no pienso en Yugi como lo hacía antes… ahora está él ocupando todos mis pensamientos…"_

Honda y Jou meditaron aquello por un momento. Naturalmente estaban enojados con Anzu, por haber traicionado su confianza, siendo que eran amigos desde hace tres años. Ninguno sabía muy bien si aceptar sus disculpas inmediatamente.

Sin embargo, la que peor estaba era Miho. Ella sintió su sangre hervir al sólo hecho de imaginarse a Anzu viviendo bajo el mismo techo con Seto Kaiba. Ellos compartían el día a día juntos, por lo tanto la castaña podía conocer más sobre su querido CEO, podía saber cuál comida le gustaba y cuál odiaba, sus rutinas diarias y sus forma de ser fuera de la sala de clases, cuáles eran sus metas en al vida, cómo se llevaba con su padre y también cómo había muerto su madre.

Anzu tenía acceso a un sin fin de información sobre la vida privada de Seto, información que ella misma, Miho, jamás podría conocer porque el CEO ni siquiera le dirigía la palabra. Pero, peor que todo eso, Kaiba podía llegar a enamorarse de la castaña debido a aquella relación obligadamente cercana que tenían.

¿Se habrían besado, ya¿Acaso Anzu ya había podido dormir en la cama de Seto¿Acaso ella ya había logrado ser la primera en abrir aquél corazón tan difícil y tan cerrado hacia la gente que le rodea?

-¿Miho¿Sucede algo? – Le preguntó Jou al ver que ella temblaba ligeramente. Sus ojos lanzaban chispas de odio y rencor hacia quien se suponía que era su mejor amiga.

-¿Cómo pudiste, Anzu?...– La castaña la miró, temiendo lo peor. Miho derramaba lágrimas de rabia -¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto¡¡¿Por qué estás viviendo con Kaiba sabiendo que yo lo amo?!!

Honda y Jou se quedaron perplejos.

-¿Que tú qué…?-

-Miho, no fue algo que yo pudiera elegir. ¡Mi madre escogió a Gozaburo Kaiba como amante¡Ella fue la que…!

-¡Cállate¡Admite que aprovechas la situación para arrebatármelo!!-

Anzu no supo qué decirle. ¿Por qué su mejor amiga actuaba de esa forma? Le dolía hasta en el alma el que la tratara así, jamás la había visto tan molesta en toda su vida.

-Por Dios, Miho… Tú eres mi mejor amiga… - Le dijo ella, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Pues ya no!! – Exclamó la chica de cabellos lila, ante la sorpresa de sus amigos. - ¡Se acabó nuestra amistad¡Así que no te atrevas a acercarte a mí en la escuela! – Y dicho esto, Miho se alejó del grupo, corriendo entre la multitud y perdiéndose en la distancia.

Pasmados, el rubio y el de cabello puntiagudo intercambiaron una mirada llena de confusión. Por su parte, Anzu estaba tan afectada, que la cabeza le daba vueltas.

-Anzu… no le hagas caso…- Habló Honda, ahora acercándose a ella. Él había olvidado su enojo, y ahora sentía lástima por ella.- Ya se le pasará… ¿No es cierto Jou?

-Sí, p-por supuesto…- Replicó éste con poco convencimiento. En realidad no sabía si Miho olvidara aquello tan fácilmente. Todos sabían lo inmadura que era aquella chica y lo obsesiva que podía llegar a ser.

La castaña no les respondió, ella sentía un incómodo hormigueo en su estómago y un mareo que no pudo controlar. Gradualmente, aquél lugar, el cine, la gente, la calle, comenzaron a dar vueltas alrededor de ella, ahogándola de a poco, acortando su respiración para luego, hundirla en un abismo que la dejó en la oscuridad total.

Ninguno de los dos amigos alcanzó a reaccionar. Anzu se desplomó sobre el suelo, inconciente, afuera del cine Domino.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Estaba anocheciendo, y Meiko Masaki terminaba de aplicarse la sombra de ojos, mirándose a un gran espejo que tenía en su tocador, ubicado en una esquina de la amplia habitación matrimonial, junto a la ventana. Dándose cuenta del frío que hacía afuera, decidió escoger el carísimo abrigo verde oscuro que le había comprado aquella mañana su querido prometido para salir a cenar. Le encantaban esas salidas, pues la hacían sentir como una quinceañera en una cita con su guapo novio. Ella amaba profundamente a Gozaburo.

De pronto, el sonido de unas pisadas que subían rápidamente por la escalera captó su atención. Al abrirse la puerta de su habitación de un golpe, Meiko se volvió con rapidez, presintiendo una mala noticia.

-Señora Masaki…- Dijo la vieja sirvienta Kei agitada, sosteniendo en una mano las llaves de la mansión. –La señorita... está abajo… se desmayó… unos jóvenes la trajeron…-

Apenas oyó aquello, Meiko se puso de pie de inmediato, y siguió a Kei escaleras abajo, hacia el amplio living con sofás y sillones traídos de Francia. La pequeña mesita del centro había sido corrida de su lugar, puesto que allí se encontraban Honda y Jou, arrodillados junto a uno de los sillones más grandes. Allí se encontraba tendida Anzu, aún inconciente y muy pálida. Sus amigos intentaban reanimarla, dándole pequeñas palmaditas en sus mejillas, y llamándola por su nombre, rogándole que despertara.

-Dios mío, Anzu…-

-Señora Meiko…- Dijo el rubio, al darse cuenta de la presencia de ella. –Se desmayó de repente, cuando estábamos afuera del cine.

-Mi niñita…- La futura señora Kaiba se acercó al sillón donde se hallaba su hija, y acarició su cabello con ternura. -¿Llamaron al doctor?

-Lo hice apenas llegaron, Señora…- Le respondió Kei, estrujándose las manos, nerviosa.

-¿Qué sucede aquí? – Habló repentinamente una conocida voz fría y arrogante. Todos miraron en dirección hacia la puerta, en donde Seto Kaiba estaba parado.

-Anzu se desmayó…- Le contestó la sirvienta.

-¿Que Anzu qué…? – Como si no creyera que algo así le hubiera podido ocurrir, el castaño se acercó al sillón y corroboró la situación. Y fue sólo entonces cuando reparó en la presencia de Jou y Honda.

-¿Y éstos qué hacen aquí? –

-¡Nosotros somos sus amigos, por si no te habías dado cuenta!- Replicó Honda con resentimiento.

Seto los ignoró y puso toda su atención en la chica inconciente. Una oleada de preocupación le invadió el pecho.

-¿Llamaron al doctor?-

-Ya lo hice, señor Kaiba…- Contestó la vieja criada por segunda vez.

Hubo un momento de silencio cuando, de pronto, alguien ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa. Anzu había abierto los ojos.

-¿Qué…pasó? – Preguntó ella con voz débil, llevándose una mano a la parte posterior de su cabeza, en donde se había golpeado al impactar con el suelo. Vio que sus amigos y su madre la observaban con preocupación.

-Te desmayaste afuera del cine…- Le contestó Jou, relajando las facciones de su rostro. – Pero todo está bien ahora. Nos diste un susto de muerte…

Anzu empezó a recordar entonces, lo que había ocurrido momentos antes de su desmayo. La discusión que había tenido con Miho le producía un gran dolor en el corazón. Aún no podía creer que había perdido a su mejor amiga.

-Siento haberlos preocupado…-

-Descuida hijita, ahora debes ir a tenderte sobre tu cama. Debes recuperarte bien.

-Estoy bien, mamá… - Replicó ella, incorporándose. Pero súbitamente, las piernas le fallaron y perdió el equilibrio, cayendo sentada sobre los almohadones del sillón. La frente le ardía con intensidad.

-Hazle caso a tu madre…- Dijo Jou, pero luego fue interrumpido por un empujón que lo apartó a un lado. Seto ocupó su lugar y, en un gesto que dejó perplejos a todos, se inclinó sobre Anzu y la tomó en brazos, sin que ésta pudiese alcanzar a reaccionar.

Si no hubiera sido por aquél terrible dolor de cabeza, la castaña hubiera protestado ante aquél acto inesperado. Así que sólo lo dejó.

-Yo la llevaré a su habitación…- Dijo el CEO, y luego se marchó del living dejándolos a todos mudos de asombro.

Mientras él la cargaba, Anzu se sentía viviendo un sueño. En medio del aturdimiento que le producía el dolor en su frente, ella no pudo evitar sentirse feliz porque él la llevaba en brazos, como un príncipe rescatando a su damisela (Aunque Kaiba estaba bien lejos de parecerse a uno).

Durante todo el camino, Seto no pronunció palabra alguna, hasta que llegaron a la habitación de Anzu y éste la depositó suavemente sobre la cama. Acto seguido, la cubrió con unas frazadas.

-Gracias… - Murmuró ella, sorprendida por aquella inusitada amabilidad.

Él, sin contestar, se dispuso a salir de ahí, pues ya no tenía nada más que hacer con ella.

-Espera. – El CEO se detuvo a mitad de camino y la miró. Anzu se dio cuenta de que su expresión era indescifrable. Eso, y además de que la habitación estaba en penumbras. –Quédate un rato… por favor…-

Creyendo que tal vez el desmayo le había afectado el cerebro, Seto le hizo caso de todas formas y fue a tomar asiento a su lado, en la orilla de la cama. Sus ojos fijos en los de Anzu.

-¿Por qué no dices nada?... Tú no sueles estar tan silencioso.-

Él tardó en contestar.

-Tal vez sea tu culpa…-

-¿Por qué sería mi culpa? – Preguntó, a la vez que acercaba su mano a la de él. Seto no la apartó.

-Será mejor que te duermas…- Respondió él con tranquilidad.

-¿Eres así con todas?...-

El CEO arqueó una ceja ante aquella pregunta.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Usualmente estaríamos discutiendo en estos momentos… pero ahora te comportas de forma 'casi' amable conmigo. ¿Así eres con las otras chicas?-

-Tú eres un caso especial, Masaki, además de que ahora no estás bien…-

-¿Por qué soy un caso especial? – Anzu cerró sus ojos, sintiendo el contacto cálido de la mano de él cerrándose sobre la suya.

Afuera, algunos grillos cantaron en el jardín. Y Seto se estaba haciendo la misma pregunta que la castaña. Otra vez, pasó un largo rato antes de que él se atreviera a responder.

-Tal vez sea porque eres la primera a la que he deseado tanto…- Susurró con intensidad.

Pero Anzu ya se había quedado dormida.

* * *

_**ContinuaraaaAAaaa**_

_**Kyaa, nuevamente tuve el 'bloqueo creativo', me demore mucho en escribir este Chapi T.T …**_

_**Pero al final me gusto el resultado! Y a ustedes??... bueno, ia saben como dejar sus opiniones, no?, en el botoncito de abajo ..n.-**_

_**Bueno, nos vemos en el prox capitulo! ºoº **_


	7. Un día con Seto Kaiba

**Viviendo con un Kaiba**

_By Kazumi Shiunsai_

_**Aclaraciones:**__** A pesar de todos mis intentos de chantaje, K. Takahashi aún no cede ante mi petición de adueñarme de YGO y convertir a Seto Kaiba en mi sirviente personal. A pesar de todo, no me rendiré!**_

_**Bueno… -ahem- … ahora con el fic …º-º

* * *

**_

**Capítulo 7: Un día con Seto Kaiba.**

Él salió de la mansión al frío de la mañana, con tan sólo una gabardina puesta encima de su camisa. Aquellos 6 ºC que había de temperatura no le molestaba en lo absoluto. Le encantaba el frío y los días nublados. Sin embargo, cuando algunas gotas de agua empezaron a caer sobre sus hombros, su humor cambió en menos de un segundo. La lluvia era lo único que Seto odiaba del invierno, porque era un maldito recordatorio de aquél oscuro día, lejano ya, en el que su padre había llegado con la noticia del accidente de su madre y su hermano.

-Buenos días…- Saludó alguien detrás de él.

Seto miró a Anzu, quien llevaba una tostada en la boca y parecía haberse vestido a toda prisa.

-Para tu suerte, el chofer se ha retrasado más que tú.- Dijo él con frialdad.

La castaña soltó un bufido. La noche en que Seto la había llevado a su habitación en brazos había sido tan bueno y amable con ella… Y ahora estaba desconcertada por aquella habilidad que tenía él de cambiar de actitud de forma tan drástica, y no podía creer que, desde hace dos días, no hubiera siquiera un atisbo de aquella amabilidad demostrada.

"_Seguramente me trató bien sólo porque estaba enferma…"_ Pensó, decepcionada.

-¿Por qué nuestros padres habrán querido que fuéramos tan temprano? – Preguntó ella de repente, por decir algo, a la vez que terminaba de comer su tostada.

-Quieren que los acompañemos todo el día para ver los preparativos de la boda.-

Anzu asintió, con una sensación de incomodidad. Faltaba un mes para el matrimonio de Meiko y Gozaburo, y ella aún no podía creer que dentro de poco todos formarían oficialmente, la familia Kaiba-Masaki. Se preguntó si su padre estaría de acuerdo con que su esposa se casara por segunda vez.

De pronto, el sonido del motor de un vehículo se fue acercando gradualmente, llamando la atención de Seto y Anzu. La limosina conducía por el sendero del enorme antejardín, hasta detenerse frente a la entrada principal, en donde estaban los castaños. Ambos subieron al vehículo y luego se alejaron a toda velocidad de los terrenos de la mansión, saliendo a la calle.

Anzu nunca se cansaba de asombrarse de la espaciosidad y el lujo de la limo. Y mientras se ponía a jugar con la ventanilla del techo, Seto sacó su portátil y se puso a trabajar.

-¿Por qué haces eso?...- Le preguntó ella de repente, dejando la ventanilla y volviendo a sentarse.

-Es algo que debo hacer.-

-Pero hoy es sábado. Nadie te obliga a trabajar hoy. –

Seto no le contestó y siguió tecleando con la vista fija en la pantalla.

-Um…- Anzu recorrió el interior de la limo con la vista, de forma distraída. No le gustaba que el CEO prefiriera trabajar a conversar, pero admitió que de lo contrario, lo único que harían sería discutir.

-Ya llegamos, señor Kaiba. – Anunció el chofer, estacionando el vehículo. Cuando se bajaron, Anzu se dio cuenta de que estaban en el barrio comercial más exclusivo de la ciudad Domino. Por todos lados se veía gente adinerada vestidos a la última moda, o con abrigos carísimos, o con joyas que saltaban a la vista que eran de oro, diamantes, rubíes…

Todas las tiendas de aquella calle eran enormes, y hasta pudo reconocer varias marcas de ropa conocidas internacionalmente, joyerías, cafeterías y restaurantes elegantes, salones de belleza, etc.

-¿Piensas quedarte ahí parada todo el día?- Le dijo Seto con irritación.

-Ah, lo siento...n.nU – Ella caminó hacia él y lo siguió al interior de una exclusiva tienda de ropa de diseñador. Unos maniquíes ataviados con trajes de fiesta adornaban las enormes vitrinas.

-Bienvenido, señor Kaiba…- Saludó una guapa vendedora, saliendo del mostrador con una sonrisa halagadora.

"_Vaya, parece que todos lo conocen..."_ Pensó Anzu al fijarse que el resto de las chicas que trabajaban allí le dirigían miraditas furtivas al CEO y cuchicheaban entre sí.

-Quiero un vestido para ella.- Dijo él, refiriéndose a la castaña. La vendedora se mostró ligeramente confundida.

-¡P-por supuesto! No sabía que usted tenía una hermana…n.ñU-

-No es mi hermana.-

-¿Su novia, tal vez?-

-Dedícate a hacer tu trabajo, Sarah.- Replicó Seto con impaciencia.

Todas las vendedoras pusieron caritas de decepción, a la vez que le dirigían miradas furiosas a Anzu. Ella captó que el aire se volvía hostil.

-Muy bien, sígueme por aquí n.n…- Sarah guió a la castaña hacia el fondo de la tienda, mostrándole los distintos vestidos que tenía a su disposición, que eran hileras e hileras de trajes de diferentes estilos, largos y colores. Anzu no sabía por dónde empezar.

-¿Tienes algo en mente que quieras usar para la boda?-

-Sólo sé que quiero usar algo azul…- Contestó ella, a la vez que sostenía un hermoso modelo lila de dos piezas, con encaje y bordados.

Después de un largo rato de seleccionar los trajes que más le gustaban, Anzu se fue a los probadores y, uno por uno fue descartando y escogiendo los que mejor le quedaban. Mientras, Seto esperaba cerca de la entrada, silenciosamente. Si había algo que detestaba, era acompañar a una chica a comprarse ropa (Aunque realmente nunca lo había hecho antes). De pronto, desde el otro lado de la tienda Sarah le hizo una seña para que se acercara. Kaiba le hizo caso de mala gana, sólo porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer, y se detuvo afuera de los probadores.

-Más te vale que no lo hayas llamado, Sarah…- Reclamó Anzu desde el otro lado de la puerta del probador.

La vendedora soltó una risita, a la vez que le dirigía una mirada divertida a Seto. Él no entendió nada de nada.

Fue entonces cuando la castaña abrió la puerta y salió, ataviada con un vestido azul cubierto de encaje negro, tan largo, que se arrastraba como una cola por el suelo. Tenía dos volantes de tela vaporosa sobre la falda ancha que le marcaba la cintura, y un escote pronunciado en la espalda.

Anzu parecía poseer, en esos momentos, una belleza comparable a las estrellas de cine.

Sarah hizo un gesto de aprobación y exclamó:

-¡Te queda divino! –

Anzu se ruborizó cuando vio la mirada impresionada de Seto.

-Te dije que no lo trajeras…-

-¿Qué le parece, señor Kaiba?- Preguntó Sarah adivinando la admiración en su rostro.

Él la contemplaba, extasiado. Se estaba dando cuenta de que Anzu era una chica bellísima.

-E…está bien… - Contestó con simpleza, embobado.

Sarah se vio algo decepcionada, pero no borró la sonrisa de su rostro.

-¡Muy bien! Creo que ya tienes vestido para la boda, querida…-

La castaña volvió a meterse a los probadores. Fue entonces cuando Seto salió de sus ensoñaciones y el semblante frío volvió a su rostro.

Al rato después, dejaron el vestido con la vendedora (pues había que hacerle algunos ajustes), y luego de pagar, salieron de la tienda. Seto miró su reloj.

-Ahora tenemos que ir a acompañar a mi padre y a Meiko a escoger el pastel…- Dijo con desgano.

-¿No veremos tu traje? – Preguntó ella con decepción. No se aguantaba las ganas de verlo con chaqueta y pantalones negros, en un elegante atuendo.

-Ya lo encargué, así que no será necesario. –

-Qué aburrido…- Resopló Anzu.

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Nada..n.nU-

Así, ambos se dirigieron a la pastelería 'Mimitza Cakes' para encontrar a Gozaburo y Meiko apoyados sobre el mostrador, de espaldas a la puerta de entrada y hablando con un afeminado hombre.

Anzu los llamó y la pareja se volvió hacia ellos.

-¡Oh, llegaron justo a tiempo para ver los pasteles de boda! – Exclamó Meiko con alegría, para diversión de Anzu y angustia de Seto.

Los cuatro fueron guiados por el encargado hasta unos sillones para que tomaran asiento y revisaran el enorme catálogo de 100 páginas con fotografías de pasteles de boda. Estuvieron dos horas decidiéndose cuál encargar, para tortura del CEO. Él se preguntaba porqué tenían ellos que ayudarlos a elegir siendo que eso debía ser una decisión de los novios solamente. A cada minuto, él miraba su reloj.

Finalmente, una vez elegido el pastel Meiko y Gozaburo siguieron charlando tan animadamente con el hombre afeminado que atendía, que se levantó de su asiento sin decir nada y salió de la tienda, hastiado. Anzu lo siguió, con ganas de irse de allí también. La verdad, es que no había sido tan divertido escoger pasteles como ella había pensado.

-Eso fue horrible…u.uU- Suspiró ella, a la vez que caminaba al lado de Seto.

Él no contestó. Y es que la verdad, se encontraba pensando en asuntos que poco tenían que ver con el pastel de bodas…

Usualmente los sábados, a esas horas del día, Kaiba estaba con alguna chica de turno en algún hotel o en su habitación abrazados bajo las sábanas. Por lo tanto, tenía unas ganas enormes de reunirse con Shizuka lo más pronto posible (habían quedado en verse ese día). El sexo era algo de lo que podía privarse los lunes o viernes por culpa de la escuela, pero no así los fines de semana, y ésta era una de las razones por las que quería alejarse lo más rápido posible de Meiko y Gozaburo. Pero ahora tendría que librarse de Anzu también.

-¿Qué tal si vamos a comer algo? Parece que hay muchos lugares agradables aquí…n.n-

Y entonces, un dilema surgió. Seto no sabía si aceptar o rechazar la idea. Una parte de él le decía que se quedara junto a Anzu, y la otra parte le reclamaba llamar a Shizuka.

-¿Qué sucede?- Anzu lo miraba con curiosidad, y él, al verse en aquellos ojos tan azules como los suyos, se le ocurrió una idea.

-No me interesa salir a comer…- Contestó él con frialdad. –Sólo quiero irme, tengo trabajo que hacer.- Y dicho esto, se fue en dirección al lugar donde la limosina estaba estacionada, dejando a una Anzu perpleja.

-¡Espera! Más tarde tenemos que acompañar a nuestros padres a ver la decoración de…- Al darse cuenta que él no la oía, Anzu fue corriendo tras él.

Ambos llegaron al mismo tiempo a la limo, y se subieron al vehículo.

-¿Tampoco los acompañarás? –

-Es que… no quería ir sola…-

El CEO le indicó al chofer que fueran de regreso a la mansión y la limo partió, conduciendo por las calles que empezaban a atestarse de gente que iba almorzar y dejando atrás los lujos escaparates y vitrinas.

Esta vez, el castaño no se puso a trabajar en su laptop. Sólo se dedicó a observar lo que Anzu hacía. Ella se había puesto a jugar con la ventanilla del techo de nuevo, para su irritación, pero no la regañó ni nada.

-¿Por qué hace tanto frío?...- Comentó ella después de un rato, sentándose y abrochándose su abrigo. Cuando apoyó su mano sobre el asiento, sin querer tocó la de Seto.-Ah, lo siento….- Dijo ruborizada, pero antes de que pudiera apartarla, el castaño cerró su mano sobre la de ella, con firmeza.

El corazón de Anzu se disparó a mil por hora, y recordó nuevamente lo que había pasado dos días atrás, aquella noche en que sostuvo su mano con la de Seto mientras ella se quedaba dormida.

-¿Qué sucede, Anzu? – Preguntó el CEO clavando sus ojos en los de ella.- ¿Acaso estás nerviosa?-

-¡¿Por qué lo estaría?! – Respondió tan roja como un tomate. Seto sabía que ella reaccionaría de esa forma.

-Entonces, supongo que esto no te afecta…- Él besó la mano de Anzu con suavidad, a la vez que la miraba de forma seductora.

Ella tembló de pies a cabeza.

"_Ay… ¿Por qué tiene que hacer eso¿Acaso sabe que me derrito tan sólo al mirarlo?..." _

Al notar que aquello afectaba a la castaña, Seto sonrió levemente y se puso a mirar hacia fuera a través de la ventanilla, sin dejar de sostener su mano. Así estuvieron todo el camino hasta llegar a la mansión. A Anzu le había parecido un trayecto larguísimo.

Sólo al bajarse del vehículo, él soltó su mano, y luego caminó hacia la entrada principal y llegó al vestíbulo. Aún algo atontada, Anzu lo siguió.

-Kei¿No crees que la calefacción está un poco fuerte?- Mencionó él algo molesto, quitándose la gabardina y desabrochándose los primeros botones de la camisa negra que llevaba.

La castaña lo observó, ensimismada. Él era tan guapo…

-Ahora iré a revisar, señor Kaiba. –

-Muy bien…- Dicho esto, él y su compañera subieron las escaleras hacia sus respectivas habitaciones. Él se detuvo frente a la puerta de la suya. -¿Qué sucede, Anzu? –

Ella lo miraba fijamente, parada al medio del pasillo.

-N-nada... es sólo que…- Anzu trató de elegir las palabras cuidadosamente. -…quería almorzar contigo.-

-Tal vez no sea mala idea…- Mencionó Seto, acercándose a ella. Su voz ya no mostraba la frialdad de costumbre. –Yo también tengo hambre, Anzu…-

"_Hambre de ti…"_

Aquello lo había dicho con tal coquetería, que ella se sintió desfallecer. Era extraño que Seto Kaiba tratara de seducir a alguien, pero a Anzu, en ese momento, no le importó. Lo único que quería, era besarlo y ser abrazada por él.

Por su parte, mientras observaba los ojos azules de su compañera, el CEO sabía que ya no llamaría a Shizuka. Lo había decidido desde que se subieron a la limosina antes de venirse a la mansión. Anzu ya no era tan sólo su compañera de clase ni su hermanastra.

-Kaiba…-

Él alzó una mano, y acarició la mejilla de la castaña.

-Llámame Seto…- Le susurró, para luego unir sus labios con los de ella en un cálido beso.

Anzu se abrazó al cuello del castaño, a la vez que éste rodeó su cintura y la atrajo hacia él, haciendo el beso cada vez más apasionado. Poco a poco él empezaba a explorar la espalda de la castaña, deslizando sus manos por debajo de la blusa, haciendo que ésta se estremeciera.

El castaño comenzaba a ser preso de un deseo profundo de poseerla, de llevársela a la cama en ese preciso instante… y de hecho, esa había sido su intención inicial. Y como sabía que la castaña no se resistiría, no esperó un segundo más y la tomó en brazos, para llevársela a su habitación. Fue en ese instante cuando Anzu se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

-E-espera… estamos yendo muy rápido…- Trató de decir la castaña, al tiempo que Seto la dejaba sobre la cama, poniéndose sobre ella, acorralándola.

-No me importa…- Le dijo, indiferente a sus protestas cuando él comenzó a desabrocharle la blusa.

La castaña trató de rechazarlo, pero su cuerpo no le respondía. Un ardor invadía la parte baja de su abdomen, lo que le provocaba un deseo enorme de que Seto continuara, que siguiera haciendo con ella lo que él quisiese.

-Anzu…- Susurró él, a la vez que comenzaba a besarle el cuello con su boca hambrienta, deslizando una mano por debajo de la falda negra que ella llevaba. –… ¿Te gusta esto? –

Ella soltó un gemido al sentir aquella invasión entre sus muslos.

-Dímelo…- Insistió él, recorriendo con su lengua los pechos de Anzu.

-S-sí… -Respondió ella, acariciando el cabello del castaño y desordenándolo, siendo totalmente sometida por él.

-¿Quieres más?-

Los suaves gemidos de la castaña respondieron por ella, a lo que él se desabrochó los pantalones y se colocó entre sus piernas.

-Ah… Seto… por favor…-

-Eres mía, Anzu…- Le dijo cerca de su oído, al tiempo que dejaba que la castaña le quitara la camisa completamente. –…y no permitiré que nadie más pueda tocarte…-

Él la penetró con suavidad, a lo que ambos se abandonaron a aquél placer inigualable. Un leve dolor invadió aquella parte de su cuerpo, pero Anzu dejó que él guiara sus movimientos, agitando sus respiraciones y los suspiros, inundando cada fibra de su ser de goce.

Ambos apretaban sus cuerpos contra el otro, respirando al unísono junto a una melodía de gemidos y exhalaciones que brotaban desde lo más profundo de ellos mismos.

Lo de Anzu era puro amor. Ella observaba el rostro agitado de Seto, y sentía que lo quería como nunca antes había querido a alguien.

-Por favor….Seto…. no te separes de mí…- Suplicó ella, tratando de no gritar de placer, para no llamar la atención de los criados de la mansión.

-No lo haré…Anzu…no me alejaré de ti… - Ambos se besaron con desesperación, acariciándose y aumentando el ritmo de sus cuerpos, no queriendo que aquello terminara, que fueran siempre uno solo…

OoOoOoOoOoOo

-Qué silenciosa está la casa…n.n- Suspiró Meiko Masaki, entrando al vestíbulo con algunas bolsas en la mano.

-Esos niños… cómo pudieron irse de esa forma y dejarnos. Yo les dije que nos tenían que acompañar…-

-Ay, terroncito…- Meiko se acercó a su molesto prometido y le dio un beso.-…son jóvenes… a ellos no les interesa hacer esta clase de cosas. Además… tal vez querían estar solos…º-º -

-¿Solos para qué…?- Gozaburo frunció el entrecejo.

-Tú sabes…O.O…-

-¿Saber qué?-

-Ay, cuando un hombre y una mujer se quieren…. Como tú y yo…n.n-

Aquello fue suficiente como para que el presidente de Kaiba Corp se creara toda una imagen de Seto y Anzu paseando por el parque y tirando de un coche en donde se hallaría un futuro heredero de la empresa.

Le dieron escalofríos.

-Meiko, no quiero arruinar tu extraña suposición, pero mi hijo ya tiene una novia con quien quiera 'estar solo', como tú dices…-

Esta vez, fue ella quien no entendía.

-¿Cómo es eso, terroncito?-

-El heredero de la empresa Kaiba Corp no puede casarse con su 'hermanastra'. Lo debe hacer con una mujer que sea de una buena familia….- Dijo él con seriedad. –Es por eso que le asigné una prometida hace tiempo atrás. Es la encantadora hija de un famoso arqueólogo y egiptólogo.-

-¿A qué te refieres con eso de su 'hermanastra'?. Anzu es tan valiosa como cualquier chica con dinero, Gozaburo.-

-Dulzura, no me malentiendas. Si Seto se casara con la hija de mi propia esposa, daría mucho que hablar en la prensa…-

A Meiko no le gustó mucho aquello, pero desistió.

-¿Y quién es la chica a la que elegiste, querido?-

-Ahora está en Egipto haciendo algunas excavaciones, pero regresará dentro de unas semanas. Se llama Isis Ishtar.-

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Kaiba observaba a la chica que dormía a su lado. Estaba exhausta, así que prefirió no despertarla. Con una mano, acarició su cabello castaño, pensando en lo bien que había resultado su plan.

Anzu había caído rendida a sus pies, como había esperado, y de esa forma pudo hacer con ella lo que él quiso. Siempre sucedía así con las chicas con las que estaba. Siempre lograba hacer que ellas se sometieran a sus deseos. Sin embargo, había algo mucho mejor en hacer el amor con Anzu que con cualquier otra chica. Tal vez era más apasionada, o le gustaba más su forma de mirarlo a los ojos mientras lo hacían, pero no estaba completamente seguro de qué cosa fuera exactamente.

Había algo que lo volvía adicto a sus besos, a su piel y sus caricias. Anzu podía llegar a ser realmente molesta algunas veces, pero otras, ella le provocaba ganas de abrazarla donde fuera, en la escuela, en la limo, en la tienda de ropa…

¿Hacía cuánto tiempo que llevaba sintiendo aquello, aquél deseo irrefrenable por tenerla en sus brazos? No lo sabía con exactitud, pero fue desde mucho antes que ella llegara a la mansión.

-No entiendo qué tienes que me vuelves loco, Anzu Masaki…- Le susurró él, besándola en la mejilla.

"_Pero va a llegar un día en que no podré estar contigo. Sólo espero que no sea pronto…"_

-Seto…- Murmuró la castaña, media dormida. Entonces, él la rodeó con sus brazos, y ella apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de éste, instintivamente.

-Por el resto del día… seré sólo tuyo.-

-¿Por qué no para siempre?-

Sin contestarle, Seto acercó su rostro al de la castaña, y la besó.

* * *

_**ContinuaraaaaAaaaaAAaa**_

_**Bueno… por si no lo notaron, este Chapi fue dedicado solo para Anzu y Seto…y… si se estan preguntando que sucedió con Miho, Yugi y los demas, bueno, no me he olvidado de ellos tan rapido n.n Los problemas estan recien comenzando! **_

_**Bueno, saludos a todas y dejen reviews!!! º-º**_


	8. Del cielo al infierno

**Viviendo con un Kaiba**

_By Kazumi Shiunsai_

_**Aclaración:**__** YuGiOh le pertenece sólo a Kazuki Takahashi, quien ha rechazado las frutas tropicales que le envié a cambio de los derechos de la serie… T.T

* * *

**_

**Capítulo 8: Del Cielo al Infierno.**

Yugi Motou contemplaba el cielo con ojos melancólicos, a través de los grandes ventanales de la sala de clases. Le daba la impresión que las nubes oscuras que se cernían sobre Domino City vaticinaban una lluvia torrencial. Aquella fría humedad se clavaba profundamente en su pecho, llegando hasta lo más hondo de su alma, inundándolo de tristeza.

Aún no podía creer que Anzu le hubiera mentido. Durante el tiempo que estuvieron juntos siempre hubo confianza entre ambos, siempre fueron sinceros el uno con el otro. Y ahora que se había enterado de toda la verdad, de que su querida castaña estaba viviendo con Seto Kaiba, la duda lo invadía tanto… ¿Y si Anzu había terminado con él porque se había enamorado del CEO¿Le habría sido infiel?

"_Pero por qué él, por qué tenía que ser con Kaiba…"_ Pensó Yugi, con pesar.

El tricolor respetaba al castaño por su habilidad como duelista, pero era por esa razón que también se consideraban enemigos acérrimos, a pesar de los intentos del tricolor en iniciar una amistad.

Y ahora, las cosas eran distintas. Si en verdad él le había arrebatado a su novia, jamás se lo perdonaría.

-Hey, Yugi…- Llamó alguien, detrás de él. No se volteó para mirarlo, pues sabía que se trataba de Jounouchi. –Amigo, tienes que dejar de hacer eso…-

-¿Hacer qué?-

-Aislarte de los demás.- Contestó el rubio con voz queda.

-Tú sabes bien porqué lo hago…-

Jou no le replicó. Con resignación, se apoyó junto a él en el alféizar de la ventana. Muy en el fondo, Yugi sabía que hacía tiempo que necesitaba la compañía de alguien, sobretodo de su mejor amigo. ¿Por qué no podía evitar alejarse de él y de los demás, entonces?

Ambos amigos permanecieron en silencio, uno pensando en Anzu y el otro preocupado por Yugi, hasta que de pronto, las puertas de la sala de clases se abrieron de golpe.

-¡No voy a repetirlo¡Dejen de seguirme! –

Yugi y Jou voltearon y vieron a un puñado de chicas alrededor de Seto Kaiba, hablando todas atropelladamente, y lanzando grititos histéricos. Era como si estuvieran en presencia de una estrella de rock.

-¡Vamos, Kaiba, dinos si es verdad lo que dicen los rumores!-

-¡Siii¡Por favor!! T.T -

El CEO se llevó una mano a las sienes, evidentemente fastidiado por aquella situación.

-¡Dinos si es verdad que estás viviendo con Anzu Masaki!!-

Jou se quedó boquiabierto. ¿Cómo pudieron aquellas chicas enterarse? Se suponía que sólo él y sus amigos sabían la verdad. Él miró a Yugi con cara de pregunta, pero notó que él no estaba en condiciones de prestarle mucha atención. El tricolor parecía lanzar chispas desde sus ojos, mientras miraba en la dirección donde se hallaba Kaiba.

-Eso es tan sólo un rumor. No sean estúpidas y vayanse a perder tiempo a otro lado, que me están quitando el mío…-

-¿Por qué te molestas, Kaiba? – Se quejó una chica bajita con anteojos. -¡Es una simple pregunta!-

-Es verdad.- Habló Yugi de repente, con una voz fuerte y clara, para extrañeza de los allí presentes. Las chicas se callaron. Todos clavaron sus ojos en el tricolor, quien no dejaba de fulminar al castaño con la mirada. -Ellos están viviendo juntos porque sus padres se casarán dentro de poco.-

Jou se quedó con los ojos como plato.

-¿Qué mierda estás haciendo?...- Le susurró el rubio a su amigo. Pero éste lo ignoró.

-Es el ex de Anzu…- Cuchichearon algunas, entre sí. –Él es el que debe saberlo mejor que nadie…-

-¡Entonces es cierto!-

-Dios mío, Kaiba¿Por qué no nos querías decir?-

Seto no contestó. Clavando sus ojos azules y fríos sobre Yugi, pensó vengarse algún día por su impertinencia. Luego se fue de allí, dejando a aquél grupo de chicas haciendo comentarios y odiando a Anzu por tener la suerte de vivir con el guapo CEO. Jou pensó que tal vez ellas eran su club de fans o algo así.

-¿Por qué les dijiste?- Preguntó el rubio, con tono acusador. -¿Qué mierda te está pasando, Yugi?!-

Nuevamente el tricolor pasó por alto a Jou. No podía dejar de pensar en la posibilidad de que Anzu lo hubiese traicionado con Kaiba. Aquello le hacía hervir la sangre.

-Lo siento amigo, pero estás mal…- Le reprochó el rubio, y dicho esto, se fue hacia su asiento, dejando a Yugi solo. Fue recién entonces cuando se percató de la presencia de Miho, quien estaba apoyada en un rincón de la sala con aire ausente.

Cuando ella se dio cuenta de que Jou la observaba, esbozó una enigmática sonrisa y se marchó de ahí.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ella caminaba por el pasillo del segundo piso del edificio de la escuela con expresión soñadora. Aquél era un hermoso día para Anzu Masaki. Aunque parecía que estaba a punto de llover, aquello no le importaba en lo absoluto. Había pasado un fin de semana perfecto con Seto, un fin de semana lleno de romance y emociones. ¿Quién hubiera dicho que Seto Kaiba podía ser tan bueno con ella¿Y además, tan… apasionado? Cuando eran novios, Anzu ya había hecho el amor con Yugi en algunas ocasiones, pero esta vez, disfrutó del sexo como nunca antes lo había hecho. Definitivamente su querido CEO no sólo era un genio en los negocios, sino que también, un genio en la cama.

Se ruborizaba tan sólo recordar aquellos intensos momentos.

¿Se habría enamorado de ella¿Lo había podido conquistar? La castaña pensaba que seguramente así había sido, pues según ella, nadie podía hacer y decir cosas tan bellas como él lo había hecho sin que hubieran sentimientos de por medio.

-Auch, ten cuidado…- Se quejó una chica pelirroja que caminaba en dirección opuesta a Anzu, cuando accidentalmente sus hombros chocaron.

-Lo siento…- Se disculpó Anzu, algo distraída.

En ese momento, Subaru se fijó en su cabello castaño y los ojos azules. Con una punzada de rencor en su pecho, la reconoció en seguida. Fingiendo sorpresa, dijo:

-¡Ah, tú eres de la que todos hablan ahora!-

Anzu la miró con confusión.

-¿Cómo¿Todos están hablando de mí?-

-¿No te has dado cuenta que media escuela te está mirando? –

Y en efecto, cuando la castaña echó un vistazo a su alrededor, se topó con muchos pares de ojos que la observaban, mientras caminaban por el pasillo y pasaban por su lado. Incluso cuchicheaban entre sí.

Había ido tan concentrada en sus ensoñaciones que no se había dado cuenta de aquello.

-¿Qué pasa aquí¿Por qué…?-

-¿Qué no lo sabes?-

Anzu negó con la cabeza, expectante.

-Bueno… Se rumorea que tú estás viviendo bajo el mismo techo que Seto Kaiba.-

-¿Pero cómo se enteraron?! 0.0- Soltó la castaña, sin querer. La expresión que puso Subaru en el rostro no anticipaba nada bueno.

-¡¡¡¿Acaso es verdad?!! – Exclamó ella, horrorizada. -¡¡¡¡¿Estás viviendo con mi querido Seto?!!!-

Todos los que pasaban junto a ellas se detuvieron al oír aquella revelación. Se miraron los unos con los otros, con sólo un pensamiento en la mente; el rumor había sido confirmado.

"_¡Estúpida Anzu!" _Se recriminó a sí misma, al captar las miradas escandalizadas de los demás. _"Ahora toda la escuela lo sabrá… no quiero ni imaginar la cara que pondrá Seto..."_

Y hablando del rey de roma…

Justo en ese momento el mismísimo Seto Kaiba caminaba peligrosamente hacia ellas, con cara de pocos amigos.

-¡Seto!- La chica pelirroja estuvo a punto de abalanzarse sobre él, pero se contuvo. Ya conocía de sobra aquella famosa y temida mirada asesina que él llevaba en ese momento, por lo que no era adecuado que hiciera algo que lo pudiese fastidiar.

-Anzu, tengo que hablar contigo.-

Aquello lo había dicho como si se lo estuviera ordenando. Y la castaña sabía que no podía rechazarlo.

-De acuerdo, pero…-

-Vamos.- Él la agarró del brazo e inmediatamente se alejaron por el pasillo, dejando a una Subaru furiosa y ardiendo en celos.

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó Anzu, una vez que ella y Seto entraron a una sala vacía de química. Fue sólo entonces, cuando él la soltó.

-¿Qué no te has dado cuenta?-

-¿Darme cuenta de qué…? – Pero no necesitaba que él le diera una respuesta. Ya había adivinado la razón por la cual él se veía tan enojado.

-Hace unos minutos unas chicas empezaron a preguntarme si es que era verdad que vivíamos juntos… ¡Toda la maldita escuela está hablando de eso, Anzu!-

-Lo sé… pero no se me ocurre quién podría…-

-Es obvio¿no?- Seto la miró con impaciencia.- Los idiotas de tus amigos eran los únicos que sabían.-

-¡No culpes a mis amigos¡Ellos no son de esa clase de personas!-

-Pues yo diría que sí… ¿Qué otra explicación podría tener esto?-

La castaña dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana, pensativa. No le estaba gustando para nada que Seto estuviera acusando a sus amigos. Sin embargo, él había sembrado la semilla de la duda… Nadie más sabía la verdad, nadie más a excepción de Jou, Honda y Miho. A Yugi le había contado aquella misma mañana, y no pareció haberle afectado la noticia…. era difícil imaginarlos a ellos revelando un secreto a alguien así sin más, pero…

¿Podía Seto tener la razón?

-Mira…- Habló ella con calma. – Supongamos que a uno de mis amigos se le salió sin querer… ¿Qué tiene de malo? No tendría porqué afectarnos…-

-Pues hay algo que aún no sabes…-Seto esbozó una sonrisa irónica.-….fue tu noviecito quien cantó. Lo dijo en frente de las chicas que me seguían.-

La castaña parpadeó, sorprendida.

-¿Yugi? ….Debes estar en un error…-

-¡Mierda, Anzu, yo mismo lo escuché!-

Ella se dejó caer sobre una silla, aún atónita por lo que acababa de oír. Pero si Yugi era la última persona a quien hubiese imaginado haciendo algo así…

Anzu no iba a aceptarlo.

-¿Por qué lo culpas a él¿Acaso… – La castaña dijo lo primero que se le cruzó por la mente. - …acaso estás celoso?-

-¿Yo,… _celoso_?...– Él sintió aquello como una bofetada en el rostro. Sin embargo, esbozó una sonrisa de burla, reprimiendo el extraño sentimiento que lo invadía. –Jamás me verás celoso por ti, Masaki.-

Para Anzu, la frialdad de aquellas palabras caló hondo en su corazón. Una punzada de dolor invadió su pecho.

-Espera… ¿Qué estás diciendo?...- Musitó, sin poder creerlo.

-Ya me oíste…-

-Pero…- La castaña contuvo las lágrimas. -…El sábado...-

-Creo que ya deberías haberlo sabido. Yo no le pertenezco a nadie, Anzu.-

No quería oír más. No quería. Sin embargo, aunque su corazón le pedía a gritos salir corriendo de allí y alejarse de aquél cruel hombre a quien quería tanto, se quedó en su asiento, temblando ligeramente.

De pronto, se acordó de Mai Valentine, y de lo que le había contado sobre Seto, sobre cómo utilizaba a las mujeres para satisfacer sus deseos, sobre lo egoísta e indiferente que era con los sentimientos de las chicas. Y con amargura, recordó también a Shizuka y el beso que había presenciado, tiempo atrás.

Anzu se culpó por haber sido tan ingenua. Ella era tan sólo una más de las tantas mujeres que estaban enamoradas de Seto. Era igual a ellas. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan ciega, siendo que ya se lo había advertido Mai?

Seto se dio cuenta de la angustia de la castaña, pero en su corazón no había espacio para la compasión. Siempre era igual, cuando una chica se enamoraba de él y se enteraba más tarde que su amor no le era correspondido, lloraba cual magdalena y terminaban huyendo de él.

"_Aunque siempre regresan…"_ Pensó él, observando las lágrimas que Anzu comenzaba a derramar.

-Anzu…- Habló Seto, pero luego calló. Iba a decirle lo mismo que les decía a las chicas en una situación como esa, que si aún así quería estar con él, podía hacerlo, pero a sabiendas de que él no era hombre de una sola mujer. Sin embargo, prefirió cambiar de discurso. - … Anzu, debes olvidarte de mí.-

Ella lo miró, incrédula, con las mejillas enrojecidas y surcadas por las lágrimas.

-¿Quieres que te olvide después de que ya me entregué a ti?-

-Debes hacerlo.- Seto se acercó a la puerta, dándole la espalda a Anzu, y posó una mano sobre la perilla.

-Pero… ¿Cómo quieres que te deje de querer cuando ya saboreé lo que es tenerte? Yo… deseo estar contigo siempre…-

Sin volverse para mirarla, Seto dijo duramente:

-Casi ni me conoces, Anzu. No puedes quererme tanto como dices. Olvidarme será rápido. – Y dicho esto, se fue cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La noche había caído sobre Domino City sin que nadie se diera cuenta. No había estrellas en el cielo y la luna tampoco iluminaba los estanques de agua de las grandes mansiones de las estirpes más poderosas del país. Las nubes cubrían el cielo entretejiendo una capa oscura y heterogénea que hacía recordar al transeúnte que en cualquier momento podría empezar a llover. Pero esto no le importaba a Mai Valentine. Sonriente, caminaba por el parque Central con su cartera de cuero y un paraguas bajo el brazo, pensando en lo maravilloso del amor. Acababa de salir de una cita con su novio, con quien había empezado su relación tan sólo unos días atrás. A ella le hubiese gustado invitarlo a su departamento, pero él se tenía que ir a trabajar después de la cita, así que no dijo nada.

Aunque su verdadero nombre era Mai Kuyaku, se cambió al apellido Valentine, primero, porque era un nombre más atractivo para el mundo de la moda internacional, y segundo, porque el día de San Valentín era su festividad favorita.

Mai se aproximó a la Fuente de las lágrimas (llamada así porque la gente solía ir a llorar a ese lugar cuando estaban angustiados, desde tiempos inmemoriales) y consultó su reloj. Había quedado de juntarse allí con el mismo amigo que la había dejado plantada en el cine, así que Mai rezaba por que él no la decepcionara de nuevo.

Tan pensativa estaba la rubia, que no se había dado cuenta de que alguien pasaba cerca de ella y tomaba asiento en uno de los bancos que rodeaban la fuente. Cuando Mai echó un vistazo a su alrededor para ver si es que venía su amigo, vio a una chica de cabellos castaños y ojos azules usando el uniforme de la escuela Domino sentada sobre el banco. Tardó un poco en reconocerla, debido a que se encontraba justo bajo el follaje espeso de un roble que impedía el paso de la luz de los faroles.

-¿Anzu? – Dijo ella, acercándose con lentitud, intentando ver bien su rostro.

-¿Mai? – La castaña se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia la luz. –N-no esperaba verte por aquí…-

-Pues yo tampoco… ¿Qué haces aquí tan sola? Este lugar no es muy seguro para las chicas de secundaria como tú…- Mai se fijó en la expresión que la castaña llevaba, y adivinó de inmediato que algo andaba mal.- ¿Qué ocurre¿Estás bien?-

Anzu negó con la cabeza y algunas lágrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas. Mai trató de consolarla, la abrazó y dejó que se desahogara por un rato. Luego de que la castaña se calmara, ésta se apartó de ella, posando sus manos sobre los hombros de Anzu le dijo:

-¿Les dijiste a tus amigos la verdad y terminó todo mal?-

-No… sólo una amiga mía se lo tomó realmente a mal… pero esa no es la razón.-

Anzu empezó a contarle todo lo que había pasado, desde lo ocurrido el sábado, hasta los rumores de la escuela y finalmente, su conversación con Seto, la cual había tomado un rumbo muy malo y angustioso para ella. Mai, al escucharla, no le sorprendió casi nada excepto una cosa.

-¿Te dijo que te olvidaras de él?- La castaña asintió con la cabeza. –Eso es raro en él. Usualmente trataría de incitarte a que siguieras, pero…-

-Tal vez me odia tanto que me quiere lejos de él…- Murmuró Anzu con tristeza.

-En primer lugar, me parece que te olvidaste de todo lo que te dije, Anzu. – Dijo Mai con dureza. –Te dejaste llevar por el momento, se lo entregaste todo en bandeja tan fácilmente que es por eso que así terminaron las cosas… -

-Lo sé…tienes razón…- La castaña se sentía como una niña pequeña regañada por su madre.

-Pero ahora…- Continuó la rubia, suavizando su tono de voz. -… dime¿Has pensado en mi propuesta?-

-Claro que sí. Yo… de verdad quiero estar con él…-

-Muy bien. Pero que te quede claro, Anzu, que si decides continuar y seguir lo que te dicta tu corazón, debes estar dispuesta a sufrir. Como te habrás dado cuenta con lo de hoy, él no es nada fácil.-

-El amor trae sufrimientos… intentaré ser fuerte.-

-Ok. Te voy a ayudar entonces…- Mai le sonrió de forma cómplice. –Justo ahora estoy esperando a un amigo que me gustaría que conocieras… él será de gran ayuda.-

Aunque aún se sentía algo triste, Anzu fue invadida por la emoción. Agradeció a los cielos que existiera alguien que tuviera tan buenas intenciones como Mai. Ella no estaría sola.

De pronto, alguien que exclamó el nombre de la rubia las sobresaltó a ambas. Frente a ellas, se acercaba un hombre con los ojos verdes más hermosos que Anzu había visto en su vida. Él era alto, ganándole un poco en estatura a Mai, tenía el cabello largo y amarrado en una coleta, tan negro como la noche misma, y unos colgantes de dados en cada oreja que tintineaban un poco al caminar. Su andar era extremadamente varonil, y llevaba una chaqueta negra con blue jeans gastados en las rodillas.

Para Anzu, su primera impresión fue el de una estrella de rock, o un modelo.

Coincidentemente, él era un modelo.

-Anzu, te presento a Ryuji Otogi. Ryuji, ésta es Anzu Masaki, de la secundaria Domino.-

-Mucho gusto, señorita Anzu…- Dijo él galantemente, y tomando la mano de la castaña al más puro estilo de las épocas coloniales, se inclinó y la besó.

Anzu rió un poco. Mai se aclaró la garganta de forma muy notoria.

-Oh, no crea que me he olvidado de usted, señorita Mai…- Otogi repitió el mismo gesto elegante con la rubia, y luego añadió. –Pido disculpas por no haberme aparecido la otra vez en el cine… las gatitas de mi departamento me entretuvieron por mucho tiempo…-

-Sí, claro…- Mai puso cara de 'no-quiero-enterarme-de-eso' al captar el doble sentido de sus palabras.-Estás perdonado sólo porque debido a ese plantón, tendrás que hacerme un favor.-

-¿De qué se trata? –

La rubia le dirigió una mirada enigmática a Anzu.

-Quiero que ayudes a Anzu a conquistar a Seto Kaiba.-

-¿Seto Kaiba? – Otogi se acercó a la castaña y con una mano, la tomó del mentón, alzando un poco su rostro. –Yo puedo ser mejor que él… ¿Sabes¿Lo has hecho alguna vez en un automóvil? Porque yo tengo el mío muy cerca de aquí y…-

-¡¡Ryuji!! ¬¬ , dije _ayudarla_, no _seducirla,_ ¿Ok?-

-Ok, Ok…- El chico de los dados suspiró, resignado. –Aunque tu belleza me tiene impresionado, querida Anzu. Es una lástima que quieras…- Un gruñido de parte de la rubia interrumpió su comentario. –Muy bien, te ayudaré.-

-Perfecto…- Mai le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Y entonces… ¿Cuál es el plan?-

-Lo discutiremos con un buen jazz y una taza de café.-

Los tres caminaron hacia la calle, y mientras comenzaban a alejarse del parque Central por la avenida Trece, Anzu dirigió sus pensamientos hacia sus mejores amigos, y sobre todo, hacia Miho.

"_Lo siento, querida amiga… sé que te gusta Seto, pero no me daré por vencida."_

Mientras Otogi intentaba flirtear con Mai, quien ya estaba bastante acostumbrada a eso (hasta creía que él lo hacía sólo por fastidiarla), Anzu reparó en un lamborghini negro que estaba parado junto a la vereda de en frente. Le había dado la impresión de haber visto el mismo automóvil cuando había salido de la escuela, y luego, en el parque. Pensando que tal vez, había sido imaginación suya, apartó su mirada de aquél impresionante vehículo y entró a un exclusivo club de Jazz junto con Mai y Otogi.

Seto Kaiba, quien estaba frente al volante de su lamborghini, siguió con la mirada a aquella chica de cabellos castaños, a la vez que ésta entraba al local de jazz junto con Otogi y para su confusión, Mai Valentine.

¿Qué tramaba aquél trío tan raro?...

… Y en primer lugar… ¿Por qué había seguido a Anzu desde la escuela? Desde su discusión con la castaña, se había estado preguntando durante el resto del día si es que había hecho bien en decirle que se olvidase de él…

¿Quería realmente que Anzu dejara de quererlo? No le causaba confusión el hecho de que a él le gustara que las chicas sintieran algo por él, pues de una forma u otra, hacía las cosas más fáciles. Pero Anzu…

…. ¿Por qué con ella tenía que ser distinto?

* * *

_**Continuaraaaaaa**_

_**Yupi! Another Chapi!**_

_**Disculpen la demora de este capitulo… me fui a quedar a la casa de mi mama esta semana, que vive un poco lejos, y no pude escribir casi nada porque me interrumpían a cada rato xD**_

_**Bueno, espero les haya gustado... ahora introduje otro personaje al fic, que por supuesto, no pude dejar de lado… xP (Otogi es demasiado sexy como para no introducirlo en la historia º.º … aunque aun sigo amando a Seto!!! O.ó)**_

_**Entonces…Nos vemos en el prox Chapi!! Que duerman bien y sueñen con sus Seto's y sus Otogi's… n-**_

_**(Y sus honda's…. º-º ….em…espero que solo sueñen con los autos marca Honda, no con Honda..n.nUUUUU …entienden? Ne?)**_

_**PD: Revieeeeeews!!! n0n**_


	9. Objeto del deseo

**Viviendo con un Kaiba**

_By Kazumi Shiunsai_

_**Aclaración:**__** YGO aun no me pertenece… solo a Kazuki Takahashi.**_

_**Fe de errata:**__** Hace poco me di cuenta que había estado escribiendo mal el apellido de Anzu… es 'Ma**__**z**__**aki', y no 'Ma**__**s**__**aki'… pido disculpas por aquella confusión… n.nU**_

_**Y ahora, al fic :D

* * *

**_

**Capítulo 9: Objeto del deseo.**

Katsuya Jounouchi estiró los brazos y liberó un largo bostezo. Había sido un día de clases muy aburrido y corto. Como ya quedaban las últimas semanas antes de las vacaciones de invierno, los alumnos de la escuela Domino debían seguir asistiendo sólo para dar exámenes y terminar trabajos e informes pendientes. Tan sólo unas pocas asignaturas seguían enseñando, y el día anterior había sido el último día de clases normales.

Era por esa razón que Jou, Honda y Anzu iban a tener mucho tiempo libre por delante. Tiempo que ya tenían pensado en gastar en videojuegos, cines, karaokes y, por supuesto¡Estudio! Y precisamente por esto último, Honda se separó de sus amigos a la salida de la escuela y se fue a casa rápidamente para repasar, y luego salir en la noche a comer pizzas con ellos, como habían programado aquella mañana.

Jou también estaba en riesgo de reprobar, pero parecía tener algún motivo por el cual se había quedado junto a Anzu para acompañarla en su recorrido de vuelta a casa. Cuando la castaña se había dado cuenta de esto, Jou le dijo:

-Hay algo que tengo que decirte.-

Anzu se sobresaltó por la seriedad con que su rubio amigo había hablado. No era muy común en él.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Es sobre lo que toda la escuela está comentando ahora… ¿Lo sabes, no?-

Ella asintió con la cabeza, sintiendo un amargo sabor en la boca al recordar que el día anterior, Seto Kaiba había culpado a Yugi de decir la verdad sobre ella y el castaño en frente de todos.

-Precisamente Set…digo, Kaiba me había hablado sobre eso…-

-Entonces ya sabes que aunque Yugi no esparció el rumor, fue él quien lo confirmó a un grupo de chicas que seguían al bastardo ricachón…-

-Espera… ¿Lo de Yugi era cierto?...- Anzu puso los ojos como plato.

-¿A qué te refieres con 'si era cierto¡Yo estuve ahí!-

"_Oh no… y le dije a Seto que estaba celoso y que por esa razón acusaba a Yugi injustamente… ¡Qué tonta he sido! Y qué pena me da… ay… ahora recién me doy cuenta de la estupidez que dije…"_

-Sabes, no me importa mucho el hecho de que la escuela entera sepa todo (osea, en parte sí…), me molesta más saber que Yugi dijo algo que se supone sólo quedaba entre nosotros.-

-Y él no suele actuar así…-

-Pero aún me pregunto quién pudo empezar el rumor en primer lugar…-

-Sobre eso…- Jou le dirigió una triste sonrisa a Anzu. -…ya sé quién fue.-

-¿Quién? –

-Miho.-

Anzu se quedó de piedra.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Le pregunté a las chicas que seguían a Kaiba.-

"_Entonces Miho fue la que inició todo… ¿Acaso está tramando algo¿Se habrá olvidado tan rápidamente que fuimos amigas?"_

Al ver la decepción en el rostro de su amiga, Jou pasó una mano sobre sus hombros y la atrajo hacia él.

-Descuida, olvídate de Miho. Los amigos que de verdad valen no harían lo que hizo ella. Así que no vale la pena sufrir por ella.-

Anzu le sonrió a Jou, sintiéndose confortada por aquellas palabras. Pero olvidar una amistad de tantos años no era tan fácil de realizar.

-Bueno… eso era lo que quería hablarte. Ahora me voy a estudiar.-

Jou le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue en dirección contraria a Anzu, regresando por el mismo camino en el que iban. La castaña lo vio alejarse, sintiendo que iba a tener muchas cosas en las que pensar por el resto del día.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Meiko, mi terroncito de azúcar…-

-Gozaburo, mi osito de chocolate…-

-¿Podrían dejar de hacer eso por al menos cinco minutos?-

Kaiba padre miró a su hijo con una extraña expresión en el rostro. En el fondo, él tenía razón. Se habían reunido en la sala de estar para hablar sobre uno de los eventos más importantes al que había sido invitado el presidente de Kaiba Corp., junto a su familia. Maximillian Pegasus iba a realizar una celebración con motivo de los más de 30 años de aniversario que su empresa, Indutrial Illusions, cumpliría dentro de una semana, una fiesta en la que no sólo se hablaría de cócteles y vacaciones en Italia, sino que también sobre negocios.

Gozaburo sabía que Industrial Illusions era una de las empresas más poderosas del mundo, y al ser Pegasus uno de los socios más importantes de Kaiba Corp., aquella noche todo debía salir a la perfección.

-Seto, me imagino que ya sabes cómo debes comportarte en un evento como éste…- Habló Gozaburo, mirando con seriedad a su hijo, quien estaba sentado en uno de los sofás, frente al sillón que él y Meiko compartían. La vieja Kei les había dejado panecillos y unas tazas de té sobre la pequeña mesita de centro, pero nadie los había tocado aún.

-En efecto, lo sé a la perfección.- Contestó Seto, mostrando un semblante imperturbable.

-Muy bien. Precisamente por eso tú debes cuidar que Anzu también sepa cómo comportarse…- El castaño arqueó una ceja. Iba a ser una pesada tarea el tener que vigilar constantemente lo que su hermanastra dijera o no dijera frente a toda esa gente superflua y clasista. -… debes guiarla y protegerla de las malas lenguas¿Oíste?-

Seto asintió silenciosamente.

-A propósito, querido… creí que Anzu vendría contigo, y veo que aún no llega. ¿No salen juntos de la escuela?-

De mala gana, Seto le iba a contestar, pero justo en ese momento la castaña apareció en el rellano de la puerta, con cara de pregunta. Al darse cuenta que los tres se habían dado vuelta para mirarla, Anzu titubeó un poco.

-Eh… cuando llegué, Kei me dijo que viniera…-

Gozaburo le pidió a la castaña que tomara asiento en uno de los sofás, junto a Seto, y le explicó todo desde el comienzo. Cuando llegó a la parte en la que debía quedarse con su hermanastro durante toda la velada, Anzu miró a su madre, quien le sonreía en una extraña forma pícara y cómplice. Ella sabía lo que estaba pensando. Uno de los deseos más profundos de Meiko, era que Anzu tuviera un romance, un affaire o lo que fuera con el hijo de su novio.

La castaña no sabía si alegrarse o lamentarse por tener que asistir a una fiesta y pasar casi toda la noche junto a Seto. Por una parte, podría pasar más tiempo con él y conocer más sobre lo que trabajan su padre y él. Pero por otro lado, el rechazo del día anterior seguía clavado en su corazón, y no sabía si aquél ambiente tenso e incómodo que sentía cada vez que se topaba con él en la mansión, seguiría hasta esa noche.

Pero Anzu tenía que admitir que era una buena oportunidad para llevar a cabo el plan de Mai en todos sus aspectos.

De repente, Gozaburo y Meiko se levantaron de sus asientos, captando la atención de la castaña.

-Ya hemos terminado. No lo olviden, será éste sábado, a las 8 deben estar listos para llegar a las 9 en punto¿De acuerdo?-

La madura pareja de novios salieron, dejando solos a Seto y Anzu. La castaña empezó a sentir entonces, cómo el ambiente se volvía tenso por el solo hecho de estar a solas con él.

Ella notó aquella expresión fría y su actitud distante. Anzu no podía entender cómo pudo Seto acostarse con ella y decirle cosas tan románticas, para después mostrarse indiferente e incluso, decirle que lo olvidara, como había hecho el día anterior.

Seto, como despertando de las divagaciones en las que estaba, se levantó de su asiento y salió de la habitación. Anzu lo siguió con la mirada, y luego se llevó una mano a la frente, suspirando con cansancio. Ahora que se detenía a pensar bien, se dio cuenta que no entendía en lo absoluto a aquél hombre. Y aquello le provocaba un amargo dolor en el corazón. Sólo le quedaba confiar en los consejos de Mai, en su plan para conquistarlo… porque ella no se sentía capaz de hacerlo sola, se sentía tan débil…

-Señorita Mazaki.- La vieja criada casi hizo saltar de su asiento a Anzu, con su aparición repentina en la puerta de la sala de estar. –Hay un joven que la busca.-

La castaña frunció el entrecejo, extrañada. Nunca nadie iba a verla, puesto que a sus amigos no les gustaba mucho aparecerse por allí. Ellos trataban de evitar a toda costa toparse con Kaiba, dado lo mal que se llevaban él y Jou…

Con desgano, siguió a Kei hasta el vestíbulo, en donde un chico no más alto que ella, de cabellos tricolores y mirada violácea la esperaba. Él estaba parado de espaldas a ella, con aire distraído. Pero al oír pasos detrás de él, volteó y vio que Anzu se acercaba con cara de confusión.

Antes de que ella pudiera decir algo, en un acto inesperado Yugi se hincó sobre su rodilla, frente a la castaña, a la vez que la miraba con intensidad.

Al mismo tiempo que el tricolor hizo el gesto, Seto bajaba las escaleras con un libro en la mano. Se detuvo a mitad de camino, paralizado al ver la escena. ¿Qué hacía Yugi ahí?

-Anzu… he venido hasta aquí para pedirte que vuelvas conmigo…-

Ella vio cómo Yugi sacaba una pequeña cajita de entre sus ropas. Él la abrió, dejando al descubierto un hermoso anillo plateado con un rubí incrustado. Posteriormente, tomó suavemente la mano derecha de Anzu y deslizó aquél anillo por su dedo anular, con solemnidad.

La castaña no pudo articular palabra alguna. Estaba demasiado asombrada por todo aquello. Ella miró su mano, el anillo lanzando destellos bajo las luces del vestíbulo, y pensó que lo que Yugi estaba haciendo era demasiado. Aunque la enternecía al mismo tiempo, no sabía qué hacer ni qué decir en una situación como esa. No tenía intenciones de herir los sentimientos del tricolor.

-Yugi, yo no…-

-Anzu, por favor. Sé mi novia otra vez. –

-Ah...- Sin quererlo, la castaña soltó un suspiro de alivio. Ella pensó que Yugi le iba a pedir algo muchísimo más serio que eso. Trató de suprimir su nerviosismo, y dijo con calma: -Lo siento, Yugi. Pero no puedo…-

Él se puso de pie y la miró fijamente, con determinación. Su corazón latiendo con rapidez.

-¿Es por Kaiba, verdad¿Es por él que has terminado conmigo?-

-¿Kaiba? …no… Yo…- Anzu se miró las puntas de los pies, evitando la mirada acusatoria de Yugi. Lo iba a negar, iba a negar que el motivo que gatilló el fin de su relación eran sus sentimientos por Seto, aún si eso había influido en parte, pero no hallaba las palabras correctas para hacerlo.

Pero justo en el momento en que ella se hallaba confundida, aprovechando su aturdimiento, Yugi se aproximó a ella y la besó, en un gesto inesperado incluso para la sirvienta Kei, quien presenciaba todo.

Para Seto, aquello fue suficiente como para dejar de estar allí parado observando como un idiota. Bajó el corto tramo de escaleras que le quedaban rápidamente, y con un gesto agarró a Anzu del brazo y la apartó de Yugi, dejándola a ésta muda de asombro.

-Ya basta.- Manifestó Seto con un tono de odio en la voz, asesinando a Yugi con la mirada. –No te atrevas, Motou…-

-¡Seto¿Qué estás haciendo?! – Exclamó la castaña, reaccionando al rato después, apartando su brazo de él.

-Hago lo que me plazca, Anzu. Y no voy a permitir que en mi casa, ese idiota se atreva a….-

-¡Él no es ningún idiota¡Él vale mucho más como hombre que tú!!-

-¡¿Ah sí¡Entonces porqué no aceptas su propuesta y te vas con él!-

-¡No le hables así a Anzu, Kaiba!!- Intervino Yugi, encolerizado.

-¡Dile, Anzu¡Dile porqué no lo aceptas en este preciso instante!- Siguió Seto.

-Cállate imbécil, o si no…-

-¿O si no qué¿Me vas a golpear?- Dijo con burla.

Yugi lo amenazó con el puño.

-¡Ya vas a ver imbé….!-

-¡Alto¡Paren de gritar ustedes dos! – Anzu le bloqueó el avance a Yugi, interponiéndose entre ambos con los brazos extendidos. –Yugi, será mejor que lo hablemos otro día¿Sí? Mañana en la escuela…-

Ante las palabras de Anzu, el tricolor pareció calmarse. Él bajó su puño.

-De acuerdo… sólo porqué tú me lo pides no le haré trizas la cara a éste imbécil….- Yugi le lanzó una mirada rencorosa a Seto. Éste también se tuvo que aguantar las ganas de molerlo a golpes. –Nos vemos, Anzu… y por favor, piensa en lo que te he dicho…-

Luego de hacer un gesto de despedida a Anzu, Yugi salió de la mansión con paso firme. La castaña vio la puerta cerrarse detrás de él, y luego se volvió al castaño, con los brazos cruzados y una mueca de enfado.

-¿Cuál es tu maldito problema¿Por qué tuviste que tratarlo de esa forma¡Él no se lo merece!-

-Hablas de quien contó la verdad en frente de todos en la escuela…-

-¡Eso ahora no me importa! Lo que quiero saber es porqué actuaste de esa forma.-

Seto, por vez primera no se atrevió a mirarla a los ojos. Ahora que estaba más calmado, podía pensar con claridad. En realidad, tenía que admitir que se había excedido al intervenir de esa forma. ¿Pero cómo podía controlarse, al ver que su peor enemigo besaba los labios de Anzu? Un extraño pensamiento se le cruzó por la mente, una suposición que le hacía entrar en pánico. Era algo que él jamás había sentido en toda su vida… y ese algo se llamaba 'Celos'.

Pero él no quería aceptarlo. Él consideraba que era uno de los sentimientos más insulsos y nefastos que pudieran existir. Seto sabía que siempre había querido a Anzu en su cama, pero ese deseo tenía muy poco que ver con el amor.

-Seto...-Insistió Anzu con calma.- ¿Acaso te pusiste celoso al ver que él me besaba?... ¡Dime la verdad!-

Kaiba sintió como si le hubiera caído agua helada en la cara. Pero ocultó su aturdimiento. Él se prometió a sí mismo que jamás demostraría debilidad frente a alguien como Anzu. Admitir que estaba celoso, sería dejar su orgullo de lado.

-Jamás estaré celoso por ti, Mazaki.-

Anzu sostuvo su mirada, su corazón rompiéndose ante aquellas palabras. Sabía que él no mentía, lo sabía. ¿Había algo peor que la decepción? Había tenido la ligera esperanza de que la intervención de Seto hubiera sido por culpa de los celos, pero al parecer, nuevamente se había equivocado.

-¿Entonces…¿Por qué…?-

-Por que te dije que no permitiría que nadie más pueda tocarte…- Él caminó hacia ella, hasta detenerse a una escasa distancia de la castaña. Anzu casi podía sentir el calor que irradiaba el cuerpo de Seto.

-Te estás contradiciendo, Kaiba. Me has dicho que no estás celoso, pero entonces… no entiendo porqué me dices esa clase de cosas… ¿Acaso no sabes que con eso, me das falsas ilusiones¿No me habías dicho que te olvidara?-

Sin responderle, Seto acercó su rostro al de ella, y la besó. Estupefacta, Anzu se dejó por tan sólo unos segundos, pero luego, se apartó bruscamente y le plantó una bofetada en el rostro, indignada.

-¡Eres un imbécil, Seto Kaiba¡Sólo estas jugando conmigo como lo haces con todas las demás! Yo…- Anzu cerró sus puños, temblando de rabia. – ¡Yo soy tan sólo una más en tu lista! -

Después de aquello, Anzu se fue corriendo escaleras arriba, hasta entrar a su habitación y dar un portazo que se escuchó hasta el vestíbulo.

Seto se quedó parado en ese mismo lugar, ensimismado y confuso. Se llevó una mano a la mejilla, dándose cuenta que nunca nadie lo había abofeteado antes.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Querida, has hecho bien…- Habló la voz al otro lado del teléfono. –…además de que seguiste mi consejo, él se lo merecía-

-Lo sé…- Respondió Anzu, acostada de lado sobre su cama, sosteniendo con una mano el teléfono.

Cuando miró hacia los ventanales que salían hacia el balcón, se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era y de cuánto tiempo tardó en decidirse si llamar a Mai Valentine para contarle lo sucedido. Después de todo, ella era su amiga ahora, y necesitaba desahogar la rabia que sentía en su pecho por lo sucedido con Seto.

-Pero no te desanimes…- Siguió Mai. -…si él reaccionó de esa forma, debe ser por alguna razón. El problema es, que Seto es demasiado testarudo y orgulloso como para admitir algo… así que por el momento, sólo actúa como te lo he dicho. –

-Sí… -

Mai guardó silencio por unos momentos. Mientras sostenía el auricular del teléfono con su hombro, se maquillaba frente al enorme espejo con marco dorado del baño de su habitación. Iba a tener una cita con su novio, así que debía lucir perfecta, como siempre.

Pero lo que Anzu le había contado la dejó intrigada y emocionada al mismo tiempo…

Tal vez no faltaba mucho para que Seto se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos. Pero para lograr eso, Anzu no debía someterse a sus juegos. Ella le tenía que demostrar que no era como las demás chicas, que no iba a caer a sus pies tan fácilmente.

¿Lo podría lograr?

-Oye Mai…- Dijo Anzu después de un rato de silencio. -…Sólo por curiosidad… tú me has hablado de tu novio, pero aún no me dices ni como se llama él… Y por eso te quería preguntar…-

-Bueno, tal vez mañana Otogi pase por ti cuando salgas de la escuela…- Interrumpió la rubia, para confusión de Anzu.

Ésta se quedó callada un momento. Aquella intervención le pareció algo muy extraño, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

-Ah… ¿Si¿Por qué va a…?-

-No tengo idea. Él me dijo que te dijera.- Mai consultó su reloj. –Y ahora tengo que irme a una cita. Luego hablamos.-

-Está bien, adiós Mai. – Se despidió Anzu y luego colgó, con un nudo en la garganta.

Llevándose una mano a la frente, pensó en lo complicado que iba a ser el día siguiente. No sabía aún cómo iba a rechazar a Yugi, ni cómo éste reaccionaría si viera a Otogi esperándola a la salida de la escuela.

Y mientras se quedaba dormida, cerrando lentamente sus ojos con todo aquél torbellino de preocupaciones que la acosaban, Meiko Masaki se paró afuera de la puerta de su habitación, haciendo ademán de tocar, pero no lo hizo. Ella había escuchado parte de la discusión entre su hija y Seto, desde el segundo piso, además de lo que le había contado Kei, quien había presenciado todo lo ocurrido. Y toda esa situación la había dejado bastante perturbada.

No sabía si Anzu sentía algo o no por Seto, pero lo había sospechado desde el momento en que llegaron a la mansión. Su intuición femenina le había dicho que así era. Sin embargo, aunque esto la hacía feliz, le sorprendió la actitud de Seto, puesto que siempre lo había visto como a un chico calmado y reservado.

Todo aquello le parecía demasiado extraño. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo entre Anzu y Seto?

Iba a preguntarle directamente a su hija, pero luego se arrepintió. La castaña no solía hablarle a su propia madre de ese tipo de cosas, así que, tratando de convencerse de que eran cosas de niños, y que algún día iban a madurar, Meiko se alejó de la puerta y se fue a su habitación.

Ella tan sólo esperaba que Gozaburo no se enterara de todo eso. Pues, si según él, Seto tenía una prometida, aquello no le iba a agradar para nada. Agradeció que justo después de la 'reunión familiar' en la sala de estar, él se hubiera ido al trabajo inmediatamente.

* * *

_**Continuaráaaaaaaa**_

_**Jejeje xD Waaaa, espero les haya gustado este chapi… jujuju, Seto se esta dando cuenta de algunas 'cosillas' al parecer, no?**_

_**Estaba pensando que más adelante la familia se fuera de vacaciones… ¿A dónde les gustaría a ustedes que se fueran? (aun no estoy completamente segura de mandarlos al extranjero, pero bueno…es una idea q kero considerar xD)**_

_**Bueno, espero sus opiniones e ideas!!! Nos vemos en el prox Chapi! ;)**_


	10. Album familiar

**Viviendo con un Kaiba**

_By Kazumi Shiunsai

* * *

_

**Capítulo 10: Álbum familiar.**

Un cielo azul, profundo e infinito se extendía ante los ojos de Yugi Motou. Parado en un rincón de la azotea de la escuela, esperaba con calma, recorriendo con la vista los edificios y construcciones que conformaban la ciudad Domino. De pronto, al mismo tiempo que una ráfaga de viento le desordenó un poco los cabellos, la perilla de la puerta se giró, llamando la atención del tricolor. En pocos segundos, Anzu Mazaki traspasó el rellano de la puerta y caminó hasta el lugar donde Yugi estaba. Él se volvió hacia ella.

-Has llegado…-

-Yugi, yo…- Anzu alzó su brazo y le mostró el anillo plateado con rubí, destellando bajo el sol sobre la palma de su mano. Yugi comprendió de inmediato. Quizá, ya lo había entendido desde antes. -…ya no soy la indicada para hacerte feliz, mi querido amigo. Pero debes saber que aún te tengo mucho aprecio…-

Yugi contempló un momento el anillo refulgente, y luego lo tomó, con mano temblorosa. Su corazón se estaba haciendo añicos, pero intentó no demostrar tristeza frente a Anzu.

-Está bien, lo comprendo, pero hay una cosa que quiero saber…- Él clavó sus ojos violáceos en los de ella. -…es la misma pregunta que te hice ayer. ¿Has dejado de amarme porque te enamoraste de Kaiba?-

Anzu titubeó un poco.

-Yugi, teníamos problemas desde mucho antes que yo y mi madre nos fuéramos a vivir con Seto y su padre. –

-Lo sé… pero en ese entonces, me amabas de todas formas…-

-Las cosas ya no eran lo mismo. –

-Dime… ¿Estás enamorada de Kaiba?-

Yugi la observaba con tal determinación, que Anzu sintió que debía ser sincera con él, por muy dolorosa que fuera la verdad.

-Lo siento, Yugi…- Murmuró ella, con tristeza en la voz. -…me temo que sí. Me gusta Kaiba.-

-Lo sabía…- Yugi fue invadido por una oleada de rabia, pero con gran esfuerzo, se contuvo. Le irritaba y le dolía al mismo tiempo que no pudiera hacer nada por recuperar a Anzu, y sobretodo ahora que sabía que Kaiba ya no era su rival número 1 tan sólo en los duelos de monstruos…

Anzu se veía muy decidida a no volver con el tricolor, y aquello lo hería tanto…

¿Pero qué podía hacer al respecto? Él debía continuar con su vida, así como Anzu con la suya, por muy difícil que fuera para el tricolor.

-¿Yugi¿Estás bien? – Preguntó ella de repente, percibiendo aquél torbellino de emociones que Yugi contenía dentro de sí.

-No, descuida. – Le respondió, caminando hacia la puerta. –Espero seas feliz con Kaiba.- Y dicho esto, se marchó sin esperar una respuesta.

Afligida, Anzu soltó un largo suspiro y se sentó en el suelo, apoyando la espalda en las altas rejas de seguridad de la azotea. Ella sintió cómo el viento le acariciaba el rostro y desordenaba sus cabellos castaños, dándole una gran sensación de paz interior. En contra de lo que había pensado, el haber aclarado las cosas con Yugi la había dejado ahora muy tranquila, como si se hubiese sacado un gran peso de encima. Y no es que no estuviera preocupada por el tricolor, o que no le importaran sus sentimientos.

Sólo esperaba que él no sufriera tanto y que pudiera encontrar a alguien especial, alguien que pudiese mitigar su soledad.

De pronto, el timbre del fin del recreo resonó por toda la escuela, sobresaltando a Anzu y sacándola de sus pensamientos. Con rapidez, se puso de pie y salió de la azotea, para luego bajar por las escaleras hasta el tercer piso. Al igual que el resto de los alumnos, entró rápidamente a la sala de clases que le correspondía, y tomó asiento en su puesto de costumbre, adelante de Jounouchi y Honda, y al lado de Yugi… sólo que éste no se encontraba ahí. Cuando sus amigos le preguntaron por él, ella sólo negó con la cabeza, con el corazón recogido. El rubio y el de cabello puntiagudo intercambiaron miradas, adivinando el porqué de la ausencia del tricolor.

Apenas todos los compañeros de clase terminaron de tomar asiento en sus puestos, el profesor de historia entró a la sala con paso firme, y dejó una pila enorme de libros sobre su escritorio. Después del saludo habitual entre docente y alumnos, el profesor Kuroi recogió un texto de historia universal y lo mostró a los presentes.

-Sé que están en época de exámenes, pero me importa un reverendo pepino…- Ninguno de los alumnos puso cara de desconcierto; estaban acostumbrados a que el señor Kuroi se expresara de esa forma. –Así que para pasado mañana, día viernes, quiero un ensayo de cinco páginas sobre la revolución rusa y sus efectos en la segunda guerra mundial…- Un suspiro de desgano general se les escapó a los alumnos. Ese mismo viernes tenían que rendir el examen de Economía.

Anzu soltó un suspiro, apoyando un codo sobre la mesa, con gesto distraído. No escuchaba casi nada de lo que el profesor decía, porque primero, estaba preocupada por la ausencia de Yugi (Quien seguramente estaría en depresión en algún lugar solitario de la escuela), y segundo, un par de ojos azules profundos captaban su mirada con un magnetismo irresistible. Casi siempre era así durante las clases. A pesar de que discutieran y se enojaran el uno con el otro, nunca paraban de jugar a hablarse con la mirada, aunque estuvieran a varios puestos de distancia. Seto era algo más disimulado, pero usualmente era él el que empezaba a llamar su atención, clavando sus glaciales ojos azules en ella, hasta que ésta se diera cuenta y le siguiera el juego.

¿Sabía él acaso lo peligroso que era continuar con ese lenguaje no verbal de las miradas?

-Pero aún hay algo que me falta decirles, 'queridos' alumnos…- Continuó el profesor con voz potente, despertando a Anzu y Seto del encantamiento. –El ensayo lo realizarán con una pareja que yo les asignaré a cada uno.- Jou y Honda casi saltaron de sus asientos, con una sonrisa de júbilo. De seguro les tocaría con algún cerebrito que les haría todo el trabajo. Al menos, eso esperaban.

Así que, el profesor Kuroi empezó a nombrar cada pareja en voz alta con una parsimonia que fue casi insoportable. No por nada, eran como 30 alumnos en ese curso. Sólo cuando Anzu oyó el nombre de Honda, ella empezó a prestar total atención.

-…Hiroto Honda y Yugi Motou… …Katsuya Jounouchi y Miho Nosaka… Seto Kaiba y Anzu Mazaki… Yui Tsukino y…-

De pronto, un murmullo general comenzó a surgir entre los alumnos. Varios miraban a Anzu y Seto de reojo, comentando y cuchicheando entre sí. Jou y Honda sólo le dedicaron una expresión de lástima. Ante esto, la castaña frunció el entrecejo. No estaba muy contenta de que le hubiera tocado Kaiba como pareja en el trabajo, porque, además de los molestos rumores que estaban agitando a los estudiantes en ese momento, iba a tener que aguantar al castaño hasta el viernes, y no se creía muy capaz de lograrlo. Aguantarlo en el sentido de, tener que tragarse las ganas de besarlo y abrazarlo y no ceder ante cualquier intento de seducción de parte de él.

No iba a ser tarea fácil.

Por su parte, Kaiba veía las cosas desde otro punto de vista. Se sintió agradecido porque justo le tocó con la chica con la que compartía el mismo techo, por lo tanto no iba a tener que soportar a algún molesto compañero que quisiera ir a la mansión sólo para admirar su lujo y no para hacer el trabajo. Y sobretodo, no le iba a tocar con una fangirl de pies a cabeza que a lo único que se dedicaría, sería a halagarlo y hablar tonterías todo el rato (Cosa que le había pasado en dos ocasiones, malos recuerdos para el CEO). Pero, a pesar de aquella optimista reacción, había algo oscuro en todo eso. Y es que había que tener en cuenta su discusión con Anzu el día anterior, pues ella podía seguir molesta, y al mismo tiempo, debía cuidar que sus emociones no lo traicionaran. Era cierto que ambos vivían juntos, se veían todos los días, pero cada uno vivía su mundo y se encerraba en él, ahora tenían que llegar a casa después de clase, y pasar varias horas juntos, y así la historia se repetiría hasta el viernes.

¿Podría él controlar su propia lujuria durante dos días?

Luego de una indicación del profesor, todos empezaron a organizarse con sus respectivas parejas para hacer el trabajo. El tiempo transcurrió rápidamente, apenas las parejas terminaron de acordar el tema de sus respectivos ensayos, el timbre del término de clases resonó por toda la escuela.

Anzu cerró su libro de historia y encaró a Seto, quien estaba sentado frente a ella. Ambos compartían la misma mesa, al igual que el resto de las parejas de trabajo. Seto había notado que la castaña había estado distante y fría durante toda la clase, cosa poco común en ella.

-Bien, entonces llegamos a casa y empezamos de inmediato.-

-Sí, no debemos perder tiempo.- Respondió él de forma cortante. Cada uno guardó sus cosas y recogió su bolso y su maleta, respectivamente, cuando de pronto el celular de Anzu sonó. Ella abrió su mochila de nuevo, y lo sacó de entremedio de los cuadernos.

-¿Aló?-

-¿Anzu? Qué tal, soy Ryuji.-

La castaña puso los ojos como plato.

-¿Otogi¿Cómo conseguiste mi número?-

-Mai me lo dio… mira, asómate a la ventana un momento…-

Para irritación de Seto, Anzu le hizo una seña de que la esperara y caminó hasta la ventana. Cuando miró hacia la entrada de la escuela, vio al chico de los dados parado junto a unos árboles y agitando un brazo, en un gesto de saludo.

-Oh…-

-Supongo que Mai te dijo que saldríamos hoy¿No?-

-Sí, si me dijo, pero… espérame, voy en seguida.- Anzu colgó y tomó su mochila.

Después de despedirse rápidamente de Jou y Honda (con Seto esperándola a una distancia prudente, pues Anzu no le gustaba mucho verlos insultándose), ambos bajaron hasta el primero piso y se aproximaron hasta la entrada, en donde Ryuiji Otogi recibió a Anzu con una rosa roja y una seductora sonrisa.

-Qué tal, Anzu… luces hermosa.-

-Gracias…- Ella se ruborizó un poco, tomando la rosa roja entre sus manos, sólo por cortesía. -Este…lo siento Otogi, no podré salir contigo hoy, tenemos que hacer un ensayo para el viernes…-

-Oh, ya veo…- Aunque el chico de los dados se vio algo decepcionado, no borró la sonrisa de su rostro. – Pero bueno, será para otro día¿No?-

-Ya vámonos, Anzu. Estamos perdiendo tiempo. – Irrumpió Seto con impaciencia. Aquél chico con coleta y aros de daditos no le había caído para nada bien.

Otogi parpadeó, con fingida sorpresa, como si recién se hubiera dado cuenta de la presencia del castaño.

-Ah, tú debes ser Seto Kaiba…- Éste le lanzó una mirada gélida, pero Otogi no se inmutó. – Mucho gusto, soy el futuro novio de Anzu, me llamo Ryuji Otogi.-

Seto arqueó una ceja, en señal de disgusto.

-Er… bueno, un gusto verte Otogi, pero nos tenemos que ir¿Ok? – Habló Anzu con rapidez. Se había dado cuenta de la cara de 'quiero-matarte' que ponía Seto, y aquello, ella lo sabía con certeza, no auguraba nada bueno.

-Muy bien, mi capullo de flor, te veré pronto…- Y dicho esto, siendo conciente de que Seto los observaba, Ryuji se acercó a la castaña y le plantó un beso en la mejilla. Luego se marchó, dejando a una Anzu roja como tomate. Kaiba se dio cuenta de esto y comenzó a caminar hacia la limosina que los esperaba bajo la sombra de un cerezo, dejándola atrás. Anzu lo siguió, sin saber el porqué de aquella actitud, y cuando ambos se subieron al automóvil, éste partió con rapidez hacia la mansión.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Iban a ser las 10 de la noche cuando la pareja decidió hacer un pequeño descanso. Estaban en la oficina de Seto en la mansión, un cuarto bastante amplio cuyas paredes estaban cubiertas con estantes altos y llenos de libros. En el centro, había dos sillones y una mesita con dos tazas humeantes de café, y cerca de la única pared con ventanales enormes, estaba el escritorio del castaño, lleno de papeles, libros abiertos y lápices por doquier. En el suelo alfombrado también se hallaban esparcidos algunos textos de historia y hojas sueltas.

A la vez que soltaba un profundo bostezo, Anzu Mazaki se dejó caer sobre uno de los sillones, frotándose los ojos con parsimonia. Seto se hallaba en el asiento restante frente a la castaña, con el laptop abierto sobre sus piernas. Ella le dirigió una mirada cansada.

-Oye¿No que íbamos a descansar un rato? Deja ya esa cosa y distráete un momento, que te vuelves insoportable cuando trabajas sin parar.-

-Hm…- Contestó él con aire distraído, y luego, dejando el laptop a un lado, tomó una taza de café con el dibujo del dragón blanco de ojos azules, y bebió un largo sorbo. Sin querer, frunció el entrecejo al sentir el sabor amargo y áspero de la bebida en su garganta.

-¿Tú lo serviste?-

-¿El café? – Seto asintió silenciosamente. –Pensé que te gustaba bien cargado…-

En efecto, a él le encantaba el café bien amargo. Lo que le había extrañado, era que ella hubiera adivinado aquello.

-¿No te gustó?-

-Sólo me preguntaba cómo supiste que me gusta cargado.-

A Seto le pareció que Anzu se había sonrojado, pero no pudo saberlo con certeza. En ese momento, el cuarto se hallaba totalmente en penumbras, iluminado solamente por la lámpara del escritorio. Las cortinas descorridas de los ventanales permitían otorgar una hermosa vista de un cielo oscuro, profundo y enorme, lleno de estrellas titilantes.

-Cuando te he visto servirte café en las noches, me he dado cuenta…-

Seto asintió levemente y ambos guardaron silencio, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

Anzu se había dado cuenta de cuán rápido se le había olvidado su enojo por la discusión del día anterior. Al principio, se había mostrado fría y distante, pues aún estaba molesta por la forma en que Seto había tratado a Yugi en aquella ocasión. Pero mientras más conversaban e intercambiaban opiniones e ideas para redactar el ensayo, más desaparecía el ambiente tenso que reinaba alrededor de ellos, hasta el punto en que ambos se trataban mutuamente como de costumbre, como si nada hubiese pasado.

A Anzu le gustaba que las cosas fueran así. Ella deseaba que siempre pudiera conversar con Seto de aquella manera, aunque él se comportara con aquél sarcasmo y frialdad que lo caracterizaban. De alguna forma u otra, le relajaba estar a su lado.

Transcurrieron algunos minutos, y Anzu se levantó de su asiento, aburrida, pues había estado sentada varias horas seguidas. Tarareando alguna canción por lo bajo, paseó su mirada por los libros que se hallaban de forma ordenada en uno de los enormes estantes. Había de todo, desde textos de economía hasta novelas de misterio y pasando por colecciones de álbumes de estampillas. Seto le había dicho que todos esos libros le habían pertenecido a su padre, y que cuando le permitió usar aquella oficina, se los regaló a él. Anzu se hallaba fascinada al observar tal cantidad de libros. De pronto, su vista se topó con un volumen encuadernado y algo más grande que el resto, en cuyo lomo no se vislumbrada ningún título o autor. Con cuidado, ella lo sacó, y cuando abrió la tapa forrada en cuero, se dio cuenta que era un álbum de fotos. Intrigada, vio la primera página, la cual estaba ocupada por una foto en la que una familia se encontraba en la playa, todos sonrientes y felices.

Anzu adivinó de inmediato de quiénes se trataban. Allí estaba Gozaburo Kaiba, sentado sobre la arena y ubicado en el lado izquierdo de la foto, un poco más joven y con cabello castaño, sin ningún rastro de canas. Se veía igual de serio que el Gozaburo actual, con una leve sonrisa dibujada en los labios. A su lado, se encontraba una mujer joven, de rasgos suaves y cabellos largos y oscuros, quien apoyaba la cabeza sobre el hombro de su marido con una expresión infantil y soñadora. Anzu nunca había visto antes una fotografía de la madre de Seto. Fue el momento en que la castaña deseó haberla conocido.

Y después, en la parte inferior de la fotografía y sentados también en la arena, aferrado cada uno a un padre, estaban los hijos Kaiba. Seto lucía como un niño de 10 años allí sentado al frente de su madre, rodeado por un brazo protector. Nunca en su vida Anzu había visto tal felicidad dibujada en el rostro de Seto. Parecía reírse de algo que ocurría fuera de la fotografía, pues aparecía mirando hacia su derecha. Finalmente, a su lado y abrazado por su padre, se hallaba Mokuba, el hermano menor de Seto. Tenía el cabello oscuro al igual que su madre, largo hasta los hombros y algo despeinado. Él tomaba una cubeta entre sus manos, la cual parecía estar enterrada en la arena.

Al observar aquellos rostros felices y despreocupados, Anzu se preguntó si alguna vez imaginaron el triste destino que les aguardaba. Se veían tan llenos de esperanza, tan unidos…

Anzu siguió mirando las demás fotografías de aquél álbum, y cada una de ellas parecía guardar un montón de recuerdos tan dolorosos y nostálgicos, que seguramente hacía tiempo que ni Gozaburo ni Seto se habían atrevido a revisar. Sobretodo porque, habían más fotos de la joven señora Kaiba que del resto de la familia. Ella lucía tan gentil y bondadosa…

-¿Te gusta mirar las fotos familiares de los demás?- Anzu se sobresaltó y casi se le cayó el álbum de las manos. Se giró rápidamente y vio a Seto parado junto a ella, quien la miraba de forma inexpresiva.

-¡Lo siento!- Exclamó ella cerrando las tapas de cuero con brusquedad. –¡No era mi intención¡Yo sólo quería conocer a tu madre y tu hermano¡Eso es todo!-

Seto soltó un bufido de desaprobación.

-No sé si enfurecerme contigo o…- Al darse cuenta de lo apenada que estaba la castaña, en contra de lo que hubiera hecho normalmente, prefirió no molestarse con ella. Él suavizó un poco el tono de voz.-…En fin, ya sabías la historia…no tengo nada que ocultar.- Y dicho esto, giró sobre sus talones y volvió al sillón, para tomar asiento y seguir bebiendo café.

Anzu se quedó de una pieza. No podía creer que Seto Kaiba no la hubiera regañado por haberse inmiscuido en sus cosas. Ella se esperaba otro tipo de reacción.

-Oye, Seto…- Murmuró ella caminando hacia el sillón. -¿No te enojaste? –

-Como dije, no tengo nada que ocultar, pues yo mismo te conté lo ocurrido con mi madre y hermano.-

-Entonces… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- Seto clavó sus ojos en la taza de café que tenía entre sus manos, sus facciones aún demostraban inexpresividad.

-Depende.-

Anzu volvió a abrir el álbum de fotos y se puso a examinarlo.

-¿Cómo se llamaba tu madre?-

El castaño tardó un poco en responder.

-Sumire.-

-Ya veo…- Susurró Anzu como para sí. -¿Y ella tenía los ojos azules o verdes?-

-¿A qué se debe la pregunta? –

-Es que no puedo identificar el color en estas fotos…dime.-

Seto soltó un largo suspiro, y a la vez que recogía uno de los textos de historia tirados cerca de su asiento, respondió con fingida indiferencia:

-Verdes.-

-¿Entonces porqué tienes ojos azules? Tu papá tiene ojos oscuros.–

-Mi abuelo tenía ojos azules.-

-Ah… entonces sólo heredaste el cabello castaño de tu padre…-

-¿Por qué preguntas cosas tan estúpidas?- Interrogó Seto con brusquedad, lanzándole a Anzu una mirada aburrida.

-Por que quiero conocer más sobre ti…- Le respondió con simpleza.

Sin quererlo, Seto se ruborizó un poco. Era la primera vez que alguien le decía algo como aquello.

-¿Te molestó lo que dije? – Murmuró Anzu, al darse cuenta que él ponía una extraña expresión en el rostro.

Él negó levemente con la cabeza y dijo, con la frialdad de costumbre:

-Bueno, sigamos haciendo el ensayo¿O quieres quedarte ahí sentada toda la noche?.-

-¡Por supuesto que no!- Exclamó ella levantándose de un salto y dejando el álbum sobre el sillón. Ambos fueron hasta el escritorio y se acomodaron sobre unas sillas, para continuar redactando, revisando papeles y consultando libros de historia Rusa.

Todo parecía transcurrir de forma normal. Ambos trabajaban bastante bien juntos, Anzu era una chica más responsable e inteligente de lo que Seto había imaginado.

Sin embargo, algo parecía no andar bien. Cada vez que la castaña lo rozaba sin querer, o tocaba su hombro para que desviara su atención de la pantalla del laptop, a Seto se le aceleraba el pulso como si hubiera corrido una maratón. Le dolía el pecho y sentía un extraño hormigueo en el estómago. ¿Qué pasaba?

-Seto… ¿Estás bien?- Le preguntó Anzu en un momento, cuando después de que ella lo llamara por su nombre cuatro veces, recién despegara su mirada del tapiz del fondo de la habitación y le prestara atención a la castaña.

-Estaba pensando en cómo hacer la conclusión del ensayo…- Contestó con tono firme, tratando de no revelar lo que en verdad le distraía.

Anzu comenzó a hablarle de Stalin, pero él se hallaba perdido en la profundidad de sus ojos azules. Su vista recorrió su rostro completo, su nariz, sus mejillas, sus labios… sus labios…. ¿Hacía cuanto tiempo la había besado? Le pareció que habían pasado mil años desde la última vez que pudo saborear su boca. Pero no como lo había hecho el día anterior, cuando ella le dio una bofetada por tal atrevimiento. Sino que cuando ella también le había respondido, con una pasión que lo volvió loco, una pasión que luego los arrastró hasta la cama…

Repentinamente, la habitación se volvió más cálida de lo usual. A veces, Anzu se acercaba un poco a él, cuando le indicaba algún pasaje de un texto. Y era en esos momentos cuando la temperatura de su cuerpo ascendía con rapidez. Él ya lo sabía. Sabía que el estar tanto tiempo con la castaña iba a remecerle las hormonas de forma vertiginosa. Aunque siempre lo hacía cada vez que se la topaba en la escuela o en la mansión…

Pero ahora había algo distinto. Y aquella sensación en su pecho, al sentir su corazón latiendo de forma desbocada, y aquél extraño hormigueo en su abdomen no lo abandonaban.

Dentro de él, una extraña voz le decía que mandara a la mierda el trabajo de historia y tumbara a Anzu sobre el escritorio y la hiciera suya. Pero su razón le suplicaba que no cediera ante la lujuria, que no cegara sus propósitos…

… y le pedía también que se diera cuenta que Anzu no era tan sólo un objeto sexual para él.

"_¿Acaso estoy………?"_

Sólo su corazón parecía tener la respuesta.

* * *

_**Wooogieee!!!! xD continuaraaaa**_

_**Omg! Disculpen la demora!!! Es que me fui a la playa por unos dias y no podia actualizar!!**_

_**Pero en fin… ojala les haya gustado este Chapi :D El momento de la verdad se acerca x)**_

_**Jojooj**_

_**Muchos saludos, las kere (si dejan reviews xD) ,**_

_**Kazumi-chan!!! **_

**_PD: APRIETE BOTONCITO DE ABAJOOOO :D!!!_**

_**PD: APRIETE BOTONCITO DE ABAJOOOO :D!!!**_


	11. El jardín de los recuerdos

**Viviendo con un Kaiba**

_By Kazumi Shiunsai

* * *

_

**Capítulo 11: El jardín de los recuerdos.**

Él miró a través de la ventana de su habitación, y por la posición del sol, calculó que debían ser las 3 de la tarde más o menos. Con un gesto, Seto se volvió hacia la chica de cabellos claros que se hallaba bajo su cuerpo, sobre la cama. Estaba desnuda y lo abrazaba y acariciaba con una pasión desbordante. Él besó su cuello mientras ella le desabrochaba los pantalones frenéticamente. La chica parecía estar impaciente, y Seto no tenía ninguna intención de hacerla esperar más. Con un rápido movimiento, la penetró sin delicadeza alguna, haciendo que ésta soltara un gemido lleno de placer. Él apretó su cuerpo contra el de ella, profundizando la unión entre ambos, e inundándolos de goce a cada movimiento de sus caderas. Poco a poco las respiraciones se fueron haciendo cada vez más agitadas, los gemidos iban aumentando en intensidad. Seto incrementaba el ritmo de su cuerpo paulatinamente, ante las súplicas de la chica, quien le pedía que no parara, que iba a ser sólo suya…

Seto invadió la boca de su compañera con su lengua, besándola con desesperación y deseo, hasta que ella tuvo que separar su rostro ahogando un aullido apasionado, avisándole que estaba a punto de llegar a su punto máximo. Y de pronto, tal vez nublado por el placer y la excitación del momento, Seto vio el rostro de Anzu en vez del de su compañera, con una expresión acalorada en el rostro a la vez que gemía y suspiraba, reaccionando ante cada movimiento del cuerpo del castaño.

-Seto… no pares…estoy llegando…- Musitó la castaña con la voz entrecortada, clavando sus uñas en la espalda del CEO.

-Anzu…-

Aquello lo había dicho con tal intensidad, que la chica de repente se quedó rígida. Él se detuvo también, sorprendido por lo que acababa de decir. La visión de Anzu contorsionándose de goce bajo su cuerpo se desvaneció tan rápido como la niebla. Nunca, en todas las relaciones que Seto Kaiba había tenido en su vida, se había imaginado a otra chica durante el sexo, ni menos la había llamado por su nombre. Nunca.

-¡¿Me puedes explicar qué está sucediendo?! – Exigió Shizuka con furia en la voz, apartándose de Seto rápidamente. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama, lanzando chispas desde sus ojos.

Él no supo qué contestar. Se encontraba demasiado confundido. ¿Por qué creyó, por un segundo, que a quien estaba haciéndole el amor era a Anzu¿Por qué la imaginó allí, gimiendo de placer entre sus brazos?

Al esperar en vano una respuesta que nunca llegó, Shizuka se levantó de la cama y recogió su ropa, vistiéndose apresuradamente. Se sentía muy indignada, y al mismo tiempo, estaba a punto de echarse a llorar. Ella sabía que era la primera vez que al castaño le ocurría algo así. Y por eso mismo, intuía que aquello no significaba nada bueno.

-Me voy. Y ni pienses que te llamaré de nuevo.-

-Haz lo que quieras. – Le contestó él con brusquedad, lanzándole una fría mirada. Si lo que pretendía esa chica era hacer que el gran Seto Kaiba se pusiera de rodillas suplicando su perdón, estaba muy equivocada.

Shizuka hizo una mueca de asombro. Poco a poco, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, y con voz trémula, sentenció:

-Algún día te arrepentirás de haberme dejado ir, Seto Kaiba. – Y luego salió de la habitación dando un portazo que, seguramente, toda la servidumbre de la mansión oyó.

-¿Arrepentirme?- Murmuró el castaño para sí mismo, clavando la vista en la ventana. Estaba seguro de que no la extrañaría. Además, ahora debía empezar a preocuparse de otros 'asuntos' muchos más importantes que una chica ofendida.

Y ese asunto se llamaba Anzu Mazaki.

Seto se dirigió hacia el baño para darse una ducha, repitiendo en su mente una y otra vez aquella imagen libidinosa de Anzu gimiendo por el placer que él le otorgaba. Al parecer, hiciera lo que hiciera él, no importaba si estaba en la escuela o haciéndole el amor a alguna chica, no iba a poder sacarse a Anzu de la cabeza. Y esto le traía complicaciones, puesto que el sexo ya no era lo mismo de antes. De hecho, una de las razones por las que había llamado a Shizuka, era para poder distraer su mente en otra cosa.

Mientras dejaba que el agua de la ducha cayera sobre su cuerpo, el castaño comenzó a maldecir por lo bajo, odiando la forma en la que se sentía. Odiaba tener que estar pensando en Anzu las 24 hrs del día, así como también odiaba cuando los celos lo invadían cada vez que la veía con Yugi o con Otogi. Sobretodo con Otogi. Ese mismo día, a la salida de la escuela, aquél idiota de los dados la había estado esperando para que salieran juntos. Y qué escenita fue la que montó, Seto estaba casi seguro que aquél imbécil lo hacía con el propósito de llamar la atención de todo el que pasara por allí. Y resulta que al final, Anzu accedió, dejándolo a él con un dolor en el pecho que no pudo mitigar ni con la compañía de Shizuka.

Al haber presenciado aquella melosa escena, Seto recordó que no era la primera vez que veía a Anzu con ese chico de los dados. Hace días atrás, la había visto entrar a un club de Jazz junto con Otogi y Mai. A su parecer, formaban un trío bastante extraño.

Seto soltó un gruñido. Se acababa de dar cuenta que había estado mucho rato bajo la ducha pensando en estupideces. Tratando de olvidarse de todo ese tema, cerró la llave y se secó con una toalla. Al rato después, se vistió y salió de su habitación con el cabello húmedo y un libro en la mano, para luego bajar las escaleras dirigiéndose hacia la sala de estar. Allí había una puerta que conducía hacia el jardín de su madre, pero casi siempre estaba cerrada. Usualmente se llegaba por la puerta de atrás de la cocina, pero el único que iba era el jardinero. Hacía mucho tiempo que nadie más visitaba aquél lugar.

Pero, por primera vez, Seto necesitaba estar en ese jardín. Pensó que tal vez, la mejor forma de centrar su mente en otras cosas era estar en un lugar tranquilo y poder leer un rato. Así que abrió la cerradura con una pequeña llave plateada y salió hacia el exterior, encontrándose parado en uno de los senderos de tierra de aquel enorme edén. Apenas reconoció la imagen del jardín extendiéndose frente a él, los recuerdos se agolparon en su mente a una velocidad vertiginosa. Cada momento, cada palabra, cada gesto que había hecho él o Mokuba o su madre cuando pasaban el tiempo ahí, resurgieron del baúl en el que los había guardado, y aparecieron en frente de él, como una visión fantasmagórica. Pudo vislumbrar el cabello oscuro y largo de su hermano, quien correteaba por el pasto recién cortado y se escondía entre unos exuberantes arbustos. Y también se pudo ver a sí mismo, de 9 años, jugando a encontrar a un risueño Mokuba. Él se fijó en su propio rostro infantil, tan alegre y despreocupado, tan diferente a como era el Seto actual.

De pronto, las risas pueriles callaron, aunque los niños seguían haciendo muecas de diversión. Era como si alguien hubiese apagado todo sonido audible de aquella escena, para luego permitir la emisión de una sola melodía que parecía flotar desde el fondo de aquel jardín y llegar a los oídos de Seto. Era un tarareo. Y provenían de una mujer. Con el corazón latiendo con fuerza en su pecho, el castaño avanzó por el sendero de tierra rodeado de árboles y arbustos, caminó en silencio y ensimismado hasta donde la vía doblaba hacia la derecha. Y extendiéndose como una alfombra de colores y texturas, frente a él se hallaba un pequeño jardín lleno de gardenias, rosas y azucenas. Él aspiró la suave fragancia de las flores, a la vez que intentaba buscar con la mirada el origen de aquél tarareo que le era tan familiar. En ese momento, apareció una figura resplandeciente bañada por la luz del sol, inclinada junto a unas gardenias en la orilla del sendero perpendicular al que Seto estaba parado. Con asombro, él vio a su madre ataviada en un sencillo vestido blanco de seda, con su cabello oscuro y largo cayendo con gracia sobre sus hombros. Poseía en el rostro una expresión de serenidad mientras regaba las flores.

Aquello ya no era producto de un simple recuerdo. Su madre estaba ahí en carne y hueso, tarareando una canción que tantas veces oyó Seto cuando niño y cuidando sus flores como lo hacía cuando estaba viva. Seto no quería creerlo. ¿Acaso se estaba volviendo loco? La gente no volvía de la muerte, ni tampoco existían los fantasmas.

Entonces… _¿Por qué podía verla?_

-¿Madre?...- Musitó él, no muy seguro de lo que estaba haciendo. Tenía un nudo en la garganta.

La mujer se volvió hacia él y esbozó una sonrisa cálida, amorosa, lo que le provocó a Seto que su pulso se acelerara. Sin decir nada, ella se puso de pie y caminó hacia unos arbustos, perdiéndose entre el follaje. Por más que Seto le había pedido que no se fuera, ella no le había escuchado. Es por eso que él avanzó hacia aquellos arbustos, y abriéndose paso entre la espesura, salió al otro lado y se encontró con el cuerpo de una mujer tendida sobre el pasto. Aturdido, analizó la figura de Anzu, quien dormía plácidamente bajo la sombra del espeso follaje de un roble. No entendía qué era lo que acababa de suceder, si en verdad había visto a su madre o si era producto de su imaginación. Fuera lo que fuera, aquella aparición lo había llevado hasta ahí, para que se encontrara con una Anzu durmiente, la chica que tanto se le aparecía en sueños…

"_No… no voy a creer en ninguna de estas estupideces."_ Pensó él con recelo. Los fantasmas no existían, su madre había muerto y no podía volver a la vida de repente. Tal vez ese jardín contenía tantos recuerdos, que su propia mente lo llevó a imaginar a su progenitora sentada junto a las gardenias, para luego indicarle un lugar detrás de los arbustos… un lugar en donde, coincidentemente, estaba dormida Anzu Mazaki. Ella…

La verdad es que Anzu estaba hermosa durmiendo allí bajo la sombra del roble. Con lentitud, caminó hacia su lado y se agachó junto a ella. Él contempló la expresión pacífica que tenía la castaña en ese momento, y con un gesto levantó su brazo, con suavidad, para acariciar su mejilla. Si la despertaba y lo encontraba haciendo aquello, Seto no sabría qué excusa darle.

-Pensé que estabas con Otogi. No sé en qué momento llegaste hasta acá. –Susurró, conciente de que ella no le respondería.- Y yo… no sé porqué me quedo aquí contigo. ¿Qué gano con lo que estoy haciendo? Probablemente una bofetada si te despiertas…-

Anzu se removió un poco en su lugar, aún dormida, inconciente de la presencia de Seto.

_-_Mierda, detesto sentir esto. Detesto saber que mi corazón se acelera como desquiciado cuando tú andas cerca...- El castaño volvió su mirada hacia el alto roble que tenían en frente. La luz del sol se filtraba escasamente entre el follaje. Para ser invierno, no se sentía tanto frío en aquél lugar. –Hay tantas chicas que darían lo que fuera por estar conmigo… y sin embargo eres la única a la que he...- Seto se interrumpió, sin atreverse a terminar la frase.

"… _¿Y ahora qué?..."_

Seto miró a su alrededor, y encontró un lugar cómodo para sentarse junto a aquél enorme roble.

-Bueno… vine a leer de todas formas. – Comentó para sí mismo. Se puso de pie y se aproximó al tronco del árbol, para luego sentarse sobre una de las desmesuradas raíces que se asomaban por sobre la tierra y el pasto, no muy lejos de Anzu. Seto abrió su libro en la página 34 del volumen 2 de la historia de Japón, y se puso a leer.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Jounouchi estiró los brazos hacia el cielo, ahogando un profundo bostezo. Honda, Yugi y Anzu caminaban junto a él a la salida de la escuela, cada uno llevando una expresión diferente en el rostro. Era viernes, y había sido día del examen de economía y del ensayo de Historia. Por esa razón, Honda se veía particularmente derrotado, pues no había contestado casi nada en el examen, y en el ensayo consiguió con Yugi tan sólo un mediocre cuarenta porciento. Definitivamente tenía que esforzarse más el siguiente semestre si es que no quería repetir el curso. Por parte del tricolor, él ya sabía que le iba a ir mal, pues historia y economía eran dos de sus peores ramos, aunque no estaba en peligro de repetir. Así que su cara era de resignación.

Jounouchi y Miho no habían logrado el cien por ciento que tanto anhelaba esta última, pero habían obtenido un setenta, cosa que era una nota bastante buena para el largo registro de malas calificaciones del rubio. Pero a diferencia de Miho, Jou sólo pudo contestar menos de la mitad del examen de economía. Y es que la noche anterior, se habían quedado hasta la madrugada terminando el susodicho trabajo de historia. Por esa razón, el rubio apenas había estudiado y presentaba unas profundas ojeras en el rostro.

Sin embargo, entre los cuatro amigos sólo Anzu había conseguido un cien por ciento en el ensayo de Historia. Y según Honda y Jou, todo se debía gracias a Seto Kaiba, ya que era el cerebrito de la clase. Aunque eso era en parte verdad, puesto que Anzu detestaba historia, ella también había puesto mucho de su parte por sacar adelante el ensayo. Ambos entregaron el trabajo con más páginas que el resto de los estudiantes, y fueron además, los únicos que obtuvieron la calificación perfecta. Y con respecto al examen de economía, Seto la había ayudado a estudiar el día anterior, en un acto inusitado e inexplicable de solidaridad, y gracias a eso que la castaña había salido satisfecha y segura del examen.

Así que, según el sentido común de Anzu, ella debía encontrar alguna forma de agradecérselo. Porque un 'gracias', simplemente no iba a ser suficiente.

-Qué suerte tuviste de que te tocara con Kaiba…- Comentó Honda con voz melodramática, a la vez que pasó un brazo por sobre los hombros de la castaña. - … ahora te has convertido en toda una experta en historia y economía. ¿Acaso te dio clases privadas?-

-Él sólo me explicó algunas cosas que no entendía, nada más. – Contestó ella lanzándole rayitos desde los ojos.

-Y tú también, Jou. Miho no será la mejor de la clase, pero le va bien en historia… tienes que asumir que te salvó esta vez, idiota.-

-Hm… la verdad es que no me alegraba mucho tener que trabajar con ella. –Jou metió las manos a los bolsillos y pateó una piedra que estaba en el suelo. - Ustedes saben, desde lo que ocurrió aquél día en el cine que no nos dirige la palabra. De hecho, hablamos sólo por el bien del ensayo.-

Anzu lo sabía mejor que nadie. Cada vez que Miho salía en algún tema de conversación, un dejo de tristeza la invadía por completo.

-Pero hay algo que me preocupa…- Continuó Jou. -… llámenme loco o lo que quieran, pero creo que Miho está tramando algo.-

Yugi, Honda y Anzu lo miraron con extrañeza.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-

-Esto se lo había contado a Anzu antes. Miho fue la que esparció el rumor de que Anzu estaba viviendo con el bastardo ricachón.-

Yugi se sintió incómodo por el tema, pues recordó cuando él les contó la verdad a las fans de Seto. Hasta ese día que el tricolor aún no entendía porqué lo había hecho.

-¿Miho fue? … Bueno, no me extrañaría. Después de todo, siempre fue chismosa.- Murmuró Honda con desprecio. Él jamás le perdonaría el hecho de haber tratado mal a Anzu sólo porque vivía con su amor platónico. Se suponía que los amigos están primero que todo.

-Y la cosa es que cuando fui a su casa para hacer el ensayo, dijo dos cosas al respecto de ti y Kaiba.-

-¿De mí y…?- Anzu sintió un vacío en el estómago.

-Primero, dijo que jamás te perdonaría el haberla traicionado de esa manera. – Jou entornó los ojos. –Y segundo, esto me pidió que te lo hiciera saber, que ella encontrará la forma de quitarte a Kaiba y hacerte sufrir como te lo mereces.- El rubio soltó un largo suspiro.

-Si me lo preguntan, creo que Miho se está volviendo un poco loca.- Comentó Honda.

-Y no sé porqué cree a pies juntillas que Anzu tiene alguna relación con el bastardo ricachón…-

-Por eso mismo. Está loca.-

-¿Y porqué te pidió que me lo dijeras?- Le preguntó la castaña a Jou. Él se encogió de hombros.

-Ni idea. Aunque creo que fue porque se enfureció mucho cuando supo que te había tocado trabajar con Kaiba.-

Los cuatro amigos se quedaron en silencio y pensativos. Parados bajo el cerezo de siempre, frente a la escuela, intercambiaron miradas intrigadas. Anzu sólo pensaba en alguna forma de arreglar la situación con Miho, pero ella no estaba segura de si la chica estaría dispuesta a escuchar lo que ella le tendría que decir.

Súbitamente, Anzu sintió una mano posarse sobre su hombro, interrumpiendo el flujo de sus pensamientos. Apenas volteó, sobresaltada, se encontró con un par de ojos verdes e hipnotizantes que la estremecieron hasta la médula.

-¿Qué tal, Anzu?- Saludó Ryuji Otogi con una sonrisa seductora en los labios. Él llevaba puesta una chaqueta roja sin mangas, junto con una polera negra y unos pantalones de cuero negros. Una bandana roja adornaba su frente enmarcada por algunos mechones negros de cabello, y como siempre, un par de dados colgaban de cada oreja.

-Ah… eres tú Otogi. – Anzu suspiró con alivio, admirando lo guapo que se veía. –Me diste un susto…-

-¿Quién es, Anzu?- Preguntó Honda con desconfianza. Era raro que un desconocido se le acercara de esa forma a su amiga.

-Él es Ryuji Otogi, me lo presentó una vieja amiga.- Respondió ella. –Otogi, ellos son Honda, Yugi y Jounouchi, mis mejores amigos.-

-Ya veo…Mucho gusto.- Dijo el chico de los dados con indiferencia, lanzándoles una mirada de superioridad. A su parecer, ninguno de los chicos allí presentes eran tan guapos como él. Aunque la verdad, aún no conocía a alguien que lo fuera.

-Ya lo conocía. – Interrumpió Jou de repente, con el mismo tono utilizado por Otogi.

-¿En serio¡Qué pequeño es el mundo! – Rió Anzu, sin notar que el chico de los dados y el rubio intercambiaban miradas llenas de rencor.

-Bueno, a lo que vine…- Otogi se volvió hacia la castaña y tomó su mano derecha con suavidad. - ¿Recuerdas que tenemos una cita pendiente?-

Honda y Jou se quedaron boquiabiertos .Yugi intentó desviar su vista hacia otro lado, con un brillo de tristeza en los ojos.

-Err… ¿Cita? No recuerdo eso…- Balbuceó Anzu con nerviosismo en la voz. La verdad es que, no quería hablar de aquello en frente de Yugi pues podía herir sus sentimientos. No era el momento ni el lugar para aceptar una invitación de Otogi.

-Déjame que te lo recuerde…- El chico de los dados se acercó a la castaña y le susurró al oído. –¿Qué sucede¿Acaso no te das cuenta de quien está caminando hacia aquí?-

Confundida, Anzu miró por sobre su hombro y con sorpresa, vio a Seto Kaiba atravesando el portón de la escuela y tomando el lado de la vereda en la que ellos estaban. A la castaña se le aceleró el pulso como si acabara de salir de una clase de gimnasia con la profesora Mishida.

-No puedo hacerlo, Otogi. Este no es el momento más adecuado para…-

-¡Hermosa y bella Anzu!- Exclamó él repentinamente hincándose sobre una rodilla, haciendo que Honda, Jou y Yugi dieran un respingo. La castaña se ruborizó ante semejante acto, pues estaba llamando la atención de todos los estudiantes que pasaban por allí.

-Otogi, te dije que…-

-Mi capullo de rosa… concédeme la oportunidad de salir contigo.-

Un gritito general de parte de un montón de alumnas que habían estado observando al chico de los dados desde el portón de la escuela, no se hizo esperar. Casi todas miraban babosas al extremadamente guapo Ryuji Otogi, y odiaban al mismo tiempo a la chica frente a la cual estaba él hincado tan galantemente. Anzu no podía estar más roja de vergüenza.

Justo en el momento en que ella desvió la mirada del chico de los dados hacia la multitud, Seto Kaiba se acercó por la vereda, caminando con una maleta metálica en una mano, con una expresión imperturbable en el rostro. Anzu soltó un bufido. Él ni siquiera los estaba mirando.

Empujada por las ganas de provocar alguna reacción en su querido CEO, ella dijo en voz alta y melosa:

-Nada me haría más feliz que una cita contigo, Ryuji.-

La multitud de chicas lanzaron reclamos, decepcionadas. Seto pasó por al lado del grupito, como si nada le afectara, y se alejó por la vereda hasta la limosina que lo esperaba al final de la calle.

Anzu lo miró por el rabillo del ojo.

-Entonces… ¿Te parece a las 8 frente al parque Central?-

-De acuerdo.-

Ryuji se puso de pie nuevamente y besó la mano de Anzu con elegancia. Luego de hacer un gesto de despedida a Jou, Honda y Yugi, se marchó. Los tres se quedaron un momento observándolo alejarse, y sólo hasta que el chico de los dados estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, empezaron con sus comentarios.

-¿De veras saldrás con ese tipo? No me cayó para nada bien…- Soltó Honda con irritación.

-Bueno… si es amigo de Anzu, no creo que sea una mala persona. – Replicó Yugi, mirando con aflicción a la castaña.

Aunque su comentario no era del todo cierto. Estaba bien que su amada siguiera con su vida, así como él con la suya, pero en realidad el chico de los dados le había dado mala espina. Había algo en él que no le gustaba para nada.

-Es cierto, Yugi. Él es una buena persona.- Respondió ella con suavidad.

-Eso hay que verlo... – Soltó Jounouchi enigmáticamente. –Muy bien, me voy. Un sabroso plato de filete me espera en casa…-

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con que ya era hora de marcharse. Después de despedirse y acordar salir a comer pizzas el fin de semana, los cuatro emprendieron rumbo hacia sus hogares tomando caminos diferentes.

Anzu cruzó la calle hasta la vereda de enfrente, y giró hacia la derecha, en dirección hacia la mansión. No podía dejar de pensar y dudar del plan que tenía Otogi para llamar la atención de Seto. No importó cuán sobreactuada fuera aquella escena que el chico de los dados montó para pedirle una cita, parecía que el castaño ni se había dado por enterado. Ella aún podía verlo pasar por su lado, con su andar arrogante como si fuera superior a todo el mundo, y sin siquiera dirigirle una sola mirada.

¿Estaba bien lo que ella hacía? Pues, había aceptado la invitación de Otogi en frente de Yugi… y sólo porque quería captar tan sólo una mirada celosa de parte de Seto, o una mueca de enfado, o algo que pudiera decirle que en realidad, a él le afectaba.

¿Estaría siendo muy egoísta? Anzu no dejaba de preguntarse eso cuando entró al vestíbulo de la mansión y le entregó su mochila a una sirvienta que estiró sus brazos para recibirla. Con aire cansado, ella caminó hacia las escaleras, dispuesta a dormir una siesta, pues al igual que varios compañeros de su clase se había quedado estudiando Economía hasta tarde el día anterior. Pero súbitamente, se detuvo antes de subir el primer escalón. Giró sobre sus talones y fue hacia la cocina, la cual estaba llena de sirvientas que trabajaban de forma ajetreada. Después de recibir saludos respetuosos, se aproximó hasta la puerta de la pared de al fondo y la abrió, saliendo al jardín que observaba tanto desde su propio balcón. Dejando atrás el ruido de ollas y sartenes que inundaban la cocina, Anzu avanzó por uno de los senderos de tierra y buscó con la mirada algún lugar cómodo detrás de los arbustos. Caminó sobre el pasto hasta aproximarse al tronco de un viejo y exuberante roble que le otorgaba sombra a todo ese espacio rodeado de arbustos, plantas y árboles. Satisfecha, se acostó de espaldas sobre el pasto, sintiendo una suave y fresca brisa que le acariciaba el rostro y mecía las hojas del follaje que se hallaba sobre ella, en un murmullo tranquilo y pacífico.

Y mientras esperaba que el sueño la venciera, se preguntó qué estaría haciendo Seto en ese momento. Seguramente trabajando en su laptop encerrado en su habitación o en su oficina, inconciente y despreocupado de cosas tan insulsas como lo es el amor. A diferencia de ella.

Lentamente, el cansancio la fue invadiendo, haciendo que cerrara sus ojos lentamente. Para su extrañeza e intriga, frente a ella apareció una mujer de cabellos largos y oscuros, ataviada con un vestido blanco de seda que parecía resplandecer aunque estuviese bajo la sombra. Fue tan sólo una fracción de segundo, pues Anzu ya había cerrado sus ojos, creyendo que era tan sólo una ilusión, y se abandonó a los brazos de Morfeo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Un suave murmullo arrastró a Anzu poco a poco a la realidad. Con lentitud, abrió sus ojos, y lo primero que vio fue un puñado de helechos plantados junto a unos verdes arbustos, los cuales estaban frente a ella a una cierta distancia. No sabía cuánto rato había dormido, pero le pareció que había pasado tan sólo un minuto. Y sin embargo, había soñado muchas cosas. Entre ellas, soñó que estaba sentada junto a Seto bajo un sauce, contemplando un extenso cielo anaranjado teñido por la puesta de sol. Ella sintió su mano acariciando su mejilla, y aquél cálido contacto le había parecido tan real, que por un momento pensó que nada de eso era imaginario.

Anzu estiró los brazos, desperezándose. Se acomodó de espaldas sobre el pasto cuando, de pronto, aquél extraño murmullo que había escuchado cuando despertó, había cesado. Ella miró hacia su izquierda, y vio a Seto Kaiba sentado bajo el roble, apoyado de espaldas contra el tronco y leyendo un libro. No, él no estaba leyendo. Porque su vista estaba dirigida hacia ella, aún sosteniendo el texto abierto en una mano. Anzu vio frialdad en sus ojos azules, era esa clase de miradas que querían decir algo como 'No me importas', cosa que a ella no le agradaba.

Confundida, se sentó sobre el pasto aún clavando sus ojos en los de él, con un dejo de curiosidad e intriga.

-¿Cuándo llegaste aquí?- Preguntó con calma.

-Hace un rato. Estabas durmiendo entonces.- Le respondió volviendo su atención hacia el libro y cambiando de página. Ese era el sonido que Anzu había escuchado al despertar.

-¿Y porqué te quedaste aquí?-

-Puedo sentarme a leer donde yo quiera, Mazaki.-

-Es Anzu. Detesto que me llames así. – Suspiró ella.

Él permaneció en silencio, aparentemente concentrado en la lectura de aquél libro.

-¿Qué lees?- Pregunto Anzu con curiosidad. Se acercó a Seto caminando sobre sus rodillas y manos, pues se encontraba a una corta distancia de ella.

-Historia japonesa.-

-Ah…- Ella tomó asiento a su lado, e intentó echar un vistazo a la página que él estaba leyendo. Sin embargo, Seto encontró el gesto bastante hostigoso, sin mencionar que su corazón se aceleró de inmediato apenas la sintió cerca. Así que cerró el libro y se puso de pie, dispuesto a regresar adentro de la mansión, dispuesto a alejarse lo más rápido de ella antes que sus emociones lo engañaran y lo hicieran cometer alguna estupidez. Últimamente no se sentía como él mismo.

-¿Te vas?-

-No, me voy a quedar aquí parado como un imbécil. – Le respondió con burla.

Ya acostumbrada a la 'peculiar' forma de ser del castaño, Anzu no hizo ningún comentario al respecto.

-No te vayas.- Soltó ella de forma casi suplicante, actuando por puro impulso. Acababa de despertar de su siesta, por lo que aún estaba somnolienta y no meditaba bien las cosas.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que me voy a quedar si me lo pides?-

-Por favor, quédate.-

Seto sólo la observó por unos segundos. Los ojos azules de Anzu parecían brillar más que nunca, atrapándolo y cautivándolo. En contra de lo que usualmente haría, volvió a tomar a asiento junto a ella, con un nudo en el estómago.

-Sólo por unos momentos. Tengo trabajo que hacer.- Murmuró con una fingida expresión de enfado. Anzu le sonrió.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio por largo rato. La castaña sintió la suave brisa que mecía sus cabellos, el tenue olor a flores que flotaba en el aire y el murmullo de los trinos de los pájaros. Todo aquello se percibía tan sereno y apacible, que parecía estar viviendo un sueño allí sentada al lado de Seto, disfrutando de un momento tan sublime como ese.

En medio de sus divagaciones, Anzu recordó que aún no le daba las gracias a su compañero por haberla ayudado en economía. Y no había mejor oportunidad que esa para hacerlo.

-¿Sabes? Me fue muy bien en el examen…- Comenzó ella, fijando la mirada en el puñado de helechos que había visto antes. –Y eso fue gracias a ti. Te agradezco mucho el que me hayas ayudado a estudiar.-

Él no le contestó ni la miró. Pero, en un gesto inesperado, pasó un brazo por sobre los hombros de Anzu y la atrajo hacia él, de modo que ella quedó pegada a su costado. La castaña se quedó sin habla. De inmediato sus mejillas se encendieron.

"_¿De verdad saldrás con Otogi?" _Seto quiso preguntar, pero no se atrevió a hacerlo. No iba a dejar que su debilidad por ella saliera a flote de esa forma.

Anzu se volvió hacia él, intentando descifrar en su rostro lo que estaba pensando o sintiendo en ese momento. Su semblante era tan inexpresivo como siempre, pero en sus ojos había algo que ella nunca había visto. No sabía qué era lo que pretendía Seto Kaiba con abrazarla de esa forma, pero Anzu terminó por dejar de pensar mucho en eso, y se dedicó a disfrutar de su compañía así, sin hacer preguntas ni comentarios.

Con lentitud, la castaña rodeó con sus brazos el abdomen de Seto y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de éste. Ambos permanecieron así, en silencio, por largo rato.

* * *

_**Continuará…**_

_**Uf! Disculpen la demora de este Chapi! He tenido algunas cosas que hacer! Pero… espero les haya gustado, me salio algo más largo que el resto de los que he escrito para compensar la demora!…en fin..n.nU**_

_**Como siempre, quiero saber sus comentarios, criticas, etc apretando el botoncito de abajo, ok?**_

_**Nos vemos en el prox Chapi ;)**_

_**Besos!**_

_**PD: revieeeeews:D**_


End file.
